Always
by angel and dmon
Summary: Résume: Harry tombe soudainement malade. Alors Mrs pompfresh tente découvrir la nature de cet étrange mal. De l'autre côté le professeur snape fait des recherche de son côte pour connaître le mal qui frappe soudainement le survivant. Dans l'ombre une autre personne est très inquiet de l'état de sante du survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Harry s'ennuyait. Après le départ de ses amis, Mrs Pomfresh lui avait interdit de sortir du lit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouve ce qui lui arrivait. Il poussa un énième soupir . Soudain, un grincement de porte se fit entendre., Harry surpris, se mit en position assise pour mieux percevoir son visiteur.

« Mrs Pomfresh c'est vous? » demande-t-il étonné de son retour, alors que cela ne faisait même pas 10 minutes qu'elle avait quitté l'infirmerie. Mais Soudain les rideaux de la pièce de la où il se trouvait, s'ouvrit sur un Draco, avec un visage tout aussi neutre que d'habitude.

« - Draco!? ,Mais que faits tu ici? interroge Harry paniquée.

\- A ton avis ?! T'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a vue entrer. Répondit-il sur un ton blasée.

\- Hum ouais, je peux savoir pourquoi MONSIEUR ne n'est pas venue hier? demanda Harry d'un air énervée.

\- J'avais des choses a à faire. Pousser toi que je m'installe . Déclara Draco en se faisant une place sur le lit de Harry,.

Harry ce se décala pour lui laisser un peux de place, même s'il l'avait déjà presque jetée hors de son propre lit.

« Merci, fit Draco.

\- Tu n'as pas oubliée quelque chose ? dit Harry tout en regardant Draco d'un air boudeur.

\- Hum… fit mine de réfléchir Draco. Non, aurai- je oublié quelque chose ? demanda Draco en haussant le sourcil.

\- Hum Bah oui ... mon bisous !fit Harry en faisant la moue.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Tant qu'on aura pas trouvé ce qui cloche chez toi. asséna-t-il sur un ton tout aussi détaché .

\- Quoi!? Mais pourquoi?! Draco? Je veux mon bisou... gémit Harry de frustration tout en se collant contre Draco.

\- Harry, arrêtes de faire le gamin s'il te plait. soupira le blond en le repoussant doucement .

\- Non! cria Harry

\- Bon sang Harry ! tu arrêtes tes jérémiades, soit je m'en vais sur le champ! réprimanda Draco avec un regard noir furieux. Surpris par le regard intense qu'il lui lança, Harry se tut et baissa la tête intimidé, les larmes au bord des yeux. Draco soupira en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux avant de le tirer dans ses bras.

chapitre corrige

encore merci a ma beta correcteur


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Après le départ de Draco, assit dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Harry repense au commencement de sa relation avec Draco Malefoy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Flashback

Couché dans son lit du dortoir gryffondors, Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il décida donc d'aller se balader dans le château pour se calmer et penser à autre chose. Il enfila un jean et un pull, car les nuits au château étaient assez fraîches, puis sorti à pas de loup du dortoir.

Il descendit dans la salle commune et passa le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il commença sa promenade tout en traversant les couloirs déserts et comme à son habitude alla s'installer tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. D'ici on avait une vue imprenable sur les parcs et le lac. Les soucis paraissaient beaucoup plus insignifiants face à cette immensité. Il s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa les étoiles qui brillaient de milles feux.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement redoutant de tomber nez à nez avec Rusard pour finalement croiser le regard Gris de Malefoy. Son ennemi de toujours leva les yeux vers lui, et ils s'observèrent en silence. Harry observait le Serpentard, dans l'expectative d'une remarque cinglante . Il aurait dû paniquer, ou au moins stresser un peu. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait même pas la force ou l'envie de s'en faire, il s'en remettait juste à son ennemi.

En même temps, quelque chose semblait différent ce soir... Malefoy n'avait pas ce sourire narquois qu'il arborait inlassablement quand ils se croisaient. Au contraire, et c'était assez étrange de le voir comme ça,. Qu'il se laisse voir comme ça, sans son masque, mais il semblait tout aussi perdu et désemparé que lui.

Bien sûr, Harry savait pourquoi. Il comprenait même. Était-ce pour ça aussi qu'il ne voulait pas démarrer les hostilités ?

Depuis la rentrée, Malefoy n'avait jamais montré qu'il était touché d'une manière ou d'une autre par ce qu'il lui arrivait, comme si rien n'avait changé... Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Ce n'était qu'une façade, et Harry était intrigué par cette vérité qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Ils se regardaient toujours, aucuns d'eux n'osant faire un mouvement. Puis Draco soupira, le rejoignit avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur. Draco finit par allonger ses jambes devant lui.

C'était bizarre, mais pas tant que ça finalement... Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, avant que Draco ne tourne la tête vers lui et demande : « Ton parrain ? »

Harry acquiesça, mais n'ajouta rien. C'était bizarre. Draco combla le vide en demandant : « Pourquoi t'es pas avec la belette ou miss-je-sais-tout ? » Harry sourit légèrement à la question. C'était peut-être une trêve, mais ça restait Malefoy. Même s'il manquait ce ton agressif et vindicatif, même s'il semblait vraiment curieux, s'intéressant vraiment à sa réponse pourquoi …. Et il aurait pu ne pas répondre ! Mais c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui maintenant, même si c'était Malefoy. Il était curieux de voir où ça les mènerait. « J'ai pas envie de les inquiéter avec tout ça », répondit-il. Le Serpentard hocha simplement la tête, puis la tourna vers le mur face à eux ? de nouveau. Bien sûr, qu'attendre d'autre de la part du Survivant !? « Et puis aussi..., Draco ramena son visage vers Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre que ça va aller, je vais m'y faire ... ou pire encore, que je DOIS m'y faire ! ! Que j'ai un combat à mener et que je ne peux pas me permettre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort... Mon parrain vient de MOURIR , ce qui me restait de ma famille. J'ai juste envie de le pleurer tranquillement. »

Malefoy le regarda quelques secondes après cette tirade, évaluant ses propos avant d'hocher la tête à nouveau. « Je te comprends. » Et c'était idiot, mais là tout de suite, ça signifiait beaucoup pour Harry.

« Et toi ? J'imagine que c'est à cause ton père ? » Draco retourna à l'observation du mur d'en face. « Ouais... » Il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et Harry attendit la suite qu'il savait venir.

« C'est con, hein ? Continua-t-il finalement après quelques secondes, Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un bon père... même pas vraiment un père en fait... Et c'est uniquement sa faute s'il en est là ! Il paye pour ses erreurs, ses mauvais choix... Mais...

\- Mais il reste ton père. »

Draco chercha son regard, étonné d'en avoir dit autant... et en même temps, pas tant que ça. Parce que la situation était bizarre, mais en même temps, pas tant que ça... Et il était surpris par la compréhension de Potter, et en même temps... « Oui... », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes à nouveau. Il sentait toute la fragilité du moment. Malgré la torpeur qui s'était installée, il savait qu'il suffirait peu de chose pour tout faire basculer à nouveau, et il ne le souhaitait pas. Pourquoi ? Comment se faisait-t-il qu'il se sente si bien avec le Serpentard, là, maintenant ? Que ce soit réciproque visiblement ? Ça n'avait pas tant d'importance pour le moment finalement. Il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête déjà. Il occulta les paroles en relation avec son père ou ce qu'il avait fait, bien que les propos de son « ennemi » le surprirent au plus haut point et laissaient à réfléchir.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Malefoy enchaîna. « Il se fait tard, on devrait aller se coucher... » Draco se leva. La conversation devenait trop tendancieuse, il n'était pas prêt à en rajouter . Il ne se serait jamais cru prêt à en divulguer autant ! Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller comme ça ? Mais il se sentait mieux au final, il ne regrettait pas. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'alcôve, quand Potter le rappela. « Malefoy ! Merci... » Il opina. Toujours cette impression bizarre que rien ne semblait bizarre, alors que ça devrait l'être... « Merci à toi aussi. » dit-il après un moment, reprenant sa route vers les cachots.

Harry le regarda partir, les questions s'agitant dans sa tête sans essayer de les arrêter. Il était tard, il y avait trop de choses à analyser... Il le ferait demain. Ou peut-être pas . Peut-être qu'il laisserait juste ce moment intacte, sans chercher à comprendre plus... Est-ce se reproduirait se demanda-t-il quand même.

Le lendemain, à la même heure, Draco s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se demandant si Harry allait revenir ce soir. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas y croire, mais il espérait férocement que qu'elle avait tort. Quand Harry arriva enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, il s'installa à la même place que la nuit précédente sans dire un mot. Il fixa le ciel pensivement et n'accorda pas un regard à Draco. Ce dernier attendait silencieusement. Il devait être patient, à l'écoute et ne surtout pas précipiter les choses, même si c'était extrêmement difficile pour lui.

« Je ne m'attendait pas à te revoir ici, avoua Harry.

\- Moi non plus Potter. Mais je suis content que tu sois venu.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je te considérais encore comme mon pire ennemi, mais peut-on faire la trêve ? Amis? Dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

\- Une trêve … Pourquoi pas, ami. » répond Draco en lui serrant la main.

Draco plongea dans son regard émeraude, cherchant sa force et son réconfort, tandis qu'Harry se noyait dans les ses yeux argent. Harry s'approcha. Doucement. Tout doucement. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça arriverait, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait imaginer un endroit où il serait plus à sa place. Il sentit Draco répondre au baiser, et le reste de son esprit s'envola. Le baiser s'interrompit, et ils restèrent front contre front, silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est... quelque chose que tu fais souvent entre amis Potter ? Réagit finalement Draco, la voix voilée.

\- Euh... non... Pas vraiment non, Harry répondit, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Oh ! Ok... Mais tu ne suis jamais vraiment les règles, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il face à un Harry perdu.

\- Euh... Non… ?! Draco sourit.

-Ok. C'était juste pour être sûr. » finit-il avant de reprendre

chapitre 2 corrige, bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Draco rentra dans le dortoir. Ensuite il est partit,prendre sa douche avant d'enfiler son pyjama en soie verte. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve, pour ne pas penser à sa journée, et surtout à sa soirée avec Potter, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre individuelle.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit devant lui ses compagnons serpentard.

«Oh tient, voilà un revenant! Où étais-tu passé? Dit Blaise en pénétrant dans la pièce. Tu allais te coucher Demanda-il après avoir jeté un regard circulaire autour de lui.

\- Parti faire un tour. Vu que vous êtes là, ce serait bête de dormir, n'est-ce pas? »

Draco s'installe sur un fauteuil roulant proche de la cheminée et invite ses amis à faire autant. Il y avait Blaise Zabini avec sa peau chocolat qu'il aimait montrer et ses yeux noisettes qui savent analyser tous les faits et gestes présentés devant lui, et Théodore Nott, le brun ténébreux, qui malgré son apparence je m'en foutiste, écoutait attentivement la Scène

«Allons asseyez-vous, ne restez pas debout. Leur dit-il en souriant.

\- on ne va pas tourner autour du pot, alors que Théodore d'une voix blasé, dis -nous où tu étais tout ce temps Drake?

\- Je viens de vous dire, je suis parti faire un tour

\- Justement on ne te croit pas. »Fit Blaise.

Devant la grimace qui fait le sujet, Theo s'expliqua:

«Drake on t'a vu entrer dans l'infirmerie.

\- Mais de quoi parle tu !? Qu'est-ce que le balafré vient faire là-dedans?

\- Draco on ta VU entrer! »

Drago soupira. Il passe la main dans les cheveux, fatigué. Il regarda ses amis et se dit qu'il avait de la chance la chance. Malgré tout ce que l'on disait sur les serpentards, il avait de véritables amis qui ne le laisseront jamais tomber, quelques-soit les bêtises qu'il ferait, ou les décisions qu'il prendrait. Ils le couvriraient toujours.

«Draco ..., C'était Théo qui venait de parler. Drago soupira encore avant de parler.

\- Ok je sors avec Harry, depuis le début de l'année, c'est bon? Vous êtes satisfait? Sa voix était calme et posé. Il se trouve à l'adresse suivante:

\- Waouh pour Une surprise c'est Vraiment Une surprise? S'exclama Blaise. Ça fait combien de temps?

\- 1 mois pour être exact

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu disparaissais souvent, fit remarquer alors Théo.

\- Oui, maintenant vous savez tout.

\- Dray, on est Ami depuis longtemps, dit Blaise dans le regardant dans les yeux, tu m'as l'air heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte Draco, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Je le sais. Et je vous en remercie.

\- Blaise à raison, mais saches que c'est pareil pour moi. Conclu Théo. Draco confirmer avec un signe de tête et renverser sa tête sur son fauteuil

\- Merci les gars. »


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

la découverte

Harry étais tranquillement endormi dans son lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, quand soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre , les volets de la fenêtre furent ouvert avant qu'une voix ne s'éleva :

« Mr Potter, il est l'heure de vous réveiller, fit la voix de Mme Pomfresh.

\- Non, pas envie, j'ai encore sommeil ou envie de dormir, grommela-t-il.

\- Mr Potter, ne faites pas l'enfant, vous sortez aujourd'hui. Le petit déjeuner va bientôt commencer, tenta Mme Pomfresh tandis que la tête d'Harry sorti de sous la couverture.

\- Ah oui, dit-t-il un air suspicieux.

\- Oui. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Je vais vous prélevez un peu de sang pour l'envoyer à St Mangouste

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qui ne va pas chez vous.

\- Oh d'accord , dit-il en se levant du lit.

\- Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pour vous changer prévenez moi quand vous aurez fini » répondu Mme Pomfresh en partant dans son bureau.

Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller, avant d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

« Je suis prêt, indiqua-il face à la porte.

\- Très bien, installez-vous sur le lit et relevez votre manche, j'arrive dans un instant. »

Harry parti s'installer sur le lit, et releva sa manche

Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques minutes après, s'approcha, avant de murmurer un sort en pointant sa baguette sur le bras d'Harry, avant de la ranger quelques secondes après.

« Voilà, je vais envoyer ça et vous aurez le résultat dans 48 heures.

\- D'accord merci, à bientôt, dit-t-il en quittant l'infirmerie. »

Content d'être enfin libre, il se dirigea directement vers le cachot des Serpentards, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié le mot de passe. Dégouté, il allait faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit au même instant.

« Oh tiens Potter, que fais-tu ici, dans l'antre des Serpentards ? Retenti une voix derrière lui le faisant se retourner.

\- Euh ... Je ..., bégaya-t-il face à son interlocuteur qui avait un sourire narquois.

\- Si c'est Draco que tu cherches, il est encore dans sa chambre, dit l'autre en souriant d'un air -je sais ce que tu caches-.

\- Ah oui, d'accord……merci… Zabini répondit-il gêné

\- T'inquiètes pas, votre secret est bien gardé, je ne le dirai à personne, rigola Blaise en voyant la tête que tirait Harry, Bon courage, Je te laisses. »

Encore sur le cul, Harry entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards et expira de soulagement en ne voyant personne à l'horizon. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte, avant de toquer.

« Blaise depuis quand tu toques ? Retenti la voix traînante de Draco

\- Hum non c'est pas Zabini, répliqua Harry en entrant, avant de refermer la porte et de voir Draco relever vivement la tête à l'entente de la voix

\- Potter qu'est-ce tu fais là ? T'étais pas à l'infirmerie ? demande Draco surpris

\- Non elle m'a laissé sortir. Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-il tout en s'approchant.

-Que me chantes-tu là ?

\- Tu me saoules avec tes questions ! T t'es pas ravie! Rétorqua Harry plus qu'irrité.

\- Pardonnez-moi Mônsieur de m'inquiéter de votre santé ! répliqua de la même façon Draco

\- Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'expliqua Harry. Draco s'approcha à son tour, le regardant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son lion, faisant sourire ce dernier contre son épaule.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Drago.

\- Non, je veux juste être avec toi. Répondit Harry en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui provoqua un rire chez le serpentard

\- OK, viens te coucher dans mon lit, Harry le suivi en trainant de pieds, Allonges toi, lui dit-t-il doucement tout en soulevant les draps tandis qu'Harry enlevait ses chaussures pour ensuite s'allonger dans le lit.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? » Demanda Harry avec des yeux larmoyants. Draco soupira, avant de finalement le rejoindre dans son lit. Harry se blottit tout de suite dans ses bras, et s'endormit rapidement. Le regardant dormir, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, Draco se réveilla le premier, avant de murmurer un « tempus » sur lequel il put lire : 7h50. Draco décida de réveiller son adorable petit ami en douceur.

« Hé Harry, lèves-toi, le premier cours va bientôt commencer.

\- Hum, pas envie j'suis bien là, dit-t-il en enfonçant sa tête contre le torse face à lui.

\- Harry, j'ai pas envie d'être collé ! Harry se releva un peu boudeur.

\- Comme si Rogue allait te coller, grommela-t-il. »

Draco s'extirpa de la couverture, avant de se regarder dans le miroir, et de remettre ses chaussures. Harry fit de même.

« Alors tu es prêt ? demanda Draco

\- Hum non pas vraiment, répondit Harry

\- T'inquiète pas, le rassura Draco en attrapant son sac de cours

\- Oh merde, j'ai pas mon sac.

-T'en fais pas, aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ! Harry lui lança un regard blasé mais avec un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, pendant que tu dormait comme une marmotte, j'ai envoyé un elfe de maison te le récupérer.

\- Oh merci, t'es un amour, je t'aime, s'écria Harry en se jetant sur ses lèvres

\- Draco si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas arriver en retard ! » Retenti une voix derrière la porte.

Harry soupira avant de s'éloigner de son chevalier servant.

« - Désolé, dit Draco

\- Pas grave, dit Harry, tu te rattraperas. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Blaise Zabini impatient.

\- Aller Dray dépêches-toi !

\- Blaise ! le préviens Draco.

\- Bon moi je m'en vais, à plus Dray, dit Harry en quittant le dortoir à toute vitesse.

A plus pour la suite


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Apres le départ précipité de Harry, Blaise entra dans la chambre, tout en observant la porte d'où Harry avait disparu.

« Waouh c'est moi qui le fait fuir ou quoi ?

\- A ton avis imbécile, lui répond Draco irrité

\- Hehe désolé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, mais pour l'instant on doit se dépêcher. » dit Blaise en guettant sa monstre.

Draco vérifia sa tenue une derniere fois avant de quitter le dortoir afin de se rendre en cours de potion.

Ils arrivèrent avant le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci rentra quelques minutes après sa cape tournoyant derrière lui, non sans avoir jeter un regard irrité autour de lui.

« Ouvrez votre manuel page 292, grinça le professeur Rogue, aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre a fabriqué le sérum de vérité et son antidote, même si je doute de la capacité de certain, j'ose espérer que quelques élèves s'en sortiront fit-il en glissant un œil sur les Serpentards, la liste des ingrédients et les instructions sont dans le livre finit-t-il vous avez deux heures. »

Il alla s'installer à son bureau pour corriger quelques devoirs, puis se retourna vers ses élèves.

« Et ah oui Mr Potter, allez-vous mette en binôme avec Malfoy » siffla Rogue.

Harry qui avait pourtant tenté de rester discret, ramassa ses affaires et d'un pas lent alla s'installer à la table désigne.

« Bon, Potter tu me lis les instructions, et moi je fais la potion, OK ? » répliqua Draco sans lui jeter un regard, ce qui surpris Harry qui ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Bien, commençons dit Draco

-Euh D'accord bon, il faut le jus de fois de rat, du sang de dragon, et la bave de corbeau , beurk grimace-t-il

\- D'accord, maintenant lis moi la préparation, dit-il en allumant le feu avant de mettre le chaudron

\- Verser le jus de foie de rat dans le chaudron. Ajouter 1,2dl de sang de dragon et 1cl de bave de corbeau

\- Hum Ok, ensuite, dit-il en faisant ce que lui dictait Harry

\- Il faut tourner 3fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, lit-il à Draco qui fit ce qui lui était demandé avant de sourire en voyant la potion prendre la couleur souhaité.

\- Tu vois Potter, tu peux servir à quelque chose, dit-il en se retournant vers lui ,Eh Potter est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet de voir Harry avec le visage tout blanc, une main sur la bouche.

\- Oui ça va, Malefoy, c'est juste l'odeur de la potion qui me donne la nausée, rassura Harry une fois les maux de ventre passé. »

La sonnerie retentie peu de temps après

« C'est fini, donnez-moi vos flacons » retenti la voix du professeur Rogue.

Harry rempli le flacon, avant de se baisser pour récupérer son sac. Soudain il ressentit un vertige , et alors que le flacon allait tomber, les réflexes d'attrapeur de Draco lui permirent de sauver la fiole et de la déposer lui-même sur le bureau.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez la Mr Malefoy, déclara Rogue en lançant un regard mauvais à Harry

\- C'est n'est rien Monsieur, nous connaissons tous la maladresse de Potter, dit draco, d'une voix glacial. »

Harry quitta précipitamment la salle, les larmes aux yeux, blessé par les mots de Draco. Il passa la journée avec ses amis, tout en évitant de croiser Draco au détour d'un couloir.

Ses amis le questionnant sur son absence durant le petit déjeuner, il leur trouva une excuse possible :

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien, donc Madame Pomfresh m'a encore gardé enfermé.

\- Hum, si tu le dis », fit Hermione un peu suspicieuse. Par contre Ron le crut sans hésitation.

Lors du diner, Harry reçu un mot de Draco, qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour la soirée.

N'ayant pas très faim, il décida de s'y rendre en avance, caché sous sa cape d' invisibilité. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant sa cachette.

« Harry c'est bon tu peux enlever ta cape, il n'y a personne ici. »

Harry enleva sa cape avec une moue surprise sur son visage, ce qui fit rigoler Draco .

« Allez viens rentrons, tu n'es pas venu au diner de ce soir.

\- Pas faim, grommela Harry »

Draco murmura le mot de passe, et fit entre harry, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

Harry se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, à peine rentré qu'il enleva ses chaussures et se jeta sur le lit de Draco qui entra et referma sa porte derrière lui.

« Ce que tu as dit en cours de potion m'a blessé.

\- Je n'ai rien dis de mal pourtant. Ce n'était que la stricte vérité, foi de Malefoy.

\- Alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici, asséna harry tout en se levant, avant que Draco ne lui bloque le passage.

\- Je suis désolé, Okay, murmura Draco en lui caressant la joue, ce qui fit soupiré Harry avant qu'il ne se rassoit, Draco à ses côtés, , Tu dors ici ? demanda-t-il

\- Hum oui, bailla un Harry éreinté

\- Tu veux que je te prête un pyjama ?

\- Tu sais qu'un simple tee-shirt est suffisant pour moi », murmura Harry

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, farfouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et de le lancer à Harry qui l'en remerciant d'un sourire aimant.

Draco profita de ce moment calme, puis parti se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit , il trouva son Harry déjà endormi. Il sourit attendrit, avant d'aller le rejoindre dans son lit.

Harry se lova directement contre lui, la tête reposant sur le torse de Draco.

Non, Draco faisait erreur, ce n'était plus son lit, mais leur lit, leur chambre. De même que le balafré dans ses bras n'était plus « Potter », mais Harry, même mieux SON Harry. Et c'est sur cette pensée, que Draco Malefoy, alias la fouine, surnommé Dray, s'endormit comme un jeune homme éperdument et irrémédiablement amoureux à jamais et pour toujours.

A suivre...

Merci a pouik pour ses correction


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, Draco se leva en premier. Il partit prendre sa douche, puis mis son uniforme.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il appela un elfe de maison pour lui demander un petit déjeuner pour deux.

Pendant ce temps, il s'occupa de réveiller SA marmotte personnelle.

« Harry lèves-toi, murmura Draco tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur le visage de son bien aimé. »

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres avant de répondre « Si à chaque réveille tu fais ça, j'en deviendrais vite accro tu sais. » susurra Harry en réclamant un baiser emplit de tendresse à son blond.

Draco le repoussa doucement, l'horloge tournait et ils devaient se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Un pouf se fit entendre, amenant l'elfe précédemment appelé ainsi qu'un plateau qui ce dernier déposa sur le bout du lit avant de transplaner de nouveau.

« Waouh très aimable cette elfe, siffla Harry surpris.

\- Hum oui, dit Draco tout en prenant le plateau afin de le déposer sur les cuisses d'Harry.

\- Merci chéri !

\- Ah, il y a une lettre pour toi, regardant le nom de l'expéditeur, de Mr Pomfresh semble-t-il, ajouta le jeune Lord en tendant la lettre à son destinataire.

\- Merci. »

Ils mangèrent chacun leur petit déjeuner tout en bavardant. Ensuite Harry alla se laver à son tour, et ressortie prêt pour la journée de cours qui s'annonçait.

« Bon lisons cette lettre, soupira Harry les mains tout de même tremblantes

\- T'inquiètes pas, c'est surement rien de grave, tu te sens mieux, non ? Et puis elle t'avait laissé sortir de l'infirmerie. Ne t'en fais pas, ce doit être pour te demander de te reposer et prendre soin de toi. » Tenta de le rassurer Draco.

Harry souffla pour se donner davantage de courage, il était un Griffondor, fort et courageux, puis ouvrit la lettre. Après l'avoir lu, Harry blêmit et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir il la laisser tomber sous le choc. Inquiet, Draco ramassa la lettre d'un geste rapide et la lit :

Mr Potter,

Apres avoir effectué plusieurs examens médicaux, et avec l'aide des médecins de St Mangouste, nous avons enfin trouvé de quoi il en retournait. Sachez que les tests ont été refaits plusieurs fois, et donc ne douter pas de leur véracité.

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceint d'environ semaines . Toutes mes félicitations à vous et votre compagnon.

En cas de doutes ou de questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. Nous planifierons votre suivi jusqu'au terme de celle-ci. Encore toute mes félicitations, Mr Potter.

Mme Pomfresh

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Draco se leva avant de tourner en rond tout en réfléchissant à ce que cela signifiait pour eux, tel un lion en cage.

« Draco ..., est-ce que tu vas bien ? » murmura Harry d'une petite voix, perdue et chevrotante.

Draco se retourna brusquement vers lui, ancrant ses yeux qui semblaient le foudroyer sur place. Surpris par son regard, Harry baissa la tête, comme pris en faute et regarda ses chaussures avec intérêt.

« Excuses moi Harry, je suis juste … surpris. Je n'aurais pas dû te regarder ainsi.

\- Je suis tout autant choqué, je ne savais même pas possible pour un homme de …. Bref tu vois où je veux en venir. Un truc de sorcier encore… Mais s'il te plait, ne me regarde plus avec ses yeux, tu me fais penser à ton père. fit Harry

\- Je suis désolé Harry. Tu ne fais décidément rien comme tout le monde, sourit légèrement Draco pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Draco tendit la main avant d'enchainer : Tu viens ? Allons voir madame Pomfresh ? »

Harry saisit la main qui lui était tendu et laissa passer un faible sourire pour le propriétaire de cette dite main.

Ils se levèrent, et quittèrent le dortoir pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé devant la porte de l'antre du dragon, comme la surnommait pratiquement tout Poudlard, Draco toqua. Ils entrèrent après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Oh Mr Potter … et Mr Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour vous ? leur demanda cette dernière qui semblait surprise de la présence du second élève, mais se doutant de la raison de leur présence.

Bonjour, je euh … et bien …, bégaya Harry ne sachant par quoi commencer.

\- C'est pour la lettre que nous avons reçu ce matin. Coupa Draco.

\- Je m'en doute messieurs, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. » Elle leur désigna une porte au fond de l'infirmerie avant de s'y installer tous trois.

« Vu votre présence Mr Malfoy, j'en déduis que vous êtes sûrement le deuxième père, Draco hocha la tête. Bien, que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Draco s'apercevant qu'Harry semblait dépasser décida de prendre les choses en mains.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je ne vais certainement pas vous expliquer par quel moyen se conçoit un bébé, à priori vous savez, mais votre question est certainement plus d'un point de vue biologique, n'est-ce pas ? » Les voyant hoché la tête elle reprit :

« Eh bien, dans de rare cas, il est possible pour un sorcier mâle d'enfanter. Il faut pour cela que leur partenaire soit leur compagnon, vous voyez où je veux en venir messieurs ? Cela signifie un lien d'âme-sœur qui aura été choisis par la Magie, voilà comment il a été possible pour vous messieurs de créer une poche magique et de combiner vos ADN afin de créer un fœtus. Toutefois, ces grosses étant rares, elles sont dangereuse aussi bien pour le porteur que le futur enfant.

\- Et il n'est donc pas envisageable de mettre fin à la grossesse, questionna Draco.

\- Non c'est trop risqué pour la santé de Mr Potter,répondit Mme Pomfresh, ce qui fit soupiré Draco.

\- Si jamais mes parents apprennent ça, je suis mort. » Mais pas seulement moi. » Ajouta Draco son visage exprimant une réelle anxiété, mais pas seulement pour lui. L'infirmière comprenait assez bien le dilemme de Draco, un Lord héritier d'une famille telle que les Malfoy se devant de respecter les traditions ancestrales. Elle finit par se tourner vers son patient, Harry.

« Et vous Mr Potter, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? demanda Mme Pomfresh

\- Hem, et bien, je suis un peu perdue. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu une vraie famille, j'aime les enfants, et j'aimerai bien en avoir, mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, un peu précipité. Je suis, enfin nous sommes encore trop jeunes. Souffla Harry.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais malheureusement, il n'y a plus de retour possible en arrière. Vous allez devoir assumer. Tout d'abord il va vous falloir en parler au directeur Dumbledore, ensuite nous aviserons ENSEMBLE, est-ce clair messieurs ? » Finit Mme Pomfresh. Harry hocha la tête, tandis que Draco restait silencieux, en proie à une intense réflexion.


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Après avoir promis à Madame Pomfresh de parler de la grossesse d'Harry auprès du Directeur Dumbledore, ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs amis.Du côté de Draco, celui-ci se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il était tellement distrait par les dernière nouvelles , qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas d'être déjà arrivé et d'avoir ouvert les portes.

« Tiens tiens, voilà le revenant! s'exclama Blaise en se servant du jus de citrouille.

\- Bonjour s à toi aussi Blaise, Bonjour Théo, dit Draco en sortantde ses pensées.

\- Oh toi, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.» Ajouta Théo en relevant la tête de son bouquin.Draco jeta discrètement un coup d'œil autour d'eux , avant de leur faire signe qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Draco se servit une grande tasse de café sous les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis. Blaise échangea un regard avec Théo avant de glisser discrètement à son intention:«Je sens que c'est plutôt important.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, ou même encore risqué.» Lui répondit de la même manière Théo, tout en observant leur ami qui se perdait encore dans la contemplation de son café.Harry qui se trouvait attablé à la table des Griffondors, regarde observa la table des Serpentard. Il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux gris du Prince des Serpentard, quand celui-ci releva ces derniers de sa tasse, avant de se détourner.

«Harry! Tu es sûr que ça va? Ca fait plusieurs fois que l'on t'appelle? Demanda Hermione l'air rudement inquiète.

\- Hein ? Je … bien sûr que ça va. déclara précipitamment Harry.

\- T'en es sûr vieux? Parce que c'est bien la première fois que je te vois prendre du thé le matin! S'exclama Ron la bouche pleine sous le regard dégouté d'Hermione.

\- Puisque je vous le dit!»S'écria Harry les nerfs à vif en se levant et quittant la table à grand pas.Ses deux meilleurs amis se jetèrent un regard interloqué, avant de sortir rapidement à la suite de leur ami.Tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur la table des Griffondors après la gueulante de Potter.Les Serpentards non plus n'avaient rien loupé de la scène.

«Aïe, rien ne va plus chez le trio d'or, remarqua Blaise surpris du coup d'éclat du célèbre rouge et or, Tu sais ce qui lui arrive? interrogea-il à Draco.

-Blaise tais-toi, si ça se trouve lui-même ne le sais pas, le coupa Théo

\- Ok, souffla Blaise

\- Bon, si vous avez fini allons-y, demander intima Draco en se levant

\- Oui» Firent Théo et Blaise en même temps tout en se levant à leur tour.Ils quittèrent la table, dans le plus grand silence et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de divination.

« Bon maintenant si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas» Déclara Blaise impatiemment.Draco s'arrêta et Jetta lança un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux, après avoir vérifié qu'il y a personne aux alentours.

«Voilà, vous savez qu'il est possible pour un couple sorcier mâle d'avoir des enfants, commença-t-il

\- Oui grâce à une potion souligna Théo

\- Justement, le souci c'est que le garçon qui me sert de petit copain, qui ne fait rien pas comme tout le monde. S'exclama Draco hystérique.

\- Attend deux secondes, tu veux dire que Potter est enceinte? demanda Blaise en blanchissant à vue d'œil

\- Draco est-ce vrai? Tu ne plaisantes pas? interrogea Théo

\- Malheureusement, oui, et d'après Mme Pomfresh, il est impossible d'interrompre la grossesse. Ce serait trop risqué pour Harry. Souffla Draco

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Sans potion surtout? Souligna Théo

\- Et bien une chose positive, c'est que l'on nous a découvert notre lien d'âme sœur.

\- Oh putain! s'exclama Blaise

\- Donc toi et Potter, vous êtes des âme sœur. déclara doucement Théo auquel Draco répondit en hochant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdu… plus que d'habitude souffla Draco.

\- Et Potter? Il en dit quoi de tout ça? demanda Blaise

\- oh la même chose que moi je pense. On est tous les deux perdu. Vous connaissez mes parents et leurs idéologies, les traditions des sangs purs. Bref, c'est impensable que mes parents l'apprennent. Harry lui doit en plus se faire à l'idée, que le … bébé … et sa magie vont le changer. Bref, les symptômes de femme enceinte et tout le bazar qui va avec.

\- Saches que quoi qu'il arrive, on est avec toi et Potter, ajouta Théo, n'est-ce pas Blaise?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Blaise, en plus je serai le futur parrain de cet enfant! plaisanta-t-il ce qui réussit puisque Draco rigola en secouant la tête.

\- Merci les gars, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Harry, lui, était déjà arrivé devant la salle de divination. Il s'assit au sol, suivi par ses amis, le temps d'attendre le reste des élèves et la professeur.

« Harry, nous sommes tes amis pas vrai? Dis-nous ce qui se passe? soupira Hermione

\- Mione a raison vieux, confirma Ron

\- D'accord, Harry inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer, Vous savez que j'étais à l'infirmerie depuis un bon moment. Je suis sorti il y a peu et j'ai passé fais plusieurs examens qui n'ont rien donné et refais un autre test. J'ai reçu le résultat. s'interrompit-il.

\- Ne me dit que tu es mourant? coupa Ron

\- NON! Non Ron, je ne suis pas mourant, je … vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire, mais … il se trouve que je sois enceinte.

\- Harry bon sang, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, dit Hermione

\- Malheureusement pas pour moi, je suis belle et bien enceinte. Avec la chance que j'ai, ça ne m'étonne même pas!

\- Harry, tu sais que pour ça, il faut une potion. Et d'après ce que je sais sache, je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre de potion de contraception et le seul maître de potion capable de faire ça est Snape, et surtout vous ne vous appréciez pas, donc comment est-ce possible?» Demanda Ron.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ron choqués qu'il sache autant chose à ce sujet.

«Quoi je vous rappelle quand même que ma famille fait parti d'une lignée de sang pur, donc je suis obligé de savoir ce genre de chose à ce sujet, asséna Ron en rougissant de gêne.

\- D'après Mme Pomfresh, il s'agit d'une histoire de liens d'âme sœur.

\- Un lien d'âme sœur?! Cela n'est pas jamais arrivé depuis des siècles ! S'exclama Ron, Décidément tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde Harry!

\- Je le sais déjà, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

\- Je ne me moque pas Harry, je suis juste choqué!

\- Ouais, soupira Harry

\- Saches qu'on est là pour toi Harry, quoi qu'il advienne, déclara Ron, n'est-ce pas Mione

\- Oui» confirma Hermione.La prof arriva à ce moment-là, interrompant la discussion et les fit entrer dans la salle de cours.

«Bonjour les enfants, Mr le directeur m'a demandé de faire des groupes mixtes. Mr Malefoy et Melle Granger, Mr Potter et Mr Nott, Mr Weasley et Mr Zabini, Mr Londubat et Melle Parkinson, ...» Elle continua jusqu'à ce que chacun soit affilié par paire.«Chacun par rejoindre sa ou son camarade.

\- Malefoy, fit Hermione en s'asseyant

\- Granger, grimaça Draco- Bien, étant donné que l'on risque de faire équipe toute l'année, pourquoi ne pas faire la paix?» Demanda Hermione en souriant et en lui tendant la main.Surpris, Draco ne sut quoi faire. Après un petit temps de réflexion, il prit pitié de la jeune femme, se disait-il intérieurement, mais surtout par égard pour son petit ami et sous les regards choqués de ses camarades, et davantage des Serpentards, il finit par lui serrer la main en affichant un léger sourire sous le regard brillant de son Harry.

A suivre...


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

POV Hermione

OK OK, vous vous demandez surement bien pourquoi moi, HermioneGranger, sorcière née moldu, ait décidé de faire ami-ami avec Malefoy, un serpentard. Mais pas n'importe lequel, le Prince des serpents et qui ne s'est pas gêné de m'insulter de «sang de bourbe». Eh bien voilà c'est tout simple. Voyez-vous il est pas mal dans son genre, et riche de surcroît. Bon c'est vrai que c'est ne pas le seul, surtout parmi les sang-purs, comme ses deux amis Nott et Zabini qui ne sont pas mal non plus, mais bon moi c'est Malefoy que je veux. Et je l'aurai, foi de Granger ! Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez «et Ronald dans tout ça?», Peuh. De un, vous l'avez bien regardé? Il est dégoûtant, aucun savoir vivre, aucune bonne manière, les porcs mangent plus proprement que lui, et il est pauvre! Je vaux mieux que ça quand même non? Revenons-en à Malefoy Junior, je ne sais pas s'il est célibataire ou en couple, mais je reste persuadée qu'il est libre. A moi la gloire et la belle vie!

Fin POV Hermione

POV Harry

Après m'être assis au côté de Nott, je me tourne vers la table de Mione et Dray. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je fus surpris des initiatives de Mione, et en même temps super content. C'est le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie. J'en suis tellement ému que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, foutu hormones qui commencent déjà à se détraquer.

«Eh Potter, est-ce que tu vas bien? me demande mon coéquipier

\- Oui, c'est juste que je suis un peu trop émotif en ce moment, et voir mon petit ami et ma meilleure ami faire une trêve ça me touche vraiment. C'est bête non ? reniflais-je doucement

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ah oui, Draco nous l'a annoncé, je suis au courant de tout. déclara Nott en désignant discrètement des yeux mon ventre

\- Oh … déjà … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vous en parle maintenant. Bon c'est vrai que de mon côté j'en ai parlé à Ron et Hermione, mais par contre je ne leur ai pas encore dit pour … Draco…, ais-je enchaîné

\- OK OK, Potter on se calme, rigola légèrement Nott, t'inquiètes pas, Blaise et moi nous sommes des gens de confiance et les meilleurs amis de Draco, et maintenant pour toi et futur mini-vous, me rassura Nott

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous bien installé, le cours va pouvoir commencer. Donc je vous demande votre attention à tous les enfants» déclare Mme Trelawney. Elle continua avant de leur demander ensuite de lui apporter une théière qu'elle remplit, de s'en verser une tasse, puis de boire cette dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que les feuilles. Une fois chaque élève servit, elle détailla le processus.

«Vous devrez alors faire tourner trois fois les feuilles de thé avec la main gauche dans le sens des horloges, une fois le thé but, retourner la tasse au-dessus de votre soucoupe en attendant que la dernière goutte soit tombée, puis passez la tasse à votre coéquipier pour qu'il lise votre avenir. Vous pourrez vous aider des pages 5 et 6 de 'Lever le voile du futur'. Bon c'est à votre tour maintenant les enfants, allez-y, Mr Potter et Mr Nott pourquoi ne pas nous faire une démonstration pour vos camarades?»

Je déteste vraiment ce cours, et littéralement cette Mme Trelawney. Qu'allait-elle encore me sortir. Qu'une mort imminente et atroce allait arriver rapidement? Je soupir doucement.

«Bon allons-y. Tu as entendu Potter? Et je te laisse l'honneur de commencer, dit Nott.

\- Oui quand il faut y aller» soupirais-je

Je prends la théière pleine devant moi, m'en verse une tasse, la tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ET de la main gauche, boit l'eau aromatisé par les feuilles de thé, avant de retourner ma tasse au-dessus de la soucoupe en attendant que la dernière goutte ne soit tombée, puis je passe la tasse à Nott pour qu'il lise "mon avenir". Il prend le livre à la page indiqué par notre professeur et commence a décrire les dessins de mes feuilles.

«Hum je vois, un soleil, commença-t-il, oh une dague, un aigle peut-être, une enveloppe, un œil ouvert, et une main, finit-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Quel interprétation peut-on en tirer Professeur Trelawney? Questionne un élève de poufsouffle

\- Cela mes enfants, signifie que l'avenir de Mr Potter sera assez chargé et mouvementé. Heureusement, il aura des amis sur qui compter. Une très bonne nouvelle lui est parvenu, déclare-t-elle, bon au travail maintenant vous autres, bon travail Mr Potter, Mr Nott.»

Fin POV Harry

POV Draco

Ce que Théo avait dit, et surtout l'interprétation de notre professeur, ne me rassurait pas du tout. D'ailleurs celle-ci se rapproche et se penche au-dessus de notre paire à Hermione et moi.

«Cela ne devrait pas vous inquiéter Mr Malefoy, vous vous en sortirez. Toutefois faites attention à vous. Je ressens une mauvaise ombre autour de vous. Apprenez à faire confiance au gens qui vous entoure, mais surveillez votre entourage, vous pourriez être surpris. Quand à vous Mlle Granger ….»

Dong dong!!!

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, interrompant notre chère Mme Trelawney qui se trouvait derrière ma chaise, ouf sauvé par le gong.

«Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy, je vous prierais de patienter un moment, j'ai un message à vous faire passer.» déclare Mme la folle a liée.

Après que tout le monde soit sorti pour rejoindre le cours suivant, elle nous dit que le directeur souhaite nous voir avant d'aller au cours de métamorphose

«Oh et toute mes félicitations Messieurs» héla-t-elle avant que nous partions pour le bureau directorial.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau du grand Dumbledore

Harry attrape ma main, et fit comme si rien n'était. Je le regarde et lui souris doucement.

«Ah quoi est dû cette soudaine tendresse Potter?

\- Je suis fier de toi, Nott m'a dit que tu leur en avais parlé, me répondit-il, les joues légèrement rougie.

\- Oui, ce sont mes meilleurs amis, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- J'en ai aussi parlé à Ron et Hermione, par contre je n'ai pas réussi à leur avouer que tu es le second père du … du bébé, pour nous deux avoue-t-il tandis qu'il se mord la lèvre, pour ça j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps, je préfère attendre encore un peu. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

\- Non, prends ton temps, je serai là.»

Nous donnons le mot de passe citrouille acidulé puis montons les escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Nous nous arrêtons face à la porte et hésitons longuement avant d'échanger un regard. Je respire un grand coup pour me donner du courage et frappe à la porte.

« Entrez !» nous invite la douce voix de Dumbledore. Harry ouvre la porte et me laisse passer en premier en me suivant et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur.

«Draco et Harry, venez donc vous assoir. Vous voulez boire un thé? Des bonbons aux citrons?

\- Non merci directeur, répondis-je pendant qu'Harry secoua la tête négativement.

\- Bon vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué? Madame Pomfresh m'a prévenu de ce qui vous arrivait, d'ailleurs toute mes félicitations Messieurs, dit-il en se caressant la barbe. Avez-vous des questions? Pris une décision?

Harry et moi on échange un regard, avant je ne réponde pour nous deux:

«Non, pas encore Monsieur, on n'a pas encore pris de décision, ni vraiment discuter.

\- Vous connaissez les risques qu'Harry pourrait encourir si vous décidiez d'interrompre sa grossesse? Mais il est vrai que vous êtes encore jeunes et étudiants. Poudlard accueille et éduque les jeunes sorciers, mais n'est pas adapté pour un nouveau-né, dit-il en nous regardant derrière ses lunettes demi-lune.

\- Oui nous savons tout cela, fit Harry

\- Si vous choisissez d'attendre la fin de la grosses, il vous restera deux décisions: abandonner et faire adopter l'enfant à sa naissance; ou bien le garder tout en continuant vos études.»

Harry me lance un regard larmoyant, je sais ce qu'il a vécu. Il ne veut pas que le bébé subisse la même chose que lui. Ma décision est prise, j'espère qu'Harry ne m'en voudra pas de la prendre pour nous deux, pour nous trois.

«Nous le gardons, c'est notre enfant» déclarais-je convaincu de mon choix. Le sourire qu'Harry me lance, efface les derniers doutes que j'aurais pu avoir. Il attrape de nouveau ma main, et entrelace mes doigts aux siens.

«Très bien, sachez que je suis là en cas de besoin, ainsi que madame Mr Pomfresh. Il me faut en informer le restant de vos professeurs, nous sourit-il.

\- Et pour mes parents? Demandais-je

\- C'est à vous de voir Mr Malefoy. Mais sachez que vous ne devriez pas trop tarder à leur annoncer. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il l'apprenne par un autre intermédiaire?»

Harry me serre plus fort la main et cela me fit sourire. Il était là pour moi, comme moi je resterai.

«De toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'ils le savent déjà.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça? me demande Harry paniqué.

\- La tapisserie de la famille Malefoy.

\- Quelle tapisserie Dray ? Interroge Harry toujours nerveux.

\- Une tapisserie ancestrale et magique qui appartient à la famille Malefoy depuis sa création. Donc à chaque naissance ou grossesse, les noms des nouveaux «liens» si je puis dire, apparaît sur la tapisserie. Par exemple dans notre cas, cette maudite tapisserie nous a déjà balancé. Quand un héritier va arriver, les branches des liens apparaissent magiquement.

\- Attends, est-ce que ça veut dire que mon nom s'est inscrit au côté du tiens?

\- Fort probable oui. Il doit y avoir un lien qui descend de nous deux dans l'attente de la naissance et du nom du bébé. Si c'est le cas, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Ma mère sera heureuse d'avoir un petit-enfant à materniser, cela peut bien se passer, mais concernant mon père, ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

\- Ton père n'est plus en prison ?

\- Non, il a été libéré. Ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- Sachez Mr Malefoy que votre père change, et que c'est grâce à votre mère qu'il est sorti. Pour la suite, c'est à eux de vous en parler, pas à moi.»

Loin de tout cela au manoir Malefoy

Narcissa regardait les lettres ouvertes, posées sur la table, perplexe, ne sachant pas quoi en penser ou quoi en faire. Finalement elle se rallia à sa coutume habituelle en de pareilles occasions. Cela consistant à crier un tonitruant :

«LUCIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS !»

Ce n'était certes pas très élégant, mais ça calmait les nerfs. Et surtout, son époux rappliquait rapidement.

Elle attendit peu de temps, se redressant sur la causeuse et lissant les plis de sa robe sur ses cuisses, puis son époux se décida enfin à faire son apparition par la porte qui menait au vestibule. Depuis quelques jours il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son expression tourmentée, due à une affaire qui tournait plutôt mal avec des sommes importantes d'argent en jeu. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas besoin de perdre plus leur fortune avec les énormes sommes qu'ils avaient été obligés de verser en dédommagement au Ministère pour leur implication dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Sans compter le prix des restaurations du Manoir Malefoy qui commençait peu à peu à retrouver sa gloire d'antan.

Et il ne s'agissait que de pierres, car rien ne semblait pouvoir réparer les dégâts invisibles infligés au cœur même de la famille : Le mental des Malefoy. Au plus bas après des mois et des mois de torture psychologique, de mortifications et d'humiliations au sein même de leur demeure, ils en ressortaient fatigués.

Et ils avaient laissé faire ça. Lucius avait laissé faire ça en invitant le diable dans leur intimité, ne réalisant que trop tard qu'à cause de la marque des ténèbres, il tenait grand ouverte les portes du Manoir à tous les autres mangemorts, vil racaille méprisable, puante et dégoutante.

Narcissa ne lui faisait néanmoins aucun reproche, car il était assez grand et responsable pour s'en faire lui-même, et de fait, il y avait quelque chose de brisé en lui. A partir de quand était-ce arrivé ? Etait-ce lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris sa baguette ? Etait-ce lorsque celle-ci s'était cassée ? Etait-ce Azkaban qui avait terminé le travail ? Il avait tout fait pour garder un semblant de grandeur, mais il n'avait trompé personne, et encore moins Narcissa. Et à la fin, il n'avait plus eu qu'à cœur de sauver sa famille.

Maintenant que tout était enfinfini, qu'ils étaient en sécurité, chez eux, il semblait perdu et désorienté.

«Narcissa, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus hurler comme cela. Nous avons encore des elfes de maisons que je sache, si tu désires me faire appeler…»

Elle balaya de sa main la remarque et lui désigna les lettres.

«Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta famille nous envoie des félicitations, d'après ce que je sache je ne suis pas enceinte.»

Lucius haussa les sourcils à la façon malfoyenne, puis fit le tour de la table basse pour s'emparer d'une des missives et la parcourir. Il semblait tout aussi dubitatif qu'elle.

«Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire ?»

Il s'en saisit d'une autre, mais le contenu était tout aussi vague et insatisfaisant. S'il n'avait s'agit que d'une ou deux cartes, il aurait pu conclure à une simple erreur, mais il y en avait bien une douzaine étalées là, face à eux, et il saluait la retenue de Narcissa qui avait tout ouvert et lu avant de le faire mander, certes un peu cavalièrement.

Il laissa tomber la lettre et fut pris d'une sourde inquiétude. Ce qui se passait en ce moment au manoir… Et ça…. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Narcissa sembla lire dans ses yeux le déroulement de ses pensées car elle eut une expression un peu choquée.

«Draco n'aurait pas osé …»

Et même si ce n'était pas très élégants, tous deux se précipitèrent vers le salon des Illustres, là où se trouvait la tapisserie familiale des Malefoy. Et là ils virent la raison des courriers et félicitations qu'ils avaient pu recevoir.

Il y eut comme un cri d'horreur qui résonna dans le manoir, faisant se recroquevillé les elfes de maison sur eux même de peur d'être les fautifs.

Voilà la suite


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

POV Ronald

Waouh mon pauvre Harry, ce genre de coup du destin n'arrive qu'à lui. Et notre petite Mione qui sympathise avec le prince des serpentards, je ne la comprends plus.

Le cours de divination aura été intéressant pour une fois. Selon ma tasse de thé, mon avenir n'est pas mal non plus, il semble plutôt calme, enfin plus que celui d'Harry. Il semblerait par l'interprétation de Zabini, que je rencontrerais bientôt mon grand Amour et que cette personne je la connaît de loin. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas qui ça peut être, peut être que c'est Hermione, j'ai toujours eu le béguin pour elle, si douce, si belle et si intelligente.

Après le cours, on se dirige vers les cachots, Harry ne nous suis pas, et Malefoy non plus d'ailleurs. Bizarre, je me demande pourquoi.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe de potions, la chauve-souris des cachots, enfin le professeur Snape, nous ordonne d'entrer et nous demande de reprendre nos paires de divination. Oui, le directeur Albus Dumbledore souhaite améliorer la cohésion entre les maisons, même celles rivales depuis la création de l'école.

Je me retrouve donc encore à côté du pote de Malefoy, Blaise Zabini. Je ne supporte pas ce mec.

Vous vous demandé surement pourquoi? Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est ami avec Malefoy, ne vous méprenez pas là-dessus. C'est juste que ce mec semble trop parfait, il est, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais vous dire ça, mais il a son charme, gentil, intelligent, blagueur, généreux, … Eh ne me demandez pas comment je sais tout ça, mais je reste très observateurs.

Fin POV Ronald

« Voici la potion d'aujourd'hui, ce sera un philtre de paix. Les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin sont noté sur le tableau et disponible dans la réserve. Vous avez deux heures.»

Tous les élèves se mettent au travail, même Ron qui ronchonne.

Du côté de Harry et Draco, après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur, nos deux tourtereaux partirent en direction de leur cours de potion, main dans la main. Tous les élèves étaient désormais en cours, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter d'être vu.

«Merci, dit doucement Harry

\- Pourquoi donc?

\- Pour tout, l'amour que tu me portes, que tu sembles porter pour le bébé. fit Harry

\- Oh, de rien», renifla Draco avec son air Malefoyen, ce qui fit rigoler Harry.

Ils continuèrent de parler sur le chemin, et arrivèrent selon eux trop rapidement devant la porte de la salle de cours de potion.

« ROH non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y entrer, Snape va encore s'acharner sur moi, soupira Harry

\- on est obligé d'y aller amour, ne t'occupes pas de lui, lui dit Draco.

\- OK» fit Harry l'air boudeur

Draco soupir, détacha sa main de celle d'Harry et lui offrit un petit baiser tendre avant de toqué à la porte.

«Entrez!» fit la voix forte du professeur. Ils entrent, Harry en premier, Draco suivant et refermant la porte et chacun donnant son mot d'excuse signé du directeur.

« Bien, allez vous asseoir à côté de votre camarade, les mêmes paires qu'en divination, vous en remercierez notre cher Directeur.»

Harry parti rejoindre Théodore Nott et Draco, Hermione Granger, qui lui fit un sourire qui devait être selon elle radieux et craquant pour charmer son futur Draco.

Malgré que les deux avaient déjà bien avancé dans leur potion, il restait encore une bonne heure. Ce qui fut dur pour Harry qui en temps normal a déjà du mal à supporter l'odeur des potions.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, malgré l'accident de potion raté de Neville.

A la fin du cours, chaque groupe donna leur potion au professeur Snape.

POV Severus Snape

Après le départ de cette bande de cornichon griffondors, les serpentards sont bien plus disciplinés et intelligent, je quitte mes cachots pour rejoindre mes appartements avant d'aller déjeuner. Je me demande pourquoi Albus a bien put convoquer Draco, et Mr l'impertinent, comme son foutu père, Potter.

Je donne mon mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer, mais me retiens au mur soudainement pris d'un vertige. Je m'arrête assailli par des images qui afflux dans mon cerveau, mais tout reste vague, brouillé.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur et m'assoit au sol pour reprendre mon calme. Après quelques minutes, et le malaise passé, je me relève lentement et m'apprète à me diriger vers mon fauteuil, quand j'aperçoit une lettre posée sur mon bureau.

Qui a pu entrersans que je n'en soit informé?

Je m'approche doucement de cette dernière et lance plusieurs (vaux mieux être prudent et c'est Snape après tout) sorts de détection dessus au cas où, ne sait-on jamais.

Comme rien ne se passa, je l'ouvrit avec prudence.

«Cher Severus,

Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que tes souvenirs commencent à te revenir.

Et surtout, que je ne suis plus de ce monde.

Il faut que tu saches que tu as un fils, notre fils. Que nous avons eu durant notre 7 ème année. Seul Albus est au courant et madame Pomfresh.

Si tu ne te rappelles de rien c'est normal, tu as voulu le faire pour nous protéger, malgré que tu as du oublier ton enfant, mais à cette époque nous n'avions pas le choix. La sécurité et la protection de notre amour passait avant tout.

Tes souvenirs reviendront petit à petit désormais. En bon occlumens que tu es, prends le temps de faire le tri.

Ah oui nous nous sommes marié après avoir découvert ta grossesse. Nous étions surpris, mais ravie de cette nouvelle en ces temps dur. Mais ça aussi tu as du le sceller dans tes souvenirs. Une potion de ta création dont tu as même oublié ses composants, quel perfectionniste tu es, pensant au moindre détail.

Malgré la mort, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Cet enfant est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivé, n'en doute jamais.

Promets-moi, de veiller sur lui,

Ton mari»

Après avoir relu une multitude de fois cette lettre des plus choquante, je me laisse tomber, dignement, dans mon vieux fauteuil, encore plus chamboulé.

Les mots marié, enfant, enceint tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Voilà le chapitre 9

a votre avis qui a ecrit cette lettre?


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

POV Severus

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois cette lettre des plus choquantes, je fini par me laisser tomber, dignement, dans mon vieux fauteuil, encore plus chamboulé par les révélations.

Les mots marié, enfant, enceint tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Après toutes ces nouvelles bouleversantes, je me décide enfin à aller déjeuner. Je décide de prendre une potion revigorante et me dirige vers la grande salle en ayant remis mon masque de froideur en place et restant perdu dans mes pensées. J'arrive un peu trop vite à mon goût dans ce capharnaüm remplit de cornichons.

J'ouvre la porte, et y entre à grand pas me dirigeant dirige vers la table professorale.

Je m'assois à ma place, avant de sentir un regard posé sur moi. Je sais déjà à qui il appartient.

Je relève la tête et tombe sur les yeux bleu pétillant du grand fou qui me sert de directeur. Je suis sûr qu'il connaît déjà la vérité, il sait tout avant tout le monde, mais se le garde bien de le dire. Je pris la décision d'aller lui parler à la fin du repas.

Fin POV Severus

POV Neville

« Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que le professeur Snape, n'a pas l'air dans son assiette? Questionnais-je.

-Non, je ne trouve pas, et puis il n'y a que toi pour t'inquiéter de ton persécuteur, me répond Ron

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, remarque Harry

\- En terme de pâleur, tu le bas sur ce coup vieux, dit Ron

\- Comment ça? Harry tu es malade? Demandais-je

\- Hein? Non, enfin oui, mais ça va passer, t'inquiètes pas. Tente-t-il de ma rassurer.

\- OK, mais si tu as un problème, je suis là.

\- Je sais tout ça Neville, merci. répond Harry

\- Eh si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de manger, on va être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose qui a lieu dans 1heure, nous fit Hermione

\- ROH ça va détends toi, on a encore du temps, répond Ron

\- Non Ron, on n'a pas plus beaucoup de temps justement, reprend Hermione

\- Alors travaillé avec les serpentard, c'est bizarre non? Je demande pour changer de sujet

\- Toi aussi tu travailles avec une, et pas un serpentard, me retourna Ron

\- On va dire que Parkinson ne compte pas, elle est silencieuse, alors ?

\- Avec Dra-Malefoy ça ce passe très bien, disons qu'on forme une équipe d'ingénieur» commença Hermione.

Tout le monde fit comme si elle n'avait pas failli appeler Malefoy, Draco.

«Avec Nott ça c'est très bien passé aussi, répond Harry, on fait plutôt une bonne équipe, même si c'est plutôt lui qui manipule, en plus il est sympa et à la conversation facile.

\- Zabini, c'est Zabini. OK, c'est cool, même si comme pour Harry, c'est lui qui fait tout le boulot souvent, finit Ron.

Fin POV Neville

POV Harry

Après le déjeuner, où je ne réussis pas à beaucoup manger, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall.

Nous attendons contre le mur l'arrivée de notre directrice de maison, ma tête remplit de question.

Fin POV Harry

POV Severus

Après le déjeuner, je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je donne le mot de passe, monte l'escalier en colimaçon et entre en de grande enjambé et envolé e cape dans le bureau directorial.

«Albus, il faut que je vous parle, Minerva. Salua Severus

\- Bonjour Severus, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, j'ai cours. Fit le professeur McGonagall en se levant pour quitter les lieux.

\- Severus, que me vaut cette visite?

\- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de mariage? Comment se fait-il que je ne sois au courant de rien? Ai-je vraiment eu un enfant avec ce «mari» que je ne me connais pas? Et ne faites pas l'idiot avec moi, je suis persuadé que vous étiez au courant!

\- Tu as enfin reçu la lettre! Je te pris de m'excuser, mais patientes encore un peu veux-tu?

\- Ai-je seulement le choix. Lui répondis-je en m'asseyant dans un des fauteuils face à son bureau

\- Non, en effet, nous attendons encore quelqu'un que Minerva va nous envoyer d'ici quelques instants. Nous discuterons de tout ensuite.»

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

«Entrez, fit Dumbledore auquel la personne de l'autre côté ouvrit la porte pour se présenter.

\- Vous vouliez me voir professeur Dumbledore?

\- Oui Harry, assis-toi je te prie.»

Potter pris place dans l'autre fauteuil, à mes côtés.

« Bonjour Professeur.»

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre, mais à quoi jouait donc ce vieux fou! C'est privé!

«Bien, vu que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, nous dit Dumbledore, Harry voici une lettre pour toi.

\- Une lettre pour moi?»

Pourquoi ce satané gosse semblait surpris, il devait en recevoir des tonnes de courriers de sa cher et tendre famille et de ses fans.

«Oui, de la part de te parents. Elle était dans un lieu scellé, et n'ai apparu que la veille.

\- Génial! Je peux la lire?»

C'est ta lettre, abruti de Gryffondor, tu en fais ce que tu veux, la prend, la mange, mais déguerpis de ce bureau que je puisse avoir ma discussion avec Albus.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui tend une lettre. Je reconnais le parchemin, je jurerai qu'il s'agit du même que celui de ma lettre.

«S'il-te-plaît Harry, veux-tu bien nous la lire?

\- Euh, bien sûr professeur:

Harry,

Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que Lily et moi somme morts.

Nous avons une chose importante à te dévoiler.

Lily n'est pas ta vraie mère, c'est severus qui t'ai porté. Etant la meilleure ami de ton autre père, elle a accepté de nous aider en dissimulant la vérité.

J'étais bien marié, mais à Severus Snape.

Harry ton second et véritable père est Severus.

Ne nous en veux pas s'il-te-plaît. Nous t'aimons très fort et étions prêt à tout pour te protéger.

Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre.

Ton père qui t'aime plus que tout,

James Potter»

Alors là, je reste ébahi, je découvre ainsi qui était mon mari et qu'en plus le gosse que je me suis voué à détesté, est en réalité mon fils, MON FILS! Et James était mon … époux?!

«Mais c'est quoi ce délire?»

Et bienPotter vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche.

«Je ne comprends pas! Ce n'est pas être possible? Ils ne s'entendaient pas durant leur scolarité! Et Snape ne peut pas être "ma mère"! C'est Lily Evans ma mère et James mon père! Et puis on se déteste!» Rajoute Harry, je ne le nierais pas, je lui ai rendu la vie difficile. Sous le regard insistant de notre bon vieux directeur, qui semble attendre que je parle, je fini par ma lancer.

«Si vous croyez que ça me plait, je suis aussi choqué que vous Potter. Rétorquais-je froidement

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dites-moi que c'est une blague, gémi Harry.

\- Navré Harry, vraiment désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre la vérité. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'informer les professeurs, j'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais en parler d'abord à Severus. Pour le moment, on peut encore garder le secret, mais ne tarde pas trop.»

Mais qu'a voulu dire Dumbledore par cette dernière phrase. Déjà apprendre que j'ai un fils, un Potter qui a déjà16 ans, tout ça me laisse sceptique.

«Je …, puis-je retourner dans le dortoir? fit Harry, Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Oui, vas-y mon grand, je te dispense de cours pour le reste de la journée», lui accorda Dumbledore.

Harry quitta enfin le bureau et je me retrouvais seul avec Dumbledore, chose que j'avais souhaité à mon entré, mais qui maintenant, m'agaçait au plus au point.

«hum, ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Tu as eu les réponses que tu souhaitais Severus?

\- Oui, grognais-je.

\- Veux-tu encore en discuter?

\- Non, je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers. Que vouliez-vous dire par secret?

\- Oh ça, tu le découvriras plus tard mon garçon. Severus, n'oublie pas la potion pour recouvrer la mémoire. Donnez-vous une chance.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais lui aussi devra faire des efforts, finis-je en tournant le dos et m'apprêtant à sortir pour rejoindre ma salle de cours.

\- Il aura besoin de vous, plus qu'il ne le sait.»

Et c'est sur ces paroles mystérieuses de mon ancien professeur que je rejoins les cahots, les pensées désordonné.

Fin POV Severus

voila voila la suite

je voudrait remercier les personne qui me rajouter dans leur favoris et eux ceux qui me laisse des review thank you so much


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

POV Harry

Après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur, énervé, confus et perdu à la fois, je me dirige vers le dortoir des Serpentards pour attendre que Draco revienne. Arrivé devant l'entrée dissimulée, je murmure le mot de passe que Dray m'avait donné et entre dans la salle commune. Je me dirige vers la pièce où se trouve la chambre de Draco. J'ouvre le rideau encadrant son lit, enlève mes chaussures avant de me jeter sur son lit et de m'endormir comme une souche.

Fin POV Harry

POV Draco

Enfin le dernier cours de la journée est terminé. Avec Blaise et Théo, nous nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait, je murmure le mot de passe et pénètre dans nos quartiers, suivi par Blaise et Théo. Je m'avance directement vers ma chambre et y dépose mon sac et mes affaires sur mon bureau. En m'apprêtant à ressortir pour rejoindre Blaise et Théo dans la salle commune, je m'aperçois que des cheveux noir reconnaissable entre mille dépassent de ma couette. Cela me fit sourire et je fini par m'approcher à pas de loup de ce dernier. Je m'assoit doucement sur la place libre du lit et commence à lui caresser tendrement la joue pour le réveiller en douceur. En le voyant remuer, je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à sortir du sommeil.

Il papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir lentement.

«Dray, tu es déjà de retour? me demande-t-il en baillant.

\- Oui il n'y a pas longtemps. Est-ce que tout va bien? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Ah d'accord, et c'était comment aujourd'hui? Éclipsa-t-il ma question, étrange.

\- Bien. Et toi pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu en cours? Le questionnais-je.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Soupira-t-il.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- C'est Snape.

\- Snape? Qu'a-t-il put faire?

\- Rien, Snape est mon père. Finit-il par m'avouer.

\- Comment ça? Je croyais que c'était James Potter ton père? Lui demandais-je, les sourcils relevés.

\- Si, James Potter est bien mon père, mais voilà je viens d'apprendre que celle que je croyais être ma mère ne l'est pas. Lily Potter, enfin Evans, n'est pas ma mère. Elle et mon père n'ont jamais était marié. Ils étaient amis, enfin Lili Evans était la meilleure ami de Snape, qui lui était marié à mon père. C'est lui ma mère, mon porteur.

\- Comment est-ce possible? Et pourquoi dans ce cas il ne s'en rappelle pas?

\- Je n'en sais rien, une histoire de mémoire oublié et de potion et de toute façon je ne veux pas le savoir. Rétorqua Harry.

\- Harry, est-ce tu comprends ce que cela signifie? Tu as encore un membre de ta famille en vie, à part ton ami loup-garou. Toi qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, t'en voilà une!

\- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il me fait vivre un enfer depuis qu'il me connaît. Il me déteste.

\- Et alors! Tu n'es pas seul! Tu as encore une famille et toi tu oses la renier sans même apprendre à le connaître! Haussais-je le ton.

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parleou pas! Tu parles comme si toi, tu le connaissais! Répliqua-t-il. Je te dis qu'il me fait vivre un enfer durant ces 6 dernières années, et toi, tu voudrais que je l'accueille à bras ouverts! Lui et mon père ce sont toujours haïs! Tout ça ce ne sont que des bêtises! Des mensonges! Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense! C'est moi ton petit ami à ce que je sache! Ah puis tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves. Je vais rejoindre mes amis eux au moins sauront me comprendre.»

Après cette tirade, il remet ses chaussures avant de quitter ma chambre énervé.

Fin POV Draco

POV Harry

Arg qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve! Pourquoi il prend la défense de cette maudite chauve-souris. C'est moi son petit ami tout de même. Je passe en fulminant devant Théo et Blaise et me dirige à toute vitesse vers la tour Gryffondor.

Fin POV Harry

POV Théo

En voyant Potter sortir du dortoir passablement énervé, avec Blaise nous comprenons de suite que quelques chose vient de se passer. Alors on décide d'un commun accord de partir voir comment va notre ami Draco dans sa chambre.

«eh qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à notre cher Potter? Questionna Blaise.

\- Il vient de découvrir une nouvelle plutôt surprenante, plus que sa grossesse. Nous répond Draco en soupirant.

\- C'est si surprenant que ça? Lui demandais-je à mon tour.

\- Oh oui, à un point que tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé à cause de ça? Ajoute Blaise

\- Il s'est mis à s'énerver tout seul. Je voulais juste l'aider moi. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul maintenant si c'est comme ça. Rétorque froidement Draco

\- Tu sais aussi que les hormones joue aussi la dedans?»

Ah Blaise, éternel optimiste qui cherche les raisons.

« Et alors? Il n'a pas à s'énerver contre moi, je ne lui ai rien fait!

\- Si tu t'énerves aussi, cela ne va rien arranger. J'ajoute pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

\- Insinuerais-tu que c'est à moi d'aller m'excuser?

\- Non, nous ne disons pas cela Draco. Mais essaye de te mettre à sa place un peu. La grossesse, même si ça te touches aussi, c'est lui qui va subir le plus de changements. Et si ce que tu dis est vraiment une nouvelle improbable, alors il doit vraiment être confus et aura besoin de toi. Me devance Blaise, si compréhensif et qui comprend tout avant tout le monde.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, excusez-moi. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir mon parrain avant que le dîner ne commence. Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle.»

Et sur ces mots, Draco nous laissa sans plus d'explications.

Fin POV Théo

POV Severus

Après avoir corrigé les copies de ces stupides cornichons, je m'enferme dans mon laboratoire afin de commencer la potion pour recouvrer toute la mémoire qui me manque. Il faut que j'éclaircisse mon esprit rapidement avant de sombrer dans la folie.

Et pour le moment ce n'est pas gagné, il me manque certains ingrédients.

Je grogne frustré. Fichu Albus et Potter.

*TOC TOC*

Ahrr qui peut bien venir me déranger à cette heure? Certainement un Serpentard qui vient demander conseils comme souvent.

«Entrez!» Dis-je froidement.

La personne entra et je vis mon filleul.

«Draco, que t'arrives-t-il? Un problème?

\- Non, je voulais juste voir mon parrain préféré.

\- Draco, viens en au fait. Soupirais-je.

\- Parrain pas la peine de faire semblant, je suis au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi?

\- Premièrement que tu es au courant pour Harry et moi et deuxièmement ce que tu as du apprendre aujourd'hui à propose de Potter et toi. Vu que je suis son petit ami, j'ai été mis au courant. Et pour le moment cette histoire lui a complètement retourné le chapeau. Je me dis qu'en tant qu'adulte, tu serais le plus à même de faire le premier pas pour parler à ton fils.

\- Potter ne pas mon fils! Son père et moi nous nous détestions! Comme toi et lui!

\- Tel père, tel fils. Parrain ça ne sert à rien de tout nier.

\- Crois-moi, si Potter était vraiment mon fils je le saurais. Je l'aurais ressenti là! Dis-je en pointant ma poitrine.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il te maque une partie de tes souvenirs, donc c'est normal, cela te reviendra.

Voilà la suite


	12. chapitre 12

chapitre 12

POV Hermione

Après notre dernier cours de la journée, nous rejoignîmes notre dortoir. Pour nous les filles dans notre dortoir interdit d'accès aux garçons sous peine de glissade dans les escaliers et ces derniers dans les leurs.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires sur mon bureau, je sors rejoindre les garçons dans la salle commune.

Juste après mon arrivée dans la pièce, Harry débarqua l'air un remonté.

«Eh ça va mec? Le questionna Ronald

\- Non ! Ça ne va pas du tout! Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle, pas bonne, mais alors pas du tout. Ça devient plutôt n'importe quoi ici!

\- Et si tu te calmais d'abord, et assis-toi. Fis-je doucement pour tenter de l'apaiser.»

Il finit par s'assoir sur le canapé en face de nous.

«Voilà. Tu peux nous expliquer maintenant.

\- Je viens de découvrir que Snape est, et bien en quelques sorte ma mère. Il était marié à mon père, James. Vous imaginez! Et quand en plus j'en ai parlé à … à mon idiot de petit ami, lui m'a poussé à aller lui parler, il l'a défendu, comme si c'était moi le fautif! Vous vous rendez compte! Mon propre petit ami !!!»

J'avais bien remarqué le petit temps d'arrêt d'Harry. Un peu plus et j'aurais enfin su le nom de celui qui l'avait mis en cloque.

«D'un côté, ton petit ami n'a peut-être pas tort. Tu devrais aller t'excuser et envisager d'avoir une discussion, civilisée, avec le professeur Snape, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Quoi?! Toi aussi tu t'y mets! S'écria-t-il

\- Mione, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Et toi Harry, si tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire tout de suite, ne le fait pas. dit Neville pour calmer les choses. Ah ce bon vieux Neville, si seulement il était un partie plus intéressant il serait tellement facile à manipuler.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Neville, se joignit Ronald.

\- Et on peut savoir qui est le mystérieux petit ami? fit remarquer Ginny les sourcils froncés

\- Bientôt Ginny, bientôt. dit Harry nerveux.

\- Pfff, ouais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois gay!

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà fait remarquer. Tu te répètes. En plus tu n'étais pas sense le savoir.»

Rétorqua-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Ron. Ce dernier d'ailleurs rougi d'embarras.

Fin POV Hermione

POV Draco

Je sors de chez Severus, un peu perplexe concernant toute cette histoire qui est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Je me dirige vers ma salle commune rejoindre mes camarades.

Arrivé devant la porte, je chuchote le mot de passe et entre une fois le passage ouvert.

«Alors? Tu as pu parler au professeur Snape? M'interpelle de suite Blaise qui est assis juste en face de l'entrée avec Théo.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Alors c'était pourquoi ? Me questionna Blaise.

\- D'ordre personnel.

\- Oh d'accord. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien nous dire de plus? Rétorqua Blaise

\- Blaise tais-toi, il nous en parlera s'il le souhaite et quand il le voudra.»

Le fit taire Théo. Ah Théo, je l'adore ce mec, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Il nous canalise à merveille Blaise et moi, surtout Blaise.

« Eh Malefoy, il y a un hibou pour toi!» Fit un autre élève de Serpentard en pointant un hibou grand-duc vers la fenêtre.

Je me dirige vers la dite fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir et de recevoir mon courrier. Le hibou me tend sa patte, et à peine je prends sa lettre qu'il s'envole sans attendre de réponse. Je connais ce hibou, il appartient à Père. Le blason de la famille Malefoy que j'aperçois, scellant la lettre, ne fait que confirmer mes craintes. Je suis un homme mort.

Je décide alors de retourner dans ma chambre lire ce courrier loin des autres, et affronter seul le gourou de mes parents. Blaise et Théo ont eux aussi bien compris qui était l'expéditeur de cette lettre et me font qu'ils sont là en cas de soucis, mais comprennent que j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je referme derrière moi la porte de notre chambre avant de m'installer sur mon lit et d'ouvrir mon courrier.

«Cher Draco,

Ton père et moi fûmes extrêmement surpris lorsque nous avons reçu plusieurs lettres de félicitation des quelques membres restants de la famille Malefoy. Nous ne comprenions pas le pourquoi de toutes ces lettres au contenu des plus étonnants.

Cependant, comme tu t'en doutes certainement, nous sommes allés vérifier dans le salon des Illustres, là où se trouve la tapisserie familiale des Malefoy. Et là quel choque n'avons-nous pas eu quand nous comprîmes la raison de ces courriers et félicitations que nous avions reçu plus tôt.

Draco, chéri, tu pensais sincèrement que nous n'aurions rien découvert? Un Potter chez les Malefoy.

Sachez que nous avons déjà fait une demande auprès du directeur Dumbledore afin d'avoir la permission de venir te rendre visite à Poudlard, et ainsi de pouvoir rencontrer Mr Potter, qui va bientôt faire partie de la noble famille Malefoy.

Nous nous reverrons très bientôt mon chéri. Félicite Mr Potter de ma part.

Ta mère.»

Oh Merlin! Je suis vraiment un homme mort.

Je range la lettre dans mon coffre scellé et quitte la chambre pour rejoindre les autres.

«Alors cette lettre, elle disait quoi? me demande un Serpentard dont je n'ai plus le nom en tête.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne. Lui rétorquais-je froidement.

\- Et si nous allions manger plutôt, c'est l'heure, dit Blaise.

\- Bonne idée», surenchérit Théo.

Nous quittâmes donc la salle commune pour nous diriger vers la grande salle. En chemin, nous croisâmes les griffondors. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque sarcastique, ni quoi que ce soit. J'étais bien trop perdu dans mes pensées, et Harry à mon avis doit toujours être en colère contre moi.

A part nous deux, nos amis respectifs se lancent dans un combat de regard noir.

«Hum Harry, si on rentrait pour le dîner, retenti la voix de Granger.

\- Oui, bonne idée. Ça sent le serpent par ici», répond le Weasley.

Ils tirent Harry dans la grande salle, et se dirigent vers leur table.

Nous fîmes de même de notre côté.

Les professeurs arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Le vieux directeur se lança dans un discours sans queue ni tête, et d'après ce que j'en comprends, je vais devoir me coltiner Granger jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Quand il a enfin terminé, les plats apparaissent sur chacune des cinq tables.

Je lance un rapide regard à la table Des griffondors et m'aperçoit qu'Harry ne mange pas. Je ramène mes yeux sur mon assiette, sans avoir remarqué qu'entre-temps Parkinson s'était rapprochée de moi. A peine je me retourne, que je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Complètement pris par surprise, je ne réagis pas, ni approffondir le baiser bien entendu, mais je n'ai pas pensé à la repousser non plus. Prenant cela pour un accord, Parkinson continua son échange à sens unique, essayant par contre de l'approfondir, chose que j'ai le bon réflexe de refuser.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement, et que l'on me sauve enfin Parkinson tout en la jetant par terre, loin de moi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais Parkinson? Grogna une voix froide.

\- Eh mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête le balafré! C'est quoi ton problème Potter? Cela ne se voit pas? J'embrassais mon fiancé!

\- Ton quoi? Fiancé ? Non mais tu déconnes là ma petite! Tu rêves! Ta respiré trop d'effluves de potion! C'est MON mec que tu viens d'embrasser là. Je ne partage pas, donc ose encore poser tes sales pattes sur lui, t'es morte! Et toi! Tu te laisses fairesans rien dire! Non mais j'y crois pas, on se dispute à peine et toi tu oses embrasser cette … ce pitbull!»

Cria Harry rouge de colère, les larmes aux yeux, avant de quitter la salle en courant.

Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Ce sont les murmures qui commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus entendre dans la grande salle qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. Harry sans le vouloir et pris dans l'action et sa colère, venait d'annoncer notre coming out ainsi que la révélation de notre couple. Me rappelant les larmes et la tristesse que j'avais pu lire sur son visage, je finis par me lever à mon tour pour partir rapidement à la poursuite de mon petit ami, qui vient de se, de nous donner en spectacle.

Au passage, je me permis de lancer quelques regards noir aux élevé qui m'observait comme si j'étais la nouvelle attraction à la mode.

Il y avait une chose positive au coup de gueule d'Harry, c'est qu'il venait d'officialiser notre relation, et par le même coup, me prouver que malgré notre dispute, il tient toujours à moi. Que j'aime ma tête brûlée.

Fin POV Draco

POV Harry

Comment a-t-il pu oser me faire ça!!! Embrasser cette Pitbull devant moi et devant le reste de l'école!

«Hey Harry! Attends-moi! Laisses-moi tout t'expliquer! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! S'écria une voix que je reconnu immédiatement derrière moi.

\- Laisses-moi tranquille Draco! Vas retrouver ta merveilleuse fiancée! Lui rétorquais-je d'un ton des plus glacials.

\- Bon sang Harry, arrêtes-toi une minute!!!»

Cria Draco, ce qui me fit me stopper net et je retournais pour lui faire face.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Vas y je t'écoute.

\- Harry écoutes, elle s'est jetée sur moi. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a réussir à se retrouver à côté de moi. Elle a dû profiter du fait que je sois retourné et absorbé par mes pensées. Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de mal, du moins jamais intentionnellement.

\- Et tu crois que ça va me suffire? Lui assénais-je ce qui le fit soupirer

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, c'est pour cela que j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Oh, ta mère t'a écrit. Et alors?»

Aïe, Draco s'inquiétait vraiment de la réaction de ses parents. Mais au moins, avec l'aide des hormones, ça m'a aidé à me calmer immédiatement. Foutues hormones. Si Draco l'a remarqué, au moins il a la décence de ne faire aucune remarque.

« Oui, je l'ai reçu juste avant d'aller dîner.

\- Et alors?

\- Ils vont venir au château afin de te rencontrer et de te faire officiellement rentrer dans notre famille. Je te la lirais si tu veux.

\- Merci, mais ça ne va pas changer le fait que Parkinson t'a embrassé.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est toi, et uniquement toi, que j'aime. Cette histoire de fiançailles est fausse. Il est vrai que mon père et le sien souhaitais nous fiancer pour créer une alliance, mais ma mère a refusé de céder.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, je t'en fais le serment. Aussi bien pour mes sentiments pour toi, que pour le reste.

\- Pardonnes moi je crois que je me suis un peu emporté. Je suis désolé aussi pour tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Et puis tu es toi-même à cran dernièrement. Mais la prochaine fois, essayes de te contrôler un peu plus, veux-tu?

\- J'essaierais, promis.

\- Aller, viens là.»

Me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras dans lesquelles je me jette bien volontiers. Je fini par le lâcher et pris sa main dans la mienne. Il la serra et nous guida jusqu'aux cachots. J'en déduisis qu'il me conduisait mes la salle commune des Serpentards, et donc de sa chambre.

FIN POV Harry


	13. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

POV Hermione

Non ! Ce n'est pas envisageable! Malefoy est le petit ami et le père de l'enfant d'Harry! Comment est-ce possible? Ils se détestent, non ? Alors comment ça se fait? Cela va encore plus compliquer mes plans. Mais bon, pas grave, ce n'est certainement pas ce petit pion misérable de Potter (merdeux j'ai un peu de mal avec ce mot) qui va me gâcher la chance de devenir la future Lady Malefoy. Lui ou son bâtard.

Et cette Pimbêche de Parkinson, qui se voit déjà fiancée à Draco, elle se trompe lourdement.

Fin POV Hermione

POV Ronald

Après le grand coup de gueule d'Harry et le départ de Malefoy à sa poursuite, la grande salle fut des plus bruyantes à chaque table.

Tout le monde était surpris par la nouvelle, que ça soit les professeurs ou les élèves. Je remarquais bien sûr que le directeur Dumbledore et chez les serpentards, Zabini et Nott, était aussi étonné, mais pas de la même manière.

Je n'ai même plus faim, moi qui suis d'habitude un vrai glouton.

Fin POV Ronald

POV Severus

moi qui avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que j'avait porté, apprenant ainsi la grossesse de mon soi-disant fils. je comprenait mieux certains sous-entendus du directeur. il va vraiment falloir que je discute avec lui, quitte à ce que mon filleul Draco soit présent afin de nous apaiser.

FIN POV Severus

Après avoir rejoint la chambre de Draco, et l'avoir refermé, ils s'installent sur le lit.

«Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de déclencherHarry ?

\- Euh, oui je crois. Désolé pour ça, je sais que cela va t'apporter quelques ennuies chez les serpentards. Mais ça a été plus fort que moi, dès que je l'ai vu poser ses sales pattes sur toi, j'ai vu rouge et je ne pensais à rien d'autre que la faire dégager.

\- Ouais, mais fais plus attention à toi. Au moins tu n'as pas dévoiler ta grossesse, là ça serait vraiment risqué. Mais bon, il en ait ressortie quelque chose de positif.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Que tu tiens à moi.

\- Bien sûr que je tiens à toi, sinon je ne serais pas là avec toi.

\- Moi aussi mon amour, souri Draco avant de l'embrasser.»

\- 2 semaines plus tard 21h-

Après la révélation du couple Potter-Malefoy, les ragots commençait à se dissiper.

Harry passa sa deuxième échographie, accompagné par Draco chez madame Pomfresh.

« Bonjour messieurs, entrez, dit-elle, venez-vous allonger Mr Potter.

\- Merci

\- Enlevez votre tee-shirt, et baisser légèrement votre pantalon, je suppose que Mr Malefoy reste?

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien, asseyiez-vous là Mr Malefoy» Lui dit-elle en lui rapprochant une chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

Elle prit sa baguette et au moment où elle allait commencer, on toqua à la porte.

«Qui peut bien venir me déranger à cette heure?! Un instant messieurs.»

Elle s'éloigna d'eux en refermant le rideau et ils l'entendirent s'éloigner vers la porte.

POV Mme Pomfresh

Je me dirige donc vers les portes de mon antre comme disent beaucoup de mes patients et l'ouvre sur le couple Malefoy et Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

\- Madame Pomfresh, les parents de Mr Malefoy souhaiteraient le voir d'urgence, mais je vois que vous êtes occupez.

\- C'est bon Albus, ils doivent être au courant, ils peuvent rester, leur répondis-je, Mais je vous préviens, silence et pas d'esclandre, me suis-je bien fait comprendre Monsieur Malefoy? Madame Malefoy?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, entrez. Albus, bonne soirée.

\- Je vais donc vous laisser, Mesdames, Monsieur.»

Et c'est ainsi, que je congédie simplement notre directeur et relance mes sortilèges d'alertes et de verrouillage sur la porte de l'infirmerie, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangée.

«Bien suivez-moi.»

Fin POV Mme Pomfresh

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant que les rideaux ne s'ouvrent de nouveau. Et là, à la vision des parents de Draco, les deux jeunes pâlirent d'appréhension.

«Voyons, calmez-vous tous les deux, ils sont venu pour rencontrer leur petit ou petite enfant.»

L'infirmière attrapa sa baguette et la porta jusqu'au ventre d' Harry et murmurant un sort.

Des images se projetèrent au-dessus de celui-ci. Harry et Draco observait leur futur enfant, faisant complètement abstraction des parents de ce dernier.

«Oh mon dieu, il est encore si petit, regardes Lucius! s'exclama Narcissa, faisant sourire son époux.

\- C'est tout à fait normale, Mme Malefoy,Mr Potter n'en est encore qu'au début de sa grossesse. Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy vous voyez la petite tâche au milieu?

\- Oui, on dirait un petit pois. répondit Harry.

\- C'est votre futur bébé, et d'après ce que je constate, tout va bien. Mais je vais devoir vérifier encore une chose. Donc les Malefoys, je vous demande de bien vouloir passer derrière le rideau, même vous Draco.»

Une fois que Narcissa, Lucius et Draco avaient quittés l'espace, Mme Pomfresh reprit en se lançant un sortilège de propreté sur ses mains.

« Recouchez-vous, et écartez vos jambes s'il-vous-plaît. Je vais devoir vérifier que votre corps s'adapte correctement »

Rouge pivoine, Harry s'exécuta et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier d'horreur lorsque l'infirmière glissa un doigt entre ses fesses.

« Bien, tout se met en place, il n'y a pas de problème, l'embryon est bien accroché», fit remarquer madame Pomfresh en enlevant ses gants et les jetant. Harry poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Vous pouvez revenir, cria madame Pomfresh, et restez donc ici que je puisse surveiller mes élèves.»

Draco retourna s'installer au coté de son petit-ami.

Le couple Malefoy s'approcha et firent apparaître deux fauteuils avant de s'installer pour une discussion bien nécessaire.

«Alors comment ça se passe? demanda Narcissa.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, mais il vaut mieux attendre encore l'évolution de la grossesse, Mme Pomfresh nous a dit qu'elle était à risque. Répondit Draco à sa mère, prenant l'initiative de répondre à ses parents, voyant Harry des plus tendu.

\- D'accord et pour l'accouchement? Vous savez comment cela va se passer?

\- Par césarienne, mais cela se fera à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Pas besoin, Mr Potter vous faites désormais parti de la famille. Vous serez à partir de maintenant suivi par notre médecin familiale qui restera présent jusqu'à l'accouchement. Mme Pomfresh continuera de vous surveiller, mais il se mettra en contact avec vous. Il fait partie des meilleurs. Fit soudainement la voix froide de Lucius sous les yeux surpris et choqué d'Harry et de Pomfresh, soulagé de son fils, et celui fière de sa femme.

\- Oh d'accord dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser un petit moment, je vais voir Albus, répondit Mme Pomfresh.»

Elle quitta son infirmerie, laissant Harry et ses futurs beaux-parents.

Narcissa se releva pour se poser avec élégance sur la place libre du lit d'Harry, pendant que Draco allait discuter et se rassurer auprès de son père un peu plus loin.

Gêné, Harry jetait des coups d'œil partout, sauf sur Narcissa.

« Voyons Mr Potter, ne soyez pas si timide. Je suis tout de même surprise de vous savoir avec mon fils, vous êtes si différents et il n'arrêtait pas de nous répéter à quel point vous vous détestiez. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment cela a commencé? demanda la lady tout en croisant ses jambes dignement.

\- C'est-à-dire que, et bien, c'est plutôt simple, on se croise un jour seul sans nos amis, sans se lancer de piques, et puis petit à petit, un rituel se met en place, nos sentiments changent pour finir par nous lier d'amitié, puis notre lien s'approfondit au fil des jours avant d'évoluer à ce que vous devez vous douter, et voilà. raconte Harry l'air dans ses pensées en souriant.

\- Oh d'accord, je vois, souffla Narcissa, vous en êtes à combien de semaine?

\- J'attaque le deuxième mois, répondit Harry en caressant son ventre légèrement arrondi à ceux qui faisait attention.

\- Vous avez décidé de garder l'enfant, d'après ce que je vois, vous avez prévue quelque chose pour les vacances, vos études?

\- Oui c'est évident, on en a beaucoup discuté avec Dray, euh pardon Draco

\- Pas de souci, vous pouvez l'appeler Dray, ça ne me gêne nullement, lui peut-être par contre, souria Narcissa tentant de détendre son futur gendre.

\- Merci, du coup je ne rentrerai pas chez mes moldus, trop …, Narcissa remarqua bien le froncement de sourcil de dégoût et la reprise d'Harry, et bien, je reste ici pour le vacances, c'est plus sûr pour moi et le bébé avec l'infirmière juste à côté.

(je pensais qu'Harry avec un bébé chez son oncle et sa tante qui le déteste pourrait être avancé?)

\- Dans ce cas, c'est arrangé, vous viendrez à la maison avec Draco, répliqua Narcissa.

\- Quoi! Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger!

\- C'est en refusant que ça va nous poser souci, on a déjà commencer à aménager l'espace pour vous! Vous ne voudriez pas gâcher tout le travail de nos elfes de maisons? Et cela ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde, sinon je ne vous l'aurais même pas proposé.

\- Mais et pour Mr Malefoy?

\- Nous avons pris cette décision ensemble, ne vous en faites pas. Sous ses airs froid, il est heureux que Draco est trouvé quelqu'un et qu'un hériter ou héritière va arriver.

Du côté de Draco, leur discussion avançait aussi.

«Père, vous avez vraiment accepté Harry dans la famille? Pourquoi? Pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, mais j'aimerais comprendre. J'étais persuadé que vous, et bien que vous alliez me renier.

\- Pour ta mère surtout. Elle est tellement contente d'avoir un petit ou une petite fille.»

Draco comprenais le sous-entendu, que son père aussi était pressé de rencontrer son premier héritier ou héritière, sinon sa mère serait venue seule.

«Et le fait que « la mère» soit Harry Potter?

\- Tant qu'il nous débarrasse de Voldemort, moi cela me va. Je ferais parti de ses soutiens désormais, c'est pourquoi nous avons parlé avec Dumbledore avant.»

Choqué Draco regarda son père comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce dernier reniait sa place de bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres pour sa famille.

«Fais pas cette tête étonné, pour toi et ta mère je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. Tu viens juste d'y ajouter ton futur enfant et Harry. Par contre, un point non négociable qu'il va falloir que tu discutes avec ton compagnon, mais avant la naissance de l'enfant, je veux que Potter et toi soyez marié, c'est la tradition.

\- Je m'en doute père, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit d'accord avec ça.

\- Avant de se marier, il y a la promesse de mariage mon fils.

\- Oui, je pense que les fiançailles pour le moment seraient envisageables pour nous.

\- Bien, tant que vous l'annoncez publiquement.

\- Il ne va pas aimer être sur le devant de la scène.

\- Peu importe, il e va de l'honneur de la famille Malefoy. Il prendra sur lui et de toute façon, personne ne pourra venir le déranger sur le domaine familial.

\- Domaine familial? Oh et il peut passer les vacances chez nous, plutôt qu'il reste seul àPoudlard?

\- Quelle question, bien sûr, nous en avons déjà discuté avec ta mère et elle est déjà en train de s'arranger avec lui. Mais il faudra voir avec sa famille.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, père, «ses moldus» comme Harry les appellent seront ravi de se débarrasser de lui.»

Lucius tiqua à la réponse de son fils, et décida d'approfondir le sujet avec son fils et son bientôt gendre plus tard, dans le calme du domaine familial.

A suivre

je tien a remercier pouika ma beta correctrice pour son bon travail

et aussi mes lectrice Dotus,petitlutin22,brigitte26,MarleyLaPsycho,mimi537, BlackCat2899,

lololitaoe, cursio Fiona je vous remercier pour vos review qui me booster,amlou,slach-nono

Kissou the girls


	14. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Lucius tiqua à la réponse de son fils, et décida d'approfondir le sujet avec son fils et son bientôt gendre plus tard, dans le calme du domaine familial.

Après le départ du couple Malefoy et le retour de Mme Pomfresh, les deux tourtereaux retournèrent en cours. A peine arrivés devant la salle, que la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Ils décidèrent d'attendre que leurs amis sortent pour repartir chacun de leur côté.

POV Harry:

«Alors? Comment ça s'est passé le rendez-vous avec l'infirmière? me demande Hermione tout en marchant vers notre prochain cours de la journée.

\- On peut en parler après, quand on sera plus tranquille?

\- D'accord, mais je n'oublie pas.»

FIN POV Harry

POV Draco

« Alors? Tout se passe bien? me questionne Théodore.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, lui répondis-je

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant? rétorque Blaise

\- Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes dans ces couloirs.

\- Oh, bien sûr, cela peut attendre dans ce cas.

\- Merci.»

FIN POV Draco

Les élèves Gryffondors et Serpentards arrivèrent finalement chacun devant leur salle de classe.

POV Severus

Cela m'a pris quelques temps pour terminer cette foutue potion, mais je peux enfin la boire. Elle ne sera vraiment pas agréable en bouche , mais bon si je veux vraiment comprendre, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je m'assoie sur mon fauteuil, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas me faire mal en tombant. Après l'avoir fini, je fus assailli par tous mes souvenirs, des plus joyeux au plus tristes.

Sans m'en rendre compte, des larmes me trahissent et coulent le long de mes joues à chaque morceau de mémoires retrouvées et de mes nouvelles découvertes.

Alors Harry est vraiment mon fils. Mon fils que j'ai abandonné.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas James. Et toi, Harry comment m'excuser? Pardonnez-moi mes amours, j'ai échoué.

Par Merlin, Severus reprends-toi! En mémoire de ton mari et pour ton fils! Et ton petit enfant à naître s'il avait bien compris.

J'essuie mes larmes et reprend mon expression impassible.

Alors que j'allais attraper ma baguette, je remarque un nouvel objet brillant à mon annulaire gauche. Je porte ma main devant moi et y observe une alliance que je n'avais pas il y a quelques minutes. C'est une alliance des plus simples avec nos initiales «JPS SPS».

Après avoir contemplé ma bague, je me mets en route vers ma classe avec ma célèbre envolée de cape.

Arrivé devant la salle, je fis entrer les cornichons qui me servent d'élèves.

«Prenez place, leur fis-je en leur tournant le dos pour écrire à l'aide de ma baguette la potion du jour, les instructions sont notées au tableau, vous avez deux heures pour me rendre une potion parfaite.»Finis-je en m'asseyant.

FIN POV Severus

POV Draco

«Depuis quand Severus est-il marié?» C'est certainement ce que toute la classe se demande vu qu'ils l'ont sûrement remarqué à son annulaire gauche.

«Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer? A vos potions!» S'écria mon parrain énervé.

Au moins ça eut le mérite de tous nous ramener à nos chaudrons.

«Bien Granger, tu écrase et me donnes les instructions et moi je m'occupe du reste. Fis-je en lui tendant le livre et les ingrédients.

\- OK Draco.

\- Draco ? C'est Malefoy pour toi Granger. Rétorquais-je en en faisant notre fameux relevé de sourcil serpentaire.

\- Je ne suis pas censé te le faire remarquer, mais tu sors actuellement avec mon meilleur ami, donc on va être amené à se voir. Me répondit-elle.

\- Bon, lis moi plutôt les ingrédients et la recette.

\- OK Draco , voilà les ingrédients:

Sangsues

Peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap

Corne de bicorne en poudre

Chrysopes cuites durant 21 jours

Sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune

Touffes de Polygonum

Cheveux ou élément du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence

-OK, lis-moi les instructions maintenant.

\- Alors, la potion est en deux parties, voici la première partie:

Ajouter 3 mesures de sisymbre dans le chaudron

Ajouter 2 bottes de polygonum dans le chaudron

Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre

Laisser bouillir 25 minutes

Ajouter 4 sangsues dans le chaudron

Ajouter 2 chrysopes dans le mortier

Écraser avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre fine

Ajouter 2 mesures de chrysopes dans le chaudron

Faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 30 secondes

Et la Seconde partie maintenant

Ajouter 3 mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap

Ajouter 1 mesure de corne de bicorne dans le mortier

Écraser finement

Ajouter 1 mesure de corne de bicorne écrasée dans le chaudron

Faire chauffer à une température élevée pendant 20 secondes

Agiter votre baguette magique

Laisser bouillir pendant 34 minutes

Ajouter 1 chrysope dans le chaudron

Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre

Avant l'ajout de l'élément du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence, la potion a un aspect de vase épaisse ou de boue

Ajouter le cheveu dans le chaudron

Après son ajout, le liquide se met à siffler et à écumer. L'aspect final est variable, ainsi que son goût.

\- Bien.»Dis-je en ayant tout fait ce que qui nous était demandé.

Après avoir vérifié que tout était parfait, on la met dans un flacon en attendant que les autres finissent.

Théo et Harry finissent juste après nous, suivi par Blaise et Weasley, puis Parkinson et Longdubat.

A la fin du cours, nous déposons tous nos fiole étiqueté de nos noms devant Severus et quittons la salle.

Fin POV Draco

POV Neville

Après le cours, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour mon heure de libre. Alors que je cherche un livre sur la botanique, je tombe sur Nott. Je baisse les yeux et me dirige rapidement vers une table pour m'y installer. Surpris, je le vois faire de même, mais juste en face de moi. Etonné, je suis lance un regarder interloqué.

«Salut, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- ... Salut, répondis-je toujours surpris. Euh… Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? ... Tu cherches quelque chose ?»

Théodore me sourit avant de dire :

«A vrai dire, c'est toi que je voulais.

\- Moi ?! … Que … Que me veux-tu ?

\- Tu fias parti des amis de Potter non? Et vu que l'on va être amené de se revoir plus souvent. Continua-t-il.

\- Oh… Soufflais-je légèrement déçu.

\- C'est moi ou tu m'as l'air déçu ? Me demande-t-il un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas déçu, pourquoi le serais-je? M'exclamais-je l'air outré.

\- Je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Alors? Tu lis quoi ?

\- Oh quel changement de sujet, c'est sur la botanique.

\- La botanique, tu aimes vraiment cette matière?

\- Oui, je trouve que c'est très intéressant.

\- Je vois.»

Pour tout vous dire, je suis quand même un peu déçu. Oui j'aurais bien voulu autre chose. Il m'intéresse beaucoup, je ne suis pas aussi obsédé que Harry avec Malefoy.

«Hé Longdubat, je te parle tu m'écoutes?»

Cela eut le mérite de me faire sursauter.

«Oui désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'avais pu remarquer, je te disais que je m'en allais et donc te laisses seul dans tes occupations.

\- Oh d'accord, au revoir alors.

\- A plus.»

Il se lève et quitte notre table, puis la bibliothèque.

Je soupire doucement, avant de ranger le livre et quitte à mon tour la bibliothèque.

Je finis par rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.

Arrivé devant la porte, je murmure le mot de passe.

Fin POV Neville

POV Harry

Après l'arrivée de Neville, je nous lances un sort de silence et leur rapporte la rencontre avec les parents de Draco et l'échographie.

«Quoi? Tu ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de passer les vacances là-bas? Mais bien sûr que si! Ils veulent apprendre à te connaître.

\- Ouais Ronald, sa mère m'a l'air sympa, pas de la même manière que Molly, mais sympa.

\- Et puis, tu ne seras peut-être plus obliger de retourner chez tes moldus?

\- Pour les grandes vacances, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que Dumbledore m'y autorise, ou même que ses parents acceptes de m'héberger à plein temps.

\- Par contre, il reste le soucis Lucius …, me dit Ronald

\- Je te promets de ne pas l'approcher et de ne pas rester seul avec lui.

\- Par contre, comment ça se fait qu'ils t'acceptent aussi facilement? Tu n'es pas une fille, ni un sang-pur et surtout, ce sont des mangemorts, tes ennemis?

\- Hermione a raison. Ajouta Ron

\- C'est que vous n'avez pas compris, je porte le futur héritier, et puis j'aime leur fils Draco, et pour eux c'est la famille avant tout, c'est ce que me répète toujours Draco quand j'ai une baisse de morale.

\- Tant que tu es heureux, c'est l'essentiel» Finit Neville.

Ronald hocha la tête pour assurer son accord, mais Hermione soupira.

Fin POV Harry

POV Draco

Après l'arrivé de Théo, je leur raconte la rencontre entre mes parents et Harry qui s'est plutôt bien passée.

\- Waouh je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ton père, mais de ta mère ce n'est pas plus surprenant que ça. Pauvre bébé, il sera gâté, je le plains déjà. dit Blaise

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Tu n'auras plus à te cacher de tes parents Dray. dit Théo

\- Effectivement, et puis je pense même que ma mère a déjà commencé les achats.

\- C'est pas mal, Tu n'auras plus grand-chose à acheter.

\- Tu rigoles Théo, Draco est comme sa mère, de vrai acheteur compulsif!

\- Alors comme ça pour les vacances, Potter sera chez toi? Du coup, on pourra toujours venir? Me redemande Blaise.

\- Bien sûr, ça ne change rien? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y aura Harry que mes amis ne pourront plus venir.

\- Cool alors. Fit Blaise, tandis que Théo sourit.

\- Bon allons manger. Dis-je en me redressant.

Fin POV Draco

Ils quittèrent la salle commune.

voila la suite desole pour l 'attente ,a bientot


	15. chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle à peu près en même temps, les deux groupes se séparent pour rejoindre leur table respective.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry s'assoit à côté de Ron et Hermione juste en face avec Neville.

Leurs camarades questionnent Harry sur son couple avec Draco. Il en fut tellement gêné qu'il ne sut pas quoi leur répondre.

Heureusement, se fut l'heure du traditionnel discours du professeur Dumbledore. Quand il eut finit, le repas apparu sur la table.

Comme la veille, Harry ne mangea pratiquement rien, ce qui inquiétait ses amis et Harry le vit.

« Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour lui. C'est normal, ça arrive souvent aux femmes enceintes, son appétit reviendra vers le troisième ou quatrième mois de grossesse, fit remarquer Hermione

\- Ah oui et comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu n'as pas été enceinte à ce que je sache ? demanda Ron

\- Je suis une femme gros beta, je l'ai lis dans un livre aussi. »

Pendant ce temps-là table des Serpentards, personne n'osait parler de l'incident, de peur de se faire trucider par Draco. Ce dernier put déjeuner tranquillement, tout en bavardant avec ses deux amis.

A la fin du déjeuner, ils quittèrent la grande salle. Cet matin, ils avaient deux heures de temps libre.

Harry et Ron partir dans leur dortoir afin que ron récupéré son balai et sa tenu de Quidditch. Harry l'accompagne juste pour observer et conseiller

Neville préféra la serre pour s'occuper des plantes et Hermione décida au dernier moment de ne pas aller avec les garçons, mais que la bibliothèque serait bien plus intéressante.

Draco aussi d'ailleurs se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque.

POV Draco

Tranquillement assis à ma table, je lisais un livre de potion avancé tout en prenant quelques notes.

« Salut, souffla une voix qui devait se croire sensuelle trop proche de mon oreille.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Granger ? Assénais-je froidement sans quitter des yeux mon livre.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, un peu trop prêt à mon gout.

\- Pansy ne m'approche plus, et je ne vois pas ni Harry, ni Weasley venir à la bibliothèque. Concernant Theo et Blaise, ils sont montés dans le dortoir.

\- Que lis-tu ? Continua-t-elle en se rapprocha davantage

\- Potion. Je peux savoir ce que toi tu me veux ?

\- Je passais juste par là et je t'ai vu, donc je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas te tenir compagnie ?

\- Oh. »

Quelle pot de colle … Si Harry voyait à quel point je me contiens pour lui et ses foutus amis.

Fin POV Draco

POV Hermione

Il ne s'écarte pas de moi, donc je dois lui plaire. Commençons notre petit jeu mon futur Dray.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Demandais-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Tu l'a déjà posé.

\- Hi hi hi, très drôle Dray. Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Harry ? »

Je préfère être directe, les hommes faut tout leur expliquer. Il me jette un regard surpris par la question, tant mieux, il n'y avait donc jamais pensé.

« Il est puissant, un foutu caractère, plutôt agréable à regarder et si tu veux de l'honnêteté, un très bon coup. Et toi dans ce cas, tu lui trouves quoi a la belette sixième du nom ?

\- Rien. Ron ne me plait pas, nous ne sommes qu'ami. Je suis plutôt intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre. Terminais-je tentant de rendre ma voix mielleuse à souhait.

\- Quel dommage, je pense que la belette lui en pince pour toi. »

Non, mais je vous jure, ils ne comprennent rien à rien, faut être direct et franc avec eux.

« C'est toi qui me plait Dray.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, et que CETTE personne se trouve être TON meilleur ami ?

\- Oh, c'est malheureux, mais tu me plais, je n'y peux rien. Harry ne te mérite pas. Il ne peut rien te donner, pas de descendance convenable ni de vie normale.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien Granger, j'aime Harry et il m'aime. Et au cas où ton misérable petit cerveau l'aurai oublié, mais ma descendance est déjà en route. Ne t'approches plus de moi, ni de Harry. »

Je vis mon Dray se lever pour me quitter, mais je me devais de le ramener à la réalité.

« Cet enfant n'est qu'un malheureux accident, une erreur de la nature. Un homme qui tombe enceinte c'est une abomination, c'est immonde.

Fin POV Hermione

POV Harry

Après notre petite partie de Quidditch, Ron et moi décidons de partir rejoindre Mione à la bibliothèque après une petite d*.

A peine rentré, que j'aperçois Draco debout et face à mon amie. On se dirigea donc vers eux.

« On est de retour Mione, Dray ! M'exclamais-je ravi de voir ma meilleure amie et mon chéri ensemble.

\- Mione, Malefoy. » Grogna de mauvaise foi Ron à mes côté.

L'ambiance semble tendue entre eux, vous vous demandez surement comment je sais cela. Grâce à Draco, quand quelque chose lui déplaît, il contracte la mâchoire, comme actuellement, et il fusille Mione des yeux.

« Salut les garçons ! » Me répond simplement Hermione en souriant.

Je me rapproche d'eux en toisant alternativement entre eux deux, quand Draco se rassit et m'attira sur ses genoux en me serrant au niveau de la taille. Il est vrai que nous avons mis au grand jour notre relation, mais cela m'étonne de lui. Lui, qui préfère la discrétion à l'étalage de nos sentiments, choses que si je me souviens bien, n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy et de son rang. Je reste surpris, mais finis par me détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je lisais, mais je viens juste de terminer. »

Annonça Dray, qui m'enjoignit pour me lever pour qu'il en fasse de même et de me prendre par la main.

« Allons-y, Théo et Blaise m'attendes. »

Je reste étonné, pourquoi veut-il à ce point que je le suive ?

Je lance un regard désolé a mes amis, mais décides de le suivre. Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Ron et Hermione se lancent un regard interloqué par la façon autoritaire et tendre à la fois dont à fait preuve Draco à mon égard et nous regardent partir.

Fin POV Harry

« Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Malefoy ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, on parlait tranquillement, et puis vous êtes arrivé, et il s'est renfermé.

\- Bizarre. »

Voilà la suite


	16. chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

aux envrions de 10h,ils retournèrent en cours. Ils commencèrent par potion, suivie par métamorphose, puis finir par botanique.

Ala fin de la journée, Harry partit avec ses camarade Gryffondor dans leur dortoir. Ils y déposèrent leurs affaires de cours, pour ensuite se rejoindre dans leur salle commune.

POV Ron

«Ry, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ton Malefoy ce matin?

\- Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Et toi Mione, tu sais quelque chose?

\- Non, non, tout allait bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ron, nous répondit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi? Il s'est passé quoi? Questionna Neville.

\- Ouais, quand on est parti rejoindre Mione à la bibliothèque, on l'a retrouvé avec Malefoy. Il était sur les nerfs et il est parti rapidement en embarquant Harry avec lui, sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, expliquais-je.

\- Oh et pour quel raison? Redemanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Justement, on en sait rien, même Harry, lui répondis-je.

\- C'est bizarre tout de même cette histoire. Il doit bien y avoir une raison.»

J'hausse les épaules ne sachant quoi ajouter.

«Mais par contre il m'a dit de me méfier de mes amis.

\- Ah oui? Il t'a parlé de quelqu'un particulièrement? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non, c'est pour ça que je comprends encore moins son comportement.

\- D''accord» Répond-elle l'air un peu soulagé.

Neville lui lance un regard interloqué et étrange comme s'il essayait de comprendre davantage. Hermione avait juste peur que Malefoy ait raison, mais s'il n'avait pas donné de nom, ce n'était peut-être que pour éloigner Harry de nous.

Fin POV Ron

POV Neville

Etrange cette histoire avec Malefoy.

Hermione doit savoir quelque chose la dessus, j'en suis sûr. Son comportement de ces derniers temps me fait me poser beaucoup de questions.

Je demanderai à Théo demain.

Oui Théo. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je ne l'appelle plus Nott, mais par son prénom. Disons simplement que l'on apprend à se connaitre. Pour l'instant personne ne le sais, et c'est mieux ainsi.

Fin POV Neville

POV Drago

Je raconte la discussion que j'ai eu plus tôt avec Granger à Theo et Blaise. On termine tous les trois pour tomber d'accord sur le fait qu'elle est folle à lier et que je dois absolument l'éloigner d'Harry et de notre bébé le plus rapidement possible. Ils sont même d'accord pour jouer les gardes du corps par intérim. Ah mes amis, que je les aime.

«Waouh, je suis choqué. Elle cache vraiment bien son jeu la garce, pire que Pansy tu ne fais pas, nous dit Blaise.

\- Et tu as parlé de ça à Harry? Me demanda Theo.

\- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de le stresser, il est assez à cran en ce moment. Les changements qu'il subit et les hormones n'aidant pas, leur répondis-je.

\- Pourtant il le faudra bien un jour, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ajouta Théo.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Ah oui Théo, tu étais où ce matin? Questionna soudainement Blaise

\- Dans la serre de la classe de botanique, avec Longdubat, nous répond-il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique et habituelle.

\- Oh oh, fit notre Blaise avec son relevé de sourcil sournois.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez, nous répondis rapidement Théo, on a juste discuté de sa passion, et il peut être très convaincant, quand il n'est pas sous pression.

\- Hum, si tu le dis, dis-je peu sûr de lui.

\- Le Gryffondor le plus peureux ayant existé, vraiment? Tu dérailles mon ami, ajoutaBlaise en complément à mes pensées.

\- Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Il est très timide, mais comme toi Blaise, il est très perspicace.

\- Ne me compare pas à lui!

\- Arrêtes de faire le gosse, mais il est fin observateur. Mais tu as raison, je ne vous compare pas, car contrairement à toi, lui il garde pour lui ses remarques.»

Intéressant pour moi, si Théo se rapprochait de Neville, peut-être pourrais-je «remplacer» dirons-nous Hermione par lui. Bien plus sécurisant et ainsi Harry aura toujours ses amis. Au moins, ça m'éviterais d'aller chercher Loufoca.

Fin POV Draco

Deux jours plus tard, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent enfin. Après le dîner, Harry se dépêcha de vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié dans valises. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il devrait saluer la personne qui viendrait les chercher Draco et lui pour les emmener au manoir.

aux de environ vers 19heure, tous les élèves qui rentraient chez eux attendaient dans un brouhaha le train sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Parmi eux se trouvait Harry, plus stressé que d'habitude, malgré toutes les tentatives de Drago pour le détendre. Il y avait Hermione, qui bizarrement se retrouvait à l'opposé de Harry, en effet Ron était à ses côté avec Neville, tandis que de l'autre côté de Draco se trouvait Blaise et Théo. Hermione se retrouvant entre Théo et Neville. Eux aussi attendaient le train avec impatience pour rentrer chez eux pour cette fête familiale.

Enfin, le train arriva sous le commentaire de Blaise.

«Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!»

Le flot d'élèves s'engouffra à l'intérieur en un rien de temps, puis quelques minutes après le train quitta enfin la gare. Il s'assit dans un compartiment avec Drago, et ses deux amis, ainsi que les siens. Les sept élèves commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Plus le temps passait, plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus Harry stressait et commençait à devenir pâle, s'imaginant des scénarios catastrophiques. Drago le voyant faire, pris sa main pour lui donner de sa confiance et l'apaiser.

Pour lui changer les idées, ils décidèrent de parler de ce qu'ils feraient pendant ces vacances.

« Je vais passer les vacances avec ma famille, dit Ron, Charlie et Bill seront là aussi pour l'occasion.

\- Vous restez au Terrier ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, comme toujours…

\- Moi, je passe les vacances avec mes parents, nous allons en France! Dis Hermione en lançant un petit regard fier à Drago.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

\- Oui, je vous enverrai un cadeau à chacun, leur répondit-elle.

\- Entendu.

\- Je ferai la même chose, dit Ron.

\- Harry, ça ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas savoir comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Hermione, ramenant le stress que Drago avait réussi à faire baisser.

\- Un peu, avoua Harry, mais je suis sûr que je vais m'amuser. A y réfléchir, il y aura Dray avec moi, et puis Blaise et Théo passeront aussi, non?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Tu n'auras rien à craindre au manoir, tu seras en lieu sûr, réconforta Drago.

\- T'inquiètes pas Potter, Lucius et Narcissa sont sympas, ajouta Blaise.

\- J'espère» ChuchotaHarry.

Drago soupira, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour rassurer Harry.

Enfin, après une attente qui sembla interminable à Harry, le train arriva dans la gare de Londres. Son cœur battait si fort, qu'il n'entendait plus que ses battements. Drago l'aida à porter ses valises sous le regard désespéré d'Harry de se sentir si faible et jaloux d'Hermione. Ils se rendirent sur le quai avec les autres jeunes.

Tous les parents partaient petit à petit avec leurs enfants. Il ne restait plus que leur groupe, sans Hermione que ses parents avaient récupéré pour partir juste après, suivi par Théo et Blaise qui les saluèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, les parents de Ronald et Ginny arrivèrent avec la grand-mère de Neville et ils partirent aussi.

Il ne restait plus que le couple sur le quai. Drago surveillait les alentours, à la recherche de chevelure blonde.

«Ah voilà mère, murmura Drago à l'attention de son petit-ami, qui se retourna vivement.

\- Comment je suis?

\- Tu es parfait. Par contre, il va vraiment falloir envisager de refaire ta garde-robe, Harry fit la moue à la remarque, Ne t'en fais pas, et laisses mère et moi nous en occuper.»

C'est sur ces paroles, que Narcissa arriva vers eux.

«Bonsoir Drago et Harry.

-Bonsoir mère.

\- Bonsoir Madame Malefoy.

\- Bon, suivez-moi.»

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, ils la suivirent jusqu'à la zone des portoloins.

Arrivé au manoir, Narcissa demanda à son fils de bien vouloir montrer sa chambre à Harry et les pièces principales avant de l'accompagner pour le dîner. Drago fit comme il lui était demandé.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte que Drago ouvrit, révélant une chambre beaucoup plus somptueuse et confortable que son ancienne chambre chez les Dursleys ou son placard. Harry resta sans voix devant la splendeur des lieux.

« Ceci sera ta chambre, s'il te manque quelque chose ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle l'elfe de maison, il accourra aussitôt, lui expliqua Drago.

\- Ok… merci, … et euh… ta chambre elle se trouve où ? On ne sait jamais, si c'est de toi que j'ai besoin, demanda curieusement Harry décrochant un sourire au blond.

\- Ma chambre est celle voisine à la tienne…»

Lui apprit-il en indiquant une porte en bois noir, très semblable à celle de la chambre d'Harry. Seuls les motifs qui figuraient sur le bois de la porte la différenciaient de l'autre.

Harry était plongé dans une profonde observation de la porte, si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut nullement que Drago s'était dangereusement approché de lui. Il chuchota à l'oreille du brun, tout en passant une main pâle sur la joue du Gryffondor, qui avait viré au rouge.

«Je ne vois aucun soucis à ce que tu me rejoignes. Bien, je crois que maintenant tu vas pouvoir aller te changer et ranger tes affaires. Le repas va bientôt être servi. Si tu as besoin, je serais juste à côté, OK?»

Drago se pencha et offrit un baiser passionné à Harry, qui après s'être séparé repris son souffle difficilement.

« O… Ok Dray. » Lui répondit-il avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour rentrer dans sa chambre, sous le regard gris de Drago. Une fois la porte refermée, il se jeta sur son lit, cherchant à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.


	17. chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Harry se releva pour ranger ses affaires. Quand il eut terminé sa valise, il aperçut un miroir. Il s'en rapprocha et se mit devant pour voir les changements qu'il avait subit depuis le début de sa grossesse.

Son regard fut directement attiré vers son ventre. Il se tourna pour pouvoir se voir sous toutes les coutures.

« Oh my gosh, je suis devenu gros.» Gémit-il sous le choc.

Un pop l'interrompu dans sa contemplation et le fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne se retourne.

«Euh bonsoir, tu veux quelque chose? demanda Harry surpris à l'elfe de maison qui était apparu.

\- Maitresse Narcissa et maitre Malefoy souhaiteraient s'entrainer avec vous Mr Potter, veuillez bien me suivre.»

Fit l'elfe en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'avança dans le long couloir du manoir suivi de près par Harry, qui n'hésitait pas à observer autour de lui, pour se repérer.

Ils prirent l'escalier en colimaçon. L'elfe l'emmena jusqu'au petit salon, ou Mme Malefoy et Draco étaient déjà installé et semblait l'attendre.

« Maitresse Narcissa, je vous ai ramené votre invité, Mr Potter. Fit l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Merci, tu peux disposer, fit Narcissa tandis qu'un nouveau pop retenti avec la disparition de l'elfe.

\- Installez-vous Mr Potter, Ajouta Narcissa en lui désignant une chaise, ce que fit Harry.

-Bien, Mr Potter, on va vous présenter le planning, commença la Lady, je vais laisser mon fils vous en parler.

\- Harry, je t'en ai déjà parlé, demain nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe, parce qu'on est bien d'accord, ce que tu portes ne te vas pas du tout.

\- Mais j'en ai déjà assez, dit Harry en faisant la moue.

\- Si tu oses appeler ces torchons des vêtements, je crains que tu te moques de moi. Nous irons demain, un point c'est tout. De plus, il te faut des habits plus adapté pour ta grossesse, plus ample et plus confortable, s'exclama le jeune homme blond.

\- Ok, mais pas trop non plus, ajouta Harry.

\- Bien Messieurs, il va être l'heure du dîner, puis d'aller vous coucher. Nous aurons une journée chargée demain.»

Après un repas dans une ambiance des plus silencieuse, ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne nuit et montèrent à l'étage.

Les deux garçons entrèrent chacun dans leur chambre, sans avoir oublié d'échanger leur baiser de bonne nuit.

Le lendemain aux environs de 9h, Draco patientait dans la chambre d'Harry. En effet, il s'était préparé un peu plus tôt et attendait que son petit-ami finisse de se préparer. Ils descendirent après et rejoignirent les deux autres Malefoy dans la salle à manger.

«Bonjour Draco. Bonjour Mr Potter, bien dormi? demanda Narcissa en les voyant entrer.

\- Bonjour Madame Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy, salua Harry en s'asseyant à table malgré qu'il n'avait pas très faim, J'ai bien dormi, merci.

\- Bonjour.» Salua sombrement le patriarche Malefoy.

Draco attrapa une tasse et y versa du thé, avant de le déposer devant Harry, sous les yeux surpris de son père, et ravi de sa mère.

«Tiens Harry, et tu bois, je te prépare un toast, fit Draco en préparant le petit-déjeuner de son compagnon.

\- Mais Dray, tu sais très bien que rien ne passe le matin, grogna Harry.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et bois en juste un peu, et mange quelques bouchées, dit Draco en lui tendant un toast beurré.

\- Hum, grommela Harry.

\- Draco a raison vous savez. Même si vous avez des nausées matinales, il vous faut vous nourrir quand même, vous et le bébé.» Ajouta Narcissa.

A la fin du déjeuner, Lucius parti s'enfermer dans son bureau et les trois autres prirent la cheminette vers le chemin de Traverse

Draco et sa mère embarquèrent Harry dans plusieurs boutiques différentes et à chaque sorti, ils ressortaient avec au moins un sac à la main.

Arrivé à la dixième boutique, Harry commençait à se sentir fatigué et la tête lui tournait. A un vertige plus fort, il se rapprocha de Draco, qui inquiet, l'attrapa pour le rapprocher de lui. Mais à l'étonnement des deux Malefoy, c'est un Harry qui finit par tomber dans la vape, soutenue par les bras de Draco.

Inquiet Draco lui tapota la joue pour le réveiller, mais sa mère le stoppa.

«Je crois qu'on a un peu exagéré. Il doit être épuisé, rentrons.»

Madame Malefoy lança un sort de rétrécissements à leur paquets et les mis dans ses poches, avant de lancer un petit sort d'allègement sur Harry pour que son fils puisse le porter jusqu'à la cheminette la plus proche afin de retourner au manoir.

Narcissa appela leur médecin personnel, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite baisse de tension, mais avec la grossesse, il valait mieux être prudent.

Ce dernier les rassura en leur disant qu'il ne s'agissait en effet que d'une grosse fatigue. Qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos, pas de stress inutile et qu'il devait s'alimenter en plus grosse quantité, pour lui et l'enfant. Draco en fut soulager, et promis au médecin de veiller sur Harry. voila la suite


	18. chapitre 18

Chapitre 18:

Harry se réveilla vers 19h, l'heure du dîner, où Draco et Narcissa le forcèrent à manger quelque chose.

Le soir venu, Harry préféra rejoindre Draco et ils dormirent ensemble dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, aux environs de 8 heure, Draco fut réveillé par un bruit lui parvenant des toilettes.

Il se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. A peine il avait franchi la porte, qu'il trouva Harry penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

Il se précipita à ses côté, puis se mit à sa hauteur. Il lui fit des mouvements dans le dos pour détendre son petit-ami en d'aériennes caresses.

\- Eh pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé si tu ne te sentais pas bien? questionna Draco

\- Parce que ce ne sont que des nausées matinales Dray. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fameuses après-midid'hier? demanda Harry en se relevant légèrement.

\- Tu t'es évanoui. Tu nous as d'ailleurs beaucoup inquiété tu sais? Mais le médecin a dit que tu étais juste épuisé, et que pour votre santé a tous les deux, il vaudrait mieux que tu te nourrisses mieux, et plus plus surtout, dit Draco.

\- Ca n'a pas affecté le bébé j'espère?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, il ou elle va très bien. Par contre, tu dois absolument te forcer à manger, quitte à manger que des choses qui te font envie, mais en restant un minimum équilibré.

\- Hum, je vais essayer, dit Harry en se brossant les dents.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas trop d'appétit, mais essayes de faire des efforts, pour le bébé, d'accord?

\- OK, dit Harry en soupirant, Dis Dray, ça te tente de prendre un bain ensemble?

\- Waouh! Quel changement de sujet! Fit Draco en rigolant, Je suis partant, vas préparer nos vêtements et moi je m'occupe du bain.

\- Merci. Dray ? Fit soudainement le brun en se retournant arrivé à la porte.

\- Oui ? Interrogea le blond.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Harry.

\- Moi aussi idiot, allez vas!

Harry rigola doucement en quittant enfin la pièce. Il retourna dans la chambre prendre de quoi les habiller: un pantalon en laine vert foncé et une chemise noir pour Draco et un jean sombre, suivi d'un haut manche longue vert anis pour lui. Une fois choisit les sous-vêtements, il rejoignit son compagnon dans la salle de bain, qui été déjà installé dans le bain. Il se déshabilla et se mit entre les jambes de son petit-ami, son dos contre son torse. Après leur bain, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme la veille, Draco lui servi du thé, et lui prépara un toast, sous les regard désespéré du destinataire du dit toast et désemparé du patriarche Malefoy.

\- Draco, je pense que Monsieur Potter est assez grand pour se préparer ces propres toasts, dit Lucius affligé par le comportement de son fils.

\- Lucius, laisses les tranquille veux-tu. Moi je trouve cela adorable. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vois mon fils se préoccuper de quelqu'un à ce point-là, et tu devrais plutôt prendre exemple sur ton fils! Fit Narcissa.

Harry pouffa doucement dans sa main, en voyant la tête que Lucius tirait, vraiment dommage que Ron ait raté ça se disait-il.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Narcissa proposa à son fils de faire visiter complètement le manoir à Harry, surtout les jardins comme le temps était radieux.

Au même moment à Poudlard, plus précisément dans les appartements du professeur Snape, ce dernier corrigeait les copies de ses élèves, tout en marmonnant.

\- Eh bah mon cher Severus, tu parles seul maintenant? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, baguette a la main, avant de la ranger en voyant son interlocuteur.

\- Ah ce n'est que toi Lucius.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'amènes?

\- Mon fils est devenu Poufsouffle. Il nourrit Potter comme s'il était un bébé, et Narcissa trouve cela «adorable». Elle m'a même dit de prendre exemple sur lui! Répliqua Lucius affligé.

\- Il est juste amoureux ton fils. Narcissa n'a pas tort, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton fils parfois, rétorqua Severus en ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu t'es marié? Depuis quand? Et sans rien nous dire? Demanda Lucius en fixant la main droite de son ami qui souffla.

\- C'est une longue histoire…

\- Oh, mais j'ai tout mon temps!

Severus déposa sa plume et raconta toute l'histoire à Lucius qui d'habitude ne montrait pas ses expressions, mais là la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu es marié à James Potter, ou plutôt étais. Tu es la "mère" de Potter junior, tu te jette un sort pour efface ta memoire et a eux aussi a enfin te efface de leur memoire pour vous protégé de tu sait qui. Et tu as découvert cela il y a peu de temps, c'est assez dingue comme histoire.

\- Je sais. Et la bague est apparue quand j'ai recouvré la mémoire. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, j'ai fait vivre la misère à mon propre fils Lucius! dit Severus.

\- Tu ne le savais pas, rétorqua Lucius

\- Peut-être, mais il ne me pardonnera jamais!

\- Bien sûr que si! C'est un Gryffondor au cœur pur.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Puisque je te le dis, tu vas le récupérer ton fils, foi de Malefoy!

Severus rigola.

\- Si tu le dis, alors reste plus qu'à attendre.

\- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire? Que mon fils et ton fils se fréquente, et que le mien a mis en cloque le tien, dit Lucius.

\- Oui, c'est complètement fou. J'espère que sa grossesse se passera mieux que la mienne, soupira Severus.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?

\- Disons que j'ai découvert que la mienne n'avait pas été facile. J'ai failli le perdre plusieurs fois, mais Harry a tenu bon et j'étais surveillé de près. J'étais obligé de rester cloîtré au lit jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse.

\- Oh, cela expliquerait pourquoi on ne te voyait plus. Cela veut dire que Potter junior doit être surveillé aussi.

\- Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, tu sais que Potter est mon nom maintenant, fit Severus

\- Pardon?

\- Et oui, je l'ai appris quand la bague est apparue, mon nom a été changé sur tous les registres. Je m'appelle maintenant Severus Tobias Potter et non plus Snape. Mais pourquoi Harry devrait-il aussi être surveillé?

\- Oh, il a fait un petit malaise hier.

\- QUOI?!

Voilà la suite

je tien a remercier pouika pour ses merveilleuse correction,et a mes nouveau lecteur ou abonne,et a mes lectrice(teur) regulier

mercii beaucoup!!!!


	19. chapitre19

Chapitre 19

POV Lucius

\- Oh il a fait un petit malaise.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça il a fait un petit malaise ?

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, juste de la fatigue. Ils étaient partis faire du shopping avec ma femme et mon fils, et tu les connais.

\- Oh oui, je le plains. C'est une torture, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec eux?

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire! Alors? Je me demande ce que ça fait de savoir que l'on s'est marié avec celui que l'on pensait notre pire ennemi et d'avoir eu un enfant avec lui. Et surtout de s'être soi-même effacé la mémoire ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas pour tout te dire vrai. Tout est encore confus dans ma tête. Il y a à peine quelques mois, j'étais célibataire et sans enfant. James et moi étions ennemis et je haïssais Harry à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père. Et là j'apprends que mon ennemi est en réalité mon mari et que son gosse est en réalité le mien aussi.

\- Je comprends le choc que tu as eu en l'apprenant. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Black quand il aurait su la vérité.

\- Moi aussi. Je vais t'avouer un truc. Je suis à la recherche depuis quelques temps d'un moyen de le sortir du voile. Pour le moment c'est le néant.

\- Ah oui vraiment? Mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Je le sais, mais je le fais pour mon fils, il est son parrain après tout, soupira Severus.

\- Attention tu te ramolli mon ami.

Fin POV Lucius

POV Severus

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Tu accepterais de m'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je verrais, mais pourquoi pas? Bon, je vais m'en aller, il commence à se faire tard.

\- Déjà! Quelle heure est-il ?

\- 18h50, répondit Lucius en lançant un tempus.

\- Ah oui en effet, bientôt l'heure du dîner.

\- C'est cela. Tu passes à la maison demain ?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai déjà des choses de prévues. Je pourrais par contre la semaine prochaine, si ça te conviens?

\- D'accord, envoie-moi l'heure à laquelle tu arriveras.

\- Très bien, au-revoir.

\- Au-revoir, dit-il avant de transplaner.

Fin POV Severus

Pendant ce temps, Draco faisait visiter le domaine à Harry. Il y avait tellement de pièces que Harry avait peur de se perdre.

\- Je sens que je vais finir par me perdre ici, c'est pire qu'un labyrinthe , dit Harry l'air un peu paniqué, ce qui fît rire Draco qui le rassura tout de suite.

\- Si cela arrive un jour, tu n'as qu'à faire appel à l'un des elfes de maison et ils viendront te chercher immédiatement.

\- Arrêtes, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est facile de dire sa pour toi, tu as grandi ici.

\- Peut-être, mais Poudlard est bien plus complexe, et changeant que le manoir. Bon, descendons, il est l'heure du dîner.

\- Ok, je te suis.

Ils prirent les couloirs et tournèrent à droite avant d'apercevoir les escaliers qu'ils prirent pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Ils y retrouvèrent Narcissa et Lucius déjà attablés.

\- Alors cette visite? Questionna Narcissa en les apercevant.

\- Très longue, fit Harry en s'asseyant

Draco s'asseyant à son tour.

\- C'est parce que Monsieur a peur de se perdre, ajouta-t-il pour sa mère.

\- Monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Mon fils vous a bien expliqué la procédure à faire si cela venait à arriver.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis au courant concernant votre lien avec Severus, informa Lucius faisant se crisper Harry sur sa chaise, sous un regard légèrement surpris de son fils.

\- De quoi parles-tu? demanda Narcissa

\- Il faudra pour cela demander au jeune Potter s'il veut bien te le dire, bien entendu, ajoute Lucius.

\- Mère avez-vous fait ce que je vous avais demandé? Questionna Draco pour changer de sujets.

\- Hum oui, c'est fait. Ils arriveront au début de la semaine prochaine.

\- D'accord merci.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence. A la fin de celui-ci, les deux garçons montèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre.

Cette nuit Harry fit d'affreux cauchemars, des visions envoyées par Voldemort. Ce dernier semblait très énervé pour une raison inconnu au jeune brun.

Il fut rejoint par Draco, qui avait entendu ses cris, et ses pleurs, certainement grâce à un sort d'alerte puisqu'Harry s'était placé sous sort de silence. Mais Draco le connaissant avait préféré être prévenant.

Dès que Draco l'avait rejoint dans son lit, Harry se senti apaisé et se rendormi dans la sécurité des bras de son blond. La semaine suivante, Blais et Théo, les amis de Draco arrivèrent. Mais la véritable surprise pour Harry, fut l'arrivée de ses amis,et de pansy au manoir, hermione ,Ron et Neville.

Voilà la suite


	20. chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

La semaine suivante, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, les amis de Draco arrivèrent. Mais la véritable surprise pour Harry, fut l'arrivée de ses amis, Hermione, Ron et Neville, au manoir.

\- Salut Dray! Bonjour Lord Malefoy, Lady Malefoy. Salut Balise, Théo. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longdubat, finit Pansy en grimaçant sur les quatre derniers noms.

\- Pansy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à ce que je sache, rétorqua Draco.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, déclara Lucius.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi père? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? demanda choqué Draco.

\- Vous êtes amis et vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance. J'ai échangé hier avec Lord Parkinson par cheminitte , il m'a informé que sa fille n'avait pas reçu d'invitation pour la fête de Noël au manoir.

\- Tu sais bien que si je ne l'ai pas invité c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, répondit le fils, la mâchoire serrée tandis qu'Harry se levait.

\- Je suis fatigué. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais aller me coucher. Bonne soirée, à demain, dit-il en partant.

Le silence qui suivi le départ de Harry fut lourd, avant que le compagnon du jeune homme ne réalise les propos et commence à partir dans sa direction.

\- Harry! Attends! fit Draco en amorçant un pas, mais il se fit stopper par Hermione.

\- Laisses, je vais aller lui parler.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles, dit Draco suspicieux.

\- Lâche-là Malefoy, Hermione est la plus apte à le calmer, fit Neville.

\- Merci Neville, dit Hermione en montant les escaliers.

Prenant les couloirs, elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil en prévoyance de sa future vie au domaine. Elle tomba devant la porte, que lui avait indiqué Draco, et toqua.

\- Laisses-moi tranquille! fit une voix entrecoupée de sanglots

\- Harry c'est moi, Hermione.

\- Entres, dit-il finalement.

Elle entra et se stoppa en voyant son ami, enfin pas tant que ça vu qu'elle envisage de lui voler son compagnon et père de l'enfant qu'il porte, allongé sur le lit, SON futur lit conjugal.

\- Harry ça va?

\- Non, … pourquoi il fait … ça? demanda-t-il en essayant de garder ses larmes.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les nobles fiancent souvent leurs enfants avant même leur venu au monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Hermione? demanda Harry en se relevant légèrement.

\- C'est que Draco est fiancé à Pansy, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Lucius la surement invitée. Lucius lui rappelle ainsi sa place dans la famille et les traditions ancestrales des sangs purs. Harry, je pensais que tu le savais, mais Draco ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes. Les enfants écoutent toujours leurs parents, car ils ont raisons. Et entre toi et Draco, il y a tout un monde.

\- Vraiment? Tu en est sûr? Parce que Narcissa semble m'apprécier?

\- Je ne peux pas te le garantir Harry, mais c'est une sang pur, et toi tu es … le fils d'une … né moldu. Enfin, tu vois de ce que m'insultait Draco. A ton avis, d'où lui vient cette haine pour mon ascendance?

\- Oh par Merlin! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Draco est fiancé, mais pas à n'importe qui, à Parkinson, une noble de sang pur. Je suis en couple avec un homme fiancé. Mais et s'il voulait me prendre mon bébé!

POV Neville

Alors que je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, j'aperçus une porte entrouverte. Je m'approche de cette dernière et me dissimule pour vérifier qu'Hermione a réussi à calmer Harry. Après tout, avec sa grossesse il doit rester au serein. J'entends leurs voix et fut choqué des paroles d'Hermione. Elle ne le rassurait nullement, mais le rendait inquiet et confus concernant les sentiments de Draco.

Putain, mais ce qu'elle raconte c'est n'importe quoi!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Pourquoi elle raconte ce genre des bêtises à Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à la fin?

Je m'éloigne un peu et fit mine d'arriver en toussotant pour signaler ma présence. Ils se retournent en même temps vers moi, Harry qui avait l'air anéanti, s'essuya rapidement les joues.

\- Oh Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? me demanda Hermione, presque suspicieuse, auquel je fis mine de rien.

\- Je cherchais les petits coins, mais je vous ai aperçu, du coup je suis venu voir commence tu allais Harry.

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement en se mordant la lèvre, tu viens juste d'arriver ?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Pour rien.

Vraiment suspicieuse. Je ne la reconnais pas.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu peux me montrer où sont les toilettes s'il te plait?

Il releva ses yeux troubles sur moi avant de se lever complètement.

\- Oui, viens suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre aussi, dit-il avec un faux air enjoué.

Il se leva et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione, et sorti de la chambre. Je le suivi dans les couloirs. Il longea les murs et s'arrêta devant une porte magnifique.

\- Voilà ta chambre, il y a une salle de bain privative avec toilette.

\- Merci. lui souris-je

\- De rien, je vais aller me reposer. A demain. me dit-il en souriant.

Quand il retourna vers la chambre, je le vis aller dans en de celle qu'il venait de quitter, que j'avais compris appartenir à Draco au vu des cadres.

Voilà la suite


	21. chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Quand Harry fut retourné dans sa chambre, Neville soupira doucement avant d'aller rejoindre la sienne que lui indiqua un elfe de maison. Il y déposa sa valise et rangea ses affaires dans la grande armoire installé au fond de la pièce, tout en se remémorant ce qu'il avait entendu. Il en était encore choqué et surpris par l'attitude d'Hermione.

Au rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde monta se coucher car il était tard.

Après avoir indiqué à chacun sa chambre, Draco alla rejoindre la sienne. Quand il vit Hermione assis sur son lit, souriante, il la fit dégager sans douceur. Ne voyant pas Harry, il décida d'aller le retrouver pour s'expliquer avec lui.

Après qu'il eut frappé et sans réponse, il entra et s'approcha doucement de son petit compagnon. Il vit qu'Harry restait couché sur le côté, recroquevillé et dos à la porte.

\- Harry, tu dors? Chuchota-t-il.

Harry changea de position et se retourna vers lui, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

Surpris, Draco ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as pleuré?

\- Tu demandes pourquoi? Tu n'en a pas une petite idée?

Voyant que Draco ne lui répondait pas, Harry préféra continuer.

\- Parkinson.

\- Harry je te jure que je ne l'ai pas invité! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père a fait ça! s'exclama Draco.

\- Moi je comprends. murmura Harry

\- Pardon? Expliques-moi dans ce cas, car là je ne te suis pas? L'interrogea le blond choqué.

\- Bah oui c'est très facile, vu que c'est sa future belle fille! Pourquoi Draco? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais croire que tu m'aimais! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tomber amoureux de toi, alors que tu es déjà fiancé à elle? Finit Harry en criant, les larmes aux yeux commençant à couler sur ses joues.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes?

\- Arrêtes de faire semblant! Genre tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Draco! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot! JE TE PARLE DE TES FIANÇAILLES AVEC PARKINSON!

Hurla Harry en se releva brusquement pour plonger son regard dans celui du blond. Blond choqué par cette tirade, qui finit par éclater de rire face à la situation proprement folle.

\- En plus ça te fait rire! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé! Ce n'était que du vent tout ce temps? Mettre «le garçon qui a survécu» dans ton putain de lit! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Tu n'es qu'un connard Draco Malefoy! Continua à crier Harry en se levant du lit, la vision troublée par ses larmes, pour quitter la pièce, voir le domaine, et retourner à Poudlard.

Il fut interrompu dans son mouvement par la main de Draco qui l'attrapa. Harry essaya de le faire relâcher sa prise, mais Draco l'attira à lui et le serra contre lui. Draco passa un bras dans le bas de son dos pour le tenir contre lui et la seconde dans le haut du dos et se refermant sur sa nuque pour forcer Harry à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Premièrement tu vas te calmer de suite, ce n'est pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour NOTRE bébé, insista bien Draco sur le «notre». Deuxièmement je t'interdis de me parler comme ça. Troisièmement, je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté toutes ces conneries, mais tu as intérêt à bien écouter ce que je vais te dire, car un Malefoy ça ne se répète pas et ça ne s'étale pas sur ses sentiments, compris?

Face au regard d'acier du blond, Harry finit par hocher la tête.

\- Bien, alors tout d'abord pour éclaircir les idioties que tu viens de me citer, cette histoire de fiançailles avec Parkinson était fondé, Harry essaya de se libérer devant l'aveu de Draco, Harry écoutes-moi jusqu'au bout s'il-te-plait, à l'emploi de cette simple demande pourtant si rare «d'un Malefoy» comme dirait ce dernier Harry se calma et revint figer son regard dans celui du blond. Mais c'était vrai. Mon père le voulait, pour les traditions ou une autre connerie dans le genre, mais ma mère a refusé. Alors même si je ne te montre pas assez à quel point je t'aime Harry, n'en doutes pas. Tu es le seul, et tu resteras la seule personne avec qui je veux être. Et puis, nous allons bientôt avoir un mini de nous deux, non? Déclara Draco en souriant et en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Harry.

\- C'... c'est vrai ? murmura Harry en reniflant doucement

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi niais si ce n'est pour toi? dit Draco en essuyant les joues de son vis-à-vis.

Draco embrassa une seconde fois le front de son brun avant de descendre pour poser un tendre baiser auquel Harry lui répondit.

\- Mais pourquoi Hermione m'aurait menti? demanda Harry, toujours blotti contre Draco.

\- Attends, c'est Granger qui t'as raconté cela?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu sais elle s'est peut être trompé, parce qu'elle m'a dit que c'était comme ça chez tous les sangs purs, dit Harry pour tenter de sauver sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es si gentil Harry. murmura Draco en se disant qu'il allait devoir en discuter avec ses amis, et Harry.

\- Je sais, souffla ce dernier en se jetant dans les bras de son chéri. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, dit-il en rougissant de gêne.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais la prochaine fois, viens m'en parler avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Promis, murmura Harry.

\- Bien, allons-nous coucher, assez d'émotions pour ce soir, conclu Draco.

Il enleva son haut et son bas, gardant uniquement son caleçon et guida Harry jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent. Il rapprocha Harry de lui, qui se colla contre lui avec un soupir de bien-être et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Dis Dray, à ton avis pour le bébé, de quelle couleur serait ses cheveux?

\- Et bien, soit blond, soit brun, peut-être un entre deux, mais personnellement je pense qu'il ou elle aura tes cheveux.

\- J'aimerai bien que le bébé ait les tiens, bien plus domptables, avec mes yeux, et ton visage, dit Harry

\- En gros, tu veux un mini moi?

\- Oui, il ou elle sera mignon à croquer, non?

\- Les Malefoys ne sont pas mignons, grogna Draco

\- Pourtant mon Malefoy, lui est mignon, finit de plus en plus faiblement Harry avant de s'endormir.

Draco le regarda dormir avant de finalement s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain aux environs de 8 heure.

Nos deux tourtereaux se réveillèrent doucement. Draco se réveilla en premier, comme d'habitude, pris sa douche et s'habilla. Puis il revint dans la chambre pour réveiller Harry en lui déposant quelques baisers sur son visage. Harry finit par ouvrir ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, murmura ce dernier.

\- Salut, bien dormi? demanda Draco

\- Oui, toujours avec toi.

Draco sourit.

\- Allez, lèves-toi, on a des invités.

\- Hum hum, aide-moi alors, fit Harry en tendant les bras

Draco se leva et aida Harry à faire de même.

\- Merci mon chou, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois tous les deux prêts, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où ils retrouvèrent tout le monde déjà installé.

\- Bonjour les garçons! Avez-vous bien dormi? demanda Narcissa.

\- Oui mère, très bien, répondit Draco en aidant Harry à s'asseoir, avant de faire de même à ses côtés.

Il servit à Harry du thé vert et deux tartines avant de se servir lui-même, tout cela sous les yeux étonnés de Ron et Neville, désespéré de son père, moqueur de ses amis, conquis de sa mère et dégoûté pour Hermione et Pansy.

Draco décida de ne pas parler de l'incident d'hier, il préférait en discuter avec ses amis d'abord.

Voilà la suite...


	22. chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

-Au fait, j'ai organisé un planning pour cette dernière semaine de vacance, annonça Draco envers ses amis et ceux d'Harry.

\- Pas de shopping j'espère? demanda Harry

\- Non rassures-toi, pas pour cette fois, répondit le blond.

\- Rah la la, tu l'as déjà amené faire les magasins, rigola Blaise.

\- Oui mon cher. Nous avons déjà tout acheté, même s'il manque encore quelques petites choses, rétorqua Draco, auquel Harry fit la moue dégoûtée. Détends-toi, c'est ma mère qui va s'occuper de tout le reste, finit Draco pour détendre son amoureux.

\- Alors Harry chou, tu vas mieux depuis hier? demanda Hermione l'air inquiète.

Alors qu'Harry allait lui répondre, ce fut Draco qui le coupa.

\- Harry va très bien, Granger, rétorqua Draco sèchement.

\- Mais Dray calmes-toi. Elle s'inquiète juste pour moi, dit calmement Harry pour apaiser Draco.

\- Draco, ton parrain viendra aujourd'hui, fit Lucius pour calmer la situation.

\- A quelle heure? J'ai un planning à respecter père.

\- Aux environs de 16h, donc je veux que tu sois là pour l'accueillir, dit Lucius.

\- Bien, pas de souci père, répondit le fils.

\- Euh Malefoy, c'est qui ton parrain? Demanda Ronald

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir Weasley ? Questionna le filleul.

\- Puisque je te le demande, répliqua Ron

\- C'est Severus mon parrain.

\- Snape est ton parrain ?! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne vous retire jamais de points à votre maison, dit le roux.

Draco et ses amis rigolèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule des raisons, mais oui, vous pouvez le voir ainsi. Mais vu que l'on doit sortir, vaut mieux aller se changer. Blaise, Théo, je dois vous parler après, dit Draco en se levant.

Tout le monde quitta la table, Narcissa partie s'occuper du jardin, Lucius de ses papiers dans son bureau, les garçons et les deux seules filles de groupe montèrent se changer dans leurs chambres.

Draco suivi ses amis dans l'une d'elle, où il leur fit part de l'incident de la veille.

\- Waouh elle me surprend cette Granger. Elle est prête à tout pour évincer Potter de ta vie, dit Blaise.

\- Il va vraiment falloir la surveiller de près, fit Théo.

\- Oui, et je compte sur votre aide, mais pas un mot à Harry. Il doit être tranquille durant la période de la grossesse, conclu Draco.

Ses amis acquiescèrent de la tête avant de redescendre quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils quittèrent la maison, Draco les emmenant visiter les alentours du manoir, qu'ils quittèrent ensuite pour se diriger vers le chemin de traverse.

Harry accroché au bras de Draco, se dirigeait vers un restaurant de l'allée sorcière.

Draco se pencha à l'oreille du brun pour lui chuchoter.

\- Harry, je pense que ce serait une bonne occasion pour essayer de parler avec mon parrain. Je serais là si tu veux?

\- Pourquoiil faut que je lui parle? J'n'ai pas trop envie.

\- Harry, cesses de faire l'enfant. Essaye au moins, pour moi, pour le bébé! C'est son grand-père après tout. Et puis, il pourra t'être d'une grande aide durant toute la grossesse, aussi bien pour les potions que pour les conseils. Après tout, il est passé par là aussi quand c'était toi le bébé, plaida Draco.

\- Ok je vais le faire, mais je ne te promets rien, fit Harry face aux yeux de son compagnon.

\- Merci, fit Draco en l'embrassant.

\- Je devrais te promettre plus de choses si tu me remercies de cette manière, sourit Harry.

Draco lui donna une légère tape derrière la tête.

\- Idiot vas, dit Draco tout en souriant lui aussi.

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant chic, où Draco avait déjà réservé une grande table.

Harry et Ron ne sentaient pas trop à leurs aises dans ce lieu, contrairement à Hermione, qui elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

\- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini, Mr Nott, cela faisait longtemps. Votre réservation vous attend, dit un serveur.

\- Merci Anthony, allons-y, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers leur table.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Le serveur revint leur donner à chacun un menu pour qu'ils puissent choisir leur plat, et repartit vers d'autres table.

Harry, tout comme Ron, ne surent pas quoi choisir, certains plats avaient de drôles de nom.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande.

\- Alors je vais prendre pour l'entre une salade verte accompagné de son saumon fumé, suivit par les ravioles de homard à la truffe noire, commença Draco.

\- Quand à moi, ce sera œuf poché perdu dans sa jardinière avec un suprême de volaille de Bresse au vin blanc, dit Blaise.

\- Je prendrais la même chose, fit Théo.

\- Pour moi ce sera juste un risotto aux champignons,et une coupe de glace à la vanille et chocolat, caramel et un petit zest de beurre de cacahuète , continua Harry.

\- Une farandole de crudités avec le bar au zeste d'orange sauce au champagne, fit Ron

Hermione et Pansy prirent toutes des toasts de chèvre chaud et miel en entré, suivit de magret de canard et de ses légumes du soleil. Chacun avait donc pris un plat gastronomique. Le serveur revint leur apporter les plats.

A la fin du repas, Draco paya pour tous et ils quittèrent l'établissement pour reprendre le chemin de la maison. Une fois rentré au manoir, ils trouvèrent Lucius et Severus en train de discuter dans le petit salon.

Ils saluèrent leur professeur avant de prendre la direction de leurs chambres.

Harry fut arrêté par Severus qui l'interpella.

\- Harry! Je pense qu'il faut que l'on parle, fit ce dernier.

\- Comme vous voulez Monsieur, abdiqua Harry avant de monter rejoindre Draco.

\- Ça s'est mieux passé que je l'aurai pensé, déclara Severus à son ami.

\- Voyons mon cher ami, vous n'avez pas vraiment parlé, fit ce dernier.

\- Merci pour le soutien, répliqua Severus.

\- Mais de rien mon ami.

\- Alors ces vacances? Ça se passe bien?

\- Ça peut aller. Hier, quand Miss Parkinson est arrivée, ton cher fils nous a fait une crise.

\- Lucius, si mon fils n'a pas accepté la présence de Miss Parkinson, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être bien une raison, non?

\- Peut-être en effet, mon fils aussi ne semblait pas ravi. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix Lucius, ajouta Severus.

\- Je suis prêt si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons parler, fit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- D''accord. Lucius, puis-je t'emprunter ton bureau? Nous y serons plus tranquilles.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Merci, suis-moi Harry.

Ils montèrent les marches et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, dans le silence le plus total.

Severus ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Harry en premier avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Installes-toi, dit le professeur en désignant le canapé présent dans la pièce.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé, tandis que Severus s'installait sur le fauteuil juste à côté.

\- Bon, je sais que notre relation n'est pas des plus stable, ni des plus amical, mais je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je sais que ça ne change rien, mais je tenais à le faire. Je ne te demande pas de m'accorder ton pardon tout de suite, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Mais saches que je suis vraiment désolé. J'aimerais recommencer de zéro, mais je sais que si j'ai effacé mes souvenirs, c'était avant tout pour votre sécurité, et sans aucun doute, je le referais . J'aimerais bien apprendre à te connaître, je sais tout ce que les Dursley t'ont fait, et je te fais la promesse que tu n'y retourneras plus, fit Severus en serrant la mâchoire quand il prononça le nom des bourreaux de son fils.

\- C'est vrai? demande Harry doucement ravi de ne plus retourner chez son oncle et sa tante.

\- Je te le promets. Je te promets de te venger du mal que ces moldus ont pu te faire.

\- Ça va, je..., ça ne vaut pas la peine. Bon, d'accord je…, j'aimerais bien apprendre à vous connaître aussi. Et puis, si tu es mon … père, et bien, ce petit, dit Harry en touchant son ventre, aura besoin d'un grand-père, enfin d'un second, vu que …, bien voilà quoi.

\- Vraiment? demanda Severus choqué.

Harry hocha timidement la tête. Pour la première fois, Harry reçu un sourire de son professeur de potion, qui dans un élan d'affection, le pris dans ses bras. Harry se sentais bien, comme rassuré, protégé et surtout aimé. A ce moment-là, il sut ce qu'était la tendresse d'une mère pour son enfant.

Voilà la suite


	23. chapitre 23

chapitre 23

À la fin de la journée Severus quitta le manoir, après avoir dîner en compagnie de tout le monde.

Les habitants de la maison montèrent se coucher.

Hermione essaya bien de s'introduire dans la chambre de Draco à son insu durant la nuit, mais heureusement pour lui, Théo qui passait par là pour retourner à sa chambre, qu'il avait quitté pour un verre d'eau, lui avait gentiment indiqué qu'elle se trompait de porte et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la sienne.

Quelques jours après, nous étions le 23 décembre aux environs de 9H, jour du réveillon, de Noël pour les moldus et de la fête de Yule pour les sorciers.

Harry et Narcissa, accompagné d'Hermione qui s'était judicieusement incrustée dans leur groupe, avaient installé la décoration pour l'évènement dans le manoir. Ils terminèrent vers 10h30 et content du résultat, les trois décorateurs prirent une pause bien méritée.

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissait à une idée de cadeau qui plairait à son petit-ami. Vous allez sûrement rigoler, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé quoi offrir à Dray. Ce qui le stressait énormément.

POV Harry

Que vais-je bien pourvoir lui offrir, vu que monsieur a déjà tout ce qu'il faut…

Tellement absorbé par mes pensées, je ne remarque même pas que Narcissa, ma futur belle-mère, m'avait rejoint sur le canapé, avec un tassé de thé vert à la main.

\- Harry chéri, quelque chose te tracasse ? me demande-t-elle en me tendant la tasse qu'elle portait.

\- Merci. Oui, en fait je ne sais pas trop quoi offrir à votre fils, fit-je en lui prenant la tasse et en la portant à mes lèvres.

\- Oh chéri, ne te tracasses pas trop, cela ne devrait pas t'inquiéter. Mon fils aimera tout ce que tu lui offriras, me répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Si vous le dites, soufflais-je dépité de ne pas avancer dans mes recherches du présent parfait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni pour le bébé. Saches juste que mon fils t'aime sincèrement et que peu importe ton présent, il sera honoré de l'effort que tu y auras mis et que cela lui plaira, fini- elle en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Je deviens tout rouge, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais cela me donnes peut-être une piste.

Fin POV Harry

POV Draco

En attendant qu'Harry soit occupé à parler avec ma mère, je vais aller me renseigner auprès de la belette. Harry lui aura peut-être dit quelque chose, enfin plus que « Être avec toi pour Noël est merveilleux ». Et puis à part le Quidditch, Harry ne me parles jamais vraiment de ce que LUI voudrait.

Je monte à l'étage, pris le couloir, et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre du Weasley.

Je toc, pas de réponse. C'est bizarre il n'est pas en bas à ce que je sache, je ne l'ai pas vu descendre.

Je décide de rentrer quand même, pour tomber sur une situation assez compromettante. Blaise et la belette en train de se rouler des pelles sur le lit, ce dernier assis à califourchon sur mon ami.

Je tousse pour signaler ma présence.

Ils se séparent en vitesse. Le rouquin se releva, tandis que Blaise resta couché, et me jeta un de ces regards noir.

\- M... Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ! Balbutia la belette tout rouge comme ses cheveux.

\- Premièrement, je suis chez moi et deuxièmement, j'ai frappé. N'ayant pas reçu de réponse, je me suis donc permis d'entrer. Et à ce que je vois, vous étiez bien occupé, lançais-je sarcastiquement.

\- Oh tais-toi un peu, Dray. T'es pas venu ici pour faire la leçon de morale, tu l'as mis en cloque ton copain, siffla Blaise irrité d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Tout juste, je suis venu ici pour demander à ton amoureux s'il savait ce qu'Harry veut comme cadeau, fit-je.

\- Oh. Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de compliqué. Vu qu'il sort avec toi, bref à part si tu peux ressusciter les morts, mais cela n'est pas possible, je pense que quoi que tu lui offres, il en sera ravi. Tu sais très bien que le simple fait d'être ici le rend heureux et comme Harry n'a pas vraiment connu l'amour durant son enfance. C'est de cela dont il a le plus besoin, surtout en ce moment, énuméra Weasley.

\- D'accord, bon cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup, mais je vais faire avec. Je vais vous laisse, vous pouvez continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire, fit-je en quittant la pièce.

Fin POV Draco

POV Ron

Mais quel sans gêne ce Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est chez lui qu'il doit se permettre d'entrer dans la chambre de gens comme ça. Je me demande même ce qu'Harry lui trouve.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander comment on en est arrivé là, pour que moi et Zabini on se retrouve dans cette situation assez embarrassante.

Disons que comme Neville et Nott, on s'est rapproché durant ces derniers jours. Incroyable non ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi beau, gentil, d'avoir un si beau corps aussi, bref je m'égard là. Blaise est le mec parfait. Quoi ? Vous vous demandez aussi où j'en suis au niveau d'Hermione ? C'est juste de l'amitié finalement, rien de plus, le trio d'or, quoi !

\- Ron, tu m'écoutes ? me demande Blaise

\- Ah oui, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai cru remarquer ça. Alors on fait quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Comment ça, on fait quoi ? Lui demandais-je perplexe.

\- T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès !

\- Ah pardon, pour nous deux ? Bah je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça « tu ne sais pas » ?

\- C'est bon calmes-toi, je rigole. On peut se considérer en couple, non ? Mais si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais que seul nos amis soient mis au courant ? Demandais-je timidement.

\- Non, ça me va, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant et bizarrement cela me fit oublier tout le reste.

Fin POV Ron

En descendant rejoindre les autres, Draco aperçut sa mère et Harry en train de parler et rigoler ensemble. Il se dirigea vers son père et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais de quoi ils discutent ? demande-t-il.

\- Du futur bébé. Enfin surtout de la décoration de la chambre du prochain Malefoy.

\- Oh déjà ? On a encore du temps pour parler de ça.

\- Va dire ça à ta mère.

\- Ah non merci, je tiens encore à ma vie et voir ce que nous avons créé Harry et moi.

\- Alors, tu vas lui offrir quoi à Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'hésite encore, et pour le moment je n'ai pas de réelle idée, Draco restait déçu que son père continuait d'appeler Harry par Potter.

\- Réfléchis-y vite alors, c'est demain.

\- Je sais ça.

Après un petit moment de pause, durant laquelle Draco contemplait Harry, et Lucius son épouse et le petit-ami de son fils, ce dernier reprit.

\- Je suis content que mère et lui s'entendent bien.

\- Je le suis aussi fils.

Draco sourit à son père. Finalement, peut-être que son père cachait juste son jeu et commençait à apprécier Harry.

Voilà voilà la suite

je voulais remercier Brigitte26,lolotaoe, Petit lutin22,lils,amlou,mimi537, Vanina,191,byako,mimikoy,cursio-fiona,et tout ce qui m'on fallower,ou rajouter dans le Favori

et tout ce qui non pas de pseudo

et surtout a pouika

merci beaucoup à tous

je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de review su cette histoire

et merci aussi Au personne qui m'ont critiqué, cela m'a permis de développer mon écriture


	24. chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Draco sourit à son père. Finalement, peut-être que son père cachait juste son jeu et commençait à apprécier Harry.

Aux alentours de 15 heures, le groupe partit acheter les cadeaux sur le chemin de Traverse. Les garçons et les deux filles de la bande se séparèrent en cours de route pour que chacun puissent acheter ses présents.

POV Draco

Je suis en train de parcourir les rues bondées du Londres moldu. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi? La réponse est simple, j'ai plus de chance de trouver ce que je cherche ici que chez les sorciers. Soudain, je fus attiré par une vitrine de bijoux et je décide donc de rentrer à l'intérieur pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je peux vous aider? demande l'employé.

\- Êtes-vous en mesure de personnaliser vos bijoux? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Euh oui, monsieur, on peut faire cela. Vous voulez passer une commande? répond l'employé

\- Oui, voilà c'est bientôt noël et je ne sais pas si les délais seront trop courts pour vous.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous souhaiteriez et ainsi je pourrais juger du temps nécessaire à leur conception.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurai aimé des alliances et bracelets en argent massif avec comme motif un serpent et un lion entrelacés.

\- Je vois.

Sur ça, je vis l'employé, qui je compris être le gérant et concepteur des pièces de joaillerie de la bijouterie, prit une feuille et commencer à dessiner. Elle retourna la feuille vers moi, et y vit une ébauche d'un pendentif avec un lion et un serpent enlacé magnifique.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose dans ce style vous conviendrait ? Me demanda le bijoutier.

\- Tout à fait, oui.

\- Bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer quelques bagues, alliances et bracelets sur lesquels ce motif conviendrait.

Je suivi la personne vers un autre comptoir, duquel il sortit un plateau contenants quelques pièces.

\- Voilà, je vous laisse regarder.

Avait-il dit avant de s'éloigner et reprendre son brouillon qu'il m'avait présenté quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis que je jette un regard critique sur les bijoux devant moi.

Quand il revint vers moi, j'avais fait mon choix.

\- Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiezmonsieur ?

\- Tout à fait, je souhaiterais prendre ses alliances en Or Blanc, et j'aimerais qu'en plus du motif, il soit inscrit à l'intérieur des bagues : Always you and me. Sur ce bracelet en cuir j'aimerais deux initiales HD.

\- Très bien, à quel nom je mets la commande?

\- Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Bien, tout est noté.

\- Dans ce cas je viendrais les récupérer d'ici deux jours, c'est possible?

\- Tout sera prêt monsieur Malefoy.

\- Au revoir.

\- Bonne journée monsieur.

Bon, ce n'est pas ça, mais il me reste d'autres courses à faire. Je sors de la boutique pour rejoindre mes amis sur le chemin de Traverse.

Fin POV Draco

POV Harry

Enfin je trouve ce que je veux offrir comme cadeau pour Draco. Et ça n'a pas été chose facile, j'espère qu'il va aimer. Je lui ai acheté une montre, un collier et d'autres petites choses.

Je me demande ce que Ron va acheter, et Hermione aussi. J'ai déjà trouvé leurs cadeaux, des bouquins sur le monde sorcier, et un bracelet en argent pour Mione et un kit sur le Quidditch pour Ron. Par contre pour les amis de Dray je n'ai pas encore d'idées.

Fin POV Harry

Une fois que chacun avait trouvé ses cadeaux, ils se rejoignirent pour le retour. Après avoir rétréci les sacs, ils rentrèrent au manoir Malefoy vers 19h.

Voilà la suite

sa fait 1 ans que je commence cette histoire


	25. chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Après leurs arrivé au manoir, ils déposèrent leurs sacs dans leur chambre pour ensuite redescendre dîner avec les parents Malefoy.

Ils prirent chacun leur place autour de la table.

\- Alors les achats des cadeaux c'est bien passé? demanda Narcissa après qu'ils se soient tous installés.

\- Oui on a pu trouver ce qu'il nous fallait, dit Harry, et vous avez-vous déjà tous vos présents ?

\- Oh bien sûr mon chéri, bien avant votre arrivé ici, continua Narcissa en souriant.

\- Où avez-vous pu effectuer vos achats? Questionna Lucius curieux.

\- Dans les deux mondes, magasins sorciers et moldus, répondit Dray comme si c'était quelque de banal.

\- Pardon? Chez les moldus? Pourquoi donc là-bas alors que vous pouvez trouver bien mieux ici? s'exclama Lucius.

\- Disons simplement que sur certains points, ils ont des choses que l'on ne trouve pas forcément dans le monde sorcier, répondit calmement Draco.

\- Bien, dis-moi Lucius, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire? fit soudainement Narcissa afin d'éviter une dispute entre père et fils et ainsi calmer la situation.

\- Si très chère, Severus viendra fêter noël avec nous comme chaque année. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne? fit Lucius en regardant attentivement les trois Gryffondor, en particulier Harry.

\- Non monsieur, pas de souci, firent en cœur les trois Gryffondors.

Après cette petite mise au point, le repas apparu. Chacun se servit, même Harry qui n'avait pas tant d'appétit se prit une part, sous les yeux attentifs de son chéri.

Après le dîner, ils montèrent tous se coucher, après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, nous étions le matin du réveillon de noël, et comme il s'agissait d'un jour spécial, tout le monde avait prévu de se lever vers 9h. C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris sa douche à 6h, Harry descendit pour aller lui-même faire le petit-déjeuner , il trouve les elfes de maison,qui était déjà sur le point de commencer à préparer, il les stoppa

Il demanda à ces derniers si ceux-ci voulaient bien l'aider à concocter le repas du soir, et les informa de son souhait de cuisiner le lendemain pour le repas de noël.

\- Compagnon du maître Draco, maître Draco ne va pas être content si les elfes de maison vous laissaient faire ça. Maîtresse Narcissa non plus et maître Malefoy non plus, s'exclama une elfe toute tremblotante.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, ils ne vous feront rien. Je leur dirai que c'est moi qui est décidé de vous aider et que vous n'y êtes rien dans tout cela. C'est bon, vous êtes rassuré maintenant?

\- Mais … fit un autre elfe de maison.

\- Bon ok d'accord, abdiqua Harry, vous pouvez rester, mais à une condition, que vous ne touchez à rien, sauf si je vous le demande. Hum vous pourriez peut-être juste m'aider à mettre la table quand tout sera prêt, d'accord?

\- Oui maitre Harry Potter, firent les elfes reconnaissants.

\- Appeler moi juste Harry, je n'aime pas maître, ça fait trop formel pour moi, fit Harry gêné.

Pour le petit déjeuner, Harry décida de faire quelque de simple et opta pour de bonnes gaufres et des pancakes. Il demanda à un elfe de presser deux jus de fruits différents, un d'orange simple, et l'autre multi fruits, avec des oranges, des pommes, un peu de citron et du kiwi. Il demanda à un autre de s'occuper du thé et aussi de préparer un peu de lait de poule.

Ensuite après avoir terminé les deux préparations de pates, il demanda à un elfe de lancer un sort pour conserver les gaufres qu'il allait commencer et les pancakes au chaud en attendant que tous les habitants du manoir ne se lèvent. Il ajouta aux elfes de maison s'ils voulaient bien aller s'occuper de mettre la table pendant qu'il finissait le petit-déjeuner. Une fois fait, il remonta prendre une nouvelle douche, car la farine dans ses cheveux ne donnait même pas m'impression de neige. Il prit l'escalier et en arrivant devant sa chambre, il aperçut Ron et Neville sortirent des chambres des deux amis de Draco. Pour Neville, il s'en doutait que lui et Théo était assez proche, mais Ron et Blaise? Il n'en avait pas eu l'idée, mais ce n'était pas à lui de juger, enceint de son petit-ami, s'ils étaient heureux c'était l'essentiel, non ?

Il entra dans sa chambre, trouva son lit vide, et déjà fait. Cela veut dire que Draco s'est réveillé après son départ et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de revenir. D'ailleurs en parlant de de ce dernier, il sort de la salle de bain attenant, avec une simple serviette autour des hanches et les cheveux encore humides.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais pendant tout ce temps? demanda ce dernier en s'approchant.

\- Oh salut Dray, bah Disons que j'étais assez occupé ce matin. Et puis tu semblais tellement paisible dans ton sommeil que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Harry, ne joue pas avec moi. Sérieusement, où étais-tu? Est-ce que tu es au courant que celui qui est censé être paisiblement endormi, c'est toi et non moi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux, tu es tout blanc? demanda Draco en essuyant la joue d'un peu de poudre farineuse et passant son autre main dans la masse indomptable de son petit-ami.

\- Oh ce n'est rien Dray, c'est juste un peu de farine, dit Harry.

\- Comment ça c'est juste de la farine? Tu te fou de moi! Tu sais, si on a des elfes de maison, ce n'est pas pour faire jolie! s'écria Draco.

\- Attends, mais pourquoi tu t'énerves. C'est juste que la cuisine, ça me détend, okay, alors ne t'en prend pas à moi ou à eux pour m'avoir laissé faire quelque chose que j'aime et que je voulais faire Dray. C'est moi qui ai décidé de le faire, ils ont même essayé de m'en dissuader. Je ne suis pas malade, ni en sucre Dray, juste en enceint. Et puis j'ai passé toute mon enfance à préparer les repas, et tu le sais. Si tu ne veux pas que je sois stressé, alors laisses-moi faire ce que je sais faire de mieux! fit Harry en haussant le ton.

\- Ry, excuses-moi, mais je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Tu sais très bien que les trois premiers mois de grossesse sont les plus difficile et risqué pour toi et le bébé.

\- Je le sais Dray, j'étais là quand l'infirmière la dit, et puis j'étais avec les elfes qui auraient su quoi faire en cas d'urgence. Je fais attention, je te le promets. Je le veux autant que toi ce bébé, fit Harry.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort dans ses bras avant de pousser Harry dans la salle de bain.

\- Allez le farineux, vas te laver et après on descendra rejoindre les autres pour manger ce que tu nous as concocté.

\- A vos ordres chef, finit Harry.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'une jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse les avait écouté à travers la porte et s'éloignait de cette dernière un sourire aux lèvres.

POV Hermione

Alors comme ça, il peut perdre le bâtard qu'ils appellent bébé à tout moment. Mais c'est génial! Il me faut juste un plan et Draco Malefoy sera à moi !!!! Et puis, un accident arrive si vite avec Harry.

Fin POV Hermione

Voilà la suite


	26. chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

POV HERMIONE

Alors comme ça, il peut perdre le bâtard qui lui sert de bébé, il me faut un plan pour me débarrasser des deux gêneurs. Je verrai ça à la rentrée, je vais réfléchir sur mon plan.

Fin POV Hermione

POV Ronald

Je me réveille lentement, allongé dans le lit, et surtout dans le bras de Blaise. Pour tout vous dire, il est très confortable comme oreiller, mais malheureusement je dois me réveiller, je sens de très bonne chose en bas.

Je me redresse tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller mon gros dormeur qui me sert aussi de petit copain. Oh my godness, j'ai dit mon petit copain, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis en couple, avec un homme de surcroit. Je me demande comment va réagir le reste de ma famille à cette nouvelle. Je me lève pour aller prendre une douche dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout avouer aux autres, bon même si je suis sûr que Malefoy là déjà fait. Je sors doucement de la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne, je suis heureux de ne croiser personne. J'ouvre ma porte et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Après la douche et m'être habillé, je repars voir Blaise et le réveiller en douceur s'il ne l'est pas déjà.

Fin POV Ronald

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est descendu pour le petit déjeuner dans le salon. Ils furent surpris par les nombreux plats de nourriture déposés sur la table.

\- Waouh les elfes se sont surpassés aujourd'hui! Siffle Blaise

Après que tous se soient installés à leur place, Draco prit la parole.

\- Mon cher Blaise, ce ne sont pas les elfes de maison qui ont préparé ce petit-déjeuner, mais Harry.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le concerné qui rougit de gêne.

\- Harry mon chéri, est-ce exact que vous nous avez concocté tous cela? demanda Narcissa surprise.

\- Euh oui, c'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli pour le vacances, déclara ce dernier.

\- Oh, mais mon chéri c'est tout à fait normal, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, fit Narcissa, touchée par l'initiative d'Harry. Serais-tu d'accord pour m'apprendre à faire des gaufres?

\- Maman!

\- Narcissa! firent Draco et Lucius en même temps

\- Quoi? dit-elle.

\- C'est le travail des elfes de maison de faire la cuisine, répondit Lucius, pas pour toi voyons.

\- Bon Harry, mangeons ce bon repas, finit Narcissa pour clore le sujet.

Le repas se passa bien, Narcissa fut la première à féliciter Harry pour le bon repas, suivi rapidement par les autres. A la surprise de tous, même Lucius le félicita sous le regarde tendre de Narcissa et le sourire de Draco.

Durant le repas Harry leur fit part de son envie de faire le déjeuner et le dîner, Narcissa se proposa de l'aider sous les yeux outrés de son fils et son mari.

Harry accepta avec plaisir l'aide de sa presque belle-mère.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde partit vagabonder de son côté, tandis que les elfes débarrassaient la table. Harry s'était quand à lui blotti dans les bras de son chéri, installé confortablement devant la cheminée et emmitouflé dans un plaid vert.

Vers 11h, Harry et Narcissa partirent faire le déjeuner. Le menu choisit fut du poulet rôti accompagnés de ses petites pommes de terre fricassé.

Pour une première fois, Narcissa ne se débrouilla pas trop mal. Ils préparèrent en entrée une salade verte, quelques œufs et autres crudités.

Enfin vint la préparation du dessert, une bonne tarte au chocolat accompagné de quelques fraises.

Après avoir jeté un sort de conservation, les elfes mirent la table. Tandis qu'un autre prévint chaque habitant du manoir que le repas était servi dans la salle à manger. Ils arrivèrent en troupes, s'asseyant autour de la table et furent rejoint par Narcissa et Harry qui arrivèrent en dernier.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et tout le monde félicita Harry et Narcissa pour les délicieux plats.

Voilà la suite


	27. chapitre 27

Chapitre 27

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance et tout le monde félicita Harry et Narcissa pour les délicieux plats.

Après le déjeuner, ils montèrent tous se reposer un peu.

POV Neville

Waouh quel bon cuisinier ce Harry. Il m'épate. Quant à Hermione, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser d'elle et de son comportement. Par contre, je mettrais ma main à couper que les trois Serpentards en savent quelque chose.

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde se soit engouffré dans leur chambre, je sorti de la mienne et me dirigea vers celle de Théo. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, je toc discrètement et après entendu un « Entres », j'ouvris la porte et passa cette dernière.

\- Hey ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? me demande-t-il en me voyant.

\- Hum, oui, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Hermione se comporte comme ça, avec Harry. Toi et Blaise n'arrêtiez pas d'échanger des regards avec Draco. Alors je me disais que peut-être vous en saviez un peu plus ? L'interrogeais-je en m'asseyent sur son lit.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Théo en déposant son livre et en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Et bien, par exemple la dernière fois qu'elle a été consolé Harry, je l'ai entendu lui raconter des sottises. Et ne me fais pas le coup de je ne sais pas ou je ne peux rien te dire !

\- Nev, tu as raison normalement je ne devrai rien te dire. Mais bon, Draco peut comprendre. Voilà ton amie Granger, elle s'est mise en tête de devenir aristocrate, enfin plus précisément une future Lady Malefoy et elle semble prête à tout pour avoir Draco. Mais on ne sait pas trop où sont ses limites pour le moment.

\- Quoi comment ça ? Prête à tout pour l'avoir ?

\- Peut-être jusqu'à se débarrasser du futur bébé Malefoy-Potter ou peut-être même d'Harry lui-même.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible. De Ronald, ça ne m'aurais pas plus étonné que ça, il a toujours été un peu jaloux d'Harry, mais pas Hermione ! Elle est comme une sœur pour Harry ! Dis-je surpris

\- Tu vois quand je te dis de te méfier des apparences, finit Théo en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. »

C'est sûr. Il va falloir faire pour attention aux arrières d'Harry et ne pas le laisser seul avec elle. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Fin POV Neville

POV Pansy

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose va arriver. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je ne vais pas apprécier. Il me manque des informations, et puis cette Granger, elle a vraiment un comportement bizarre à tourner autour de Dray.

Fin POV Pansy

Aux alentours de 18heure, Harry descendit préparer le dîner.

Pour le menu du soir il avait envie de faire des escalopes de veaux et des légumes sautés avec pour le dessert une bonne tarte au chocolat.

Après avoir fini de préparer le repas, il demanda à un elfe de maison qui l'avait aidé à cuisiner, de lancer un sort de conservation et de mettre la table.

Les autres occupants du manoir descendirent quand un elfe vint les prévenir que le repas était servi.

Le dîner se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Harry et Narcissa parlèrent de cuisine et se rapprochaient. A la fin du repas, tout le monde monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, nous étions le jour de Noël.

Comme la veille, Harry descend préparer le petit déjeuner, avec l'aide des elfes de maison bien sûr, ordre de Draco. La table fut vite recouverte de pancakes et autres muffins aux myrtilles, de jus de fruits, café et thé.

Ensuite, après le petit-déjeuner, l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux sonna et c'est sur cela que Severus arriva. Après que tout le monde se soient échangés leurs cadeaux, ce fut le tour de Draco d'offrir les siens, ceux pour Harry. Un billet d'avion pour la France, officiellement pour être en amoureux, officieusement pour éviter qu'Hermione n'interfère de trop dans leur vie privé et n'attente à la vie de son petit-ami ou de leur bébé, un pendentif en or ainsi qu'une montre. Pour le dernier présent, il sortit une boîte en velours de sa poche, se mit à genoux devant Harry, et lui posa la fameuse question en ouvrant la boîte.

Hello tout le monde désolé pour le retard, mais ma correctrices été très occupée

Bref voilà, la suite

Ah oui je cherche une nouvelle bêta correctrices actuellement. Si sa intéressé quelque envoyer un message privé

bsx


	28. chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Il sortit une boite en velours de sa poche, et se mit à genoux devant Harry. Il lui posa la fameuse question en ouvrant la boite :

-Ici présent devant nos proche et amis Harry veux-tu m'épouse ?

-Oui !!! Je veux bien t'épouser,mais pas maintenant... Bientôt, je vais être gonflé comme un ballon, et... Je ne suis pas prêt... fit Harry paniqué.

-Chut calme toi Harry, je comprends. C'est pourquoi pour l'instant on se fiance juste .Jusqu'à la naissance ou la fin de la guerre, le rassura Draco en sortant la bague de sa boite pour la glisser à l'annulaire gauche de Harry avant de l'étreindre dans ses bras et l'embraser furtivement pour finalement s'éloigner afin de laisser les autres venir les étreindre.

Narcissa fut la première à venir les féliciter en les étreignant tour à tour.

Elle félicita son fils pour le choix de la bague de fiançailles, qu'elle trouvait magnifique.

Ensuite c'est fut le tour de Lucius de les féliciter. Il serra son fils dans ses bras et étreignit Harry, sous œil ravi de Narcissa, car ce geste signifiait que Harry est un membre de la famille.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de de leur amis , qui furent ravis pour eux, même si Hermione, et Pansy étaient vertes de jalousie et elles leur souhaitèrent que du malheur tout au fond de leur cœur.

Ce fut au tour de Severus, qui ne sut pas comment réagir. A la surprise générale, c'est Harry qui fit le premier pas en l'étreignant , qui dura assez longtemps, il fit de même avec Draco, tout ça sans oublier de dire le fameux, menaçant:

-Draco, tu sais que je t'aime comme un fils, mais si tu le fais souffrir, gare à toi

-Severus siffla Narcissa outrée.

-Désolé Narcissa, mais je suis un père maintenant.

-Tu voulais plutôt dire que tu es mère maintenant, lança sournoisement Lucius.

-Quoi,d'abord cette demande en mariage ridicule, ensuite, j' apprend que Potter est le fils du professeur Snape s'exprima pansy déroutée.

-Ça vous pose un problème Mlle Parkinson demanda Severus doucereusement.

\- Bien sûr que non professeur, fit Pansy apeurée.

-Mlle parkinson, je reçu un courrier de la part de vos parents, il veulent que vous rentriez, une histoire de visite chez votre tante fit Lucius.

-Quoi,mais je suis sens reste jusqu'à la rentrée !

-C'est le souhait de vos parents .

-Pff ouais ...

Elle monta la tête haute, et descendit avant de transplanner, sans un au revoir.

-Quelle petite sotte déclara Narcissa, avant de se tourner vers Harry, et lui demander de montrer la bague. Ils se mirent à l'admirer , tout en chuchotant des choses en rigolant, sous les yeux désespérés de Lucius et de Draco.

Ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour la fête .

Des heures s'écoulèrent, puis un elfe de maison arriva, et leur dit que le reste de la famille était arrivé. Harry avait pâlit dramatiquement, et Draco était sur le point de rire, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était aussi anxieux que son compagnon. En plus, il ne voulait pas mettre en colère le Gryffindor deux fois en une journée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le Harry silencieux.

Après que Harry soit sorti de la salle de bain, Draco se retourna, et ne bougea plus, toujours aussi surpris par la beauté lui faisant face. Harry était habillé avec un jeans noir de grossesse . Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt blanc en soie, et une robe noire pour aller avec qui faisait ressortir sa silhouette qui commençait à changer . Ses cheveux étaient aussi en bataille que d'habitude… Les mèches humides étaient placées d'une telle façon, que l'on pouvait croire que Harry avait simplement passé une main à travers elles.

« Ils t'aimeront. » lui promit Draco.

-Tu es sur demanda Harry inquiet.

-Bien sûr, ils vont t'apprécier, le rassura Draco.

Draco avait déjà enfilé une tenue similaire, sauf que la sienne était d'un bleu nuit. Draco lui avait dit que ce rassemblement n'était pas formel, mais qu'il fallait de toute façon bien s'habiller. La famille Malfoy était, après tout, une famille de sang pur.

Draco passa facilement un bras autour de la taille fine de Harry, et le guida de leur chambre vers le salon, où sa famille, il le savait, s'était rassemblée. Il sentit la peur de Harry, et le serra un peu plus, essayant de montrer qu'il était avec lui, et de montrer également son amour par ce simple geste.

Harry lui sourit faiblement.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Calme toi tout va bien se passer » dit Draco.

« J'espère » soupira Harry.

Ils arrivèrent vite aux grandes portes en chêne menant au salon. Draco ouvrit la porte et guida Harry, qui semblait hésiter dû au silence qui les entourait.

Harry regardait autour de lui, voyant des hommes et des femmes possédant la peau pâle habituelle des Malefoy , et plusieurs femmes aux cheveux sombres également

-Harry, laisses-moi te présenter à la famille. » dit Narcissa, poussant immédiatement Harry vers la famille Malefoy.

« Voici Mélania , ma mère. Voici son mari, Henri. » Narcissa montra un grand et puissant homme aux cheveux pâles qui paraissait avoir près de soixante-dix ans.

Henri sourit, tout comme sa femme et tendit sa main pour que Harry la prenne. Harry leur sourit en retour, et accepta la main.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » dit joyeusement Henri.

« Pareillement. » répondit Harry.

Draco se rapprocha de son compagnon, passant un bras autour de lui. Harry fut surpris par cette action. Il sourit à Draco.

« Voici le fils d'Henri, Alexander, et sa femme Géorgie et leurs trois enfants : Catilina, Gabriel Mariah . » continua Narcissa.

Le regard de Harry alla vers un petit homme arborant les couleurs habituelles des Malefoy. Il était la copie exacte de son père. Sa femme, Géorgie, était une belle femme avec des cheveux roux, des yeux verts perçant et un gentil sourire. Leurs enfants n'étaient en fait plus des enfants.

Catilina était visiblement la plus âgée. Elle était grande, et avait hérité des cheveux platine de son père, et des yeux verts vifs de sa mère.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry. »

« Merci, et il en est de même pour moi... » sourit Harry.

« Gabriel. » l'interrompit un grand garçon avec des cheveux marron, et les yeux argentés de son père. Visiblement, il fixait sombrement sa sœur aînée, mais il fit un sourire à Harry.

« Heureux de te rencontrer. » sourit Harry, confortable en la présence du garçon.

« Je suis finalement content d'être capable de rencontrer l'amour de la vie de Draco. » dit Gabriel, souriant tendrement à Draco.

Draco lui sourit dangereusement, renforçant sa prise autour de la fine taille de Harry.

« Merci Gabriel. » murmura Draco, avec un amusement visible.

Gabriel lui sourit.

« Voici Mégane . »

Narcissa montra une petite fille se tenant à côté de son frère et sa sœur aînée.

Harry l'aima immédiatement. Elle avait les cheveux vifs de sa mère, et une paire de yeux bleus amical. Elle devait avoir à peu près quatorze ans, mais d'une certaine façon, elle semblait plus vieille. Harry supposait que c'était à cause de la façon dont elle se tenait. Elle était fière, pratiquement aussi fière que Draco.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Megane . » dit Harry en souriant.

Megane acquiesça pour le remercier.

« Et voici ma cousine Amelia et son mari Henry Spencer. A côté d'eux se trouvent leurs deux enfants, Matt ,Angelina » dit Narcissa.

Harry leur sourit. Amelia ne ressemblait en rien à Narcissa. Elle était plus grande, mais son corps n'était pas aussi fin. Elle avait des cheveux noir ébène en bataille, une paire de yeux couleur chocolat, et un sourire mystérieux. Son mari était un homme avec des yeux marron, et des cheveux courts blond miel. Ils souriaient tous les deux à Harry, leur curiosité visible et tous pouvait le voir.

« Sois le Bienvenu dans la famille. » annonça Amelia

Henry secoua sa main.

« Merci. » dit Harry doucement, les remerciant pour leur chaleureux accueil.

Il tourna son regard pour rencontrer les yeux argentés amusés de Matt . Il avait les cheveux sombres de son père, mais il était définitivement lié à Narcissa. Leur structure faciale était pratiquement identique.

-Félicitations pour le fiançailles, et le bébé fit ce dernier en remarquant la bague.

-Euh Merci, fit harry en rougissant.

Il fut également félicité par tout le monde, il se fit trimballer de bras en bras.

-Mais, j'ai lu qu'un bébé, avant le mariage est mal vu, intervint Hermione pas ravie qu'on ne se soit aperçu de sa présence.

-Mademoiselle ? Demanda mélania

-Granger déclara Hermione

-Bon, Mlle granger, c'est tout à fait vrai. Ça se passe ainsi chez les sang pur, mais cet enfant est un miracle, vous ne savez à quel point. C'est rare un sorcier mâle soit enceinte. Cela est arrivé ; Il y a un million d'années, et cela signifie que,monsieur Harry et mon petit fils sont très puissants, et je remercie Harry et mon petit fils pour ce cadeau fit Mélania.

-Mais de rien grand-mère fit Draco.

Harry lui rougit sous ce compliments.

cc désolé pour le retard, mais voilà la suite, j'espère que sa vous plaira

ah oui, je change de correctrices


	29. chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse , Harry à reçu des nombreux présent de la famille .

Enfin surtout des vêtements pour bébé, ou de meubles pour la chambre du bébé, Harry les remerciant sincèrement

Plus tard dans la soirée, les invités commencèrent à quitter le manoir.

Ils promirent de revenir leur rendre visite, avant le mariage, ou même la naissance du bébé .

Severus, aussi partit parce que il avait encore des choses à faire.

Les fin de vacances de Noël arrivait … Quelques jours seulement après la petite fête .

Nos 3 tourtereaux et Hermione avaient déjà fini de boucler leur bagages, âpres cela, il prirent le feux de cheminée pour se rendre à la gare .

Arrivés à la gare ils durent se dire au revoir, Narcissa fit promettre à Harry de lui envoyer un courrier en cas d'urgence et à son fils de prendre bien soin de son futur mari et de son petit fils .

Lucius leur souhaita un bon voyage et de ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Quand le train arriva, ils s'y engouffrèrent, et cherchèrent un wagon libre. Qu'ils trouvèrent finalement.

Chacun était à côté de sa moitié, sauf Hermione qui du se trouver une autre place.

Le voyage du retour se passa bien, même si Hermione, et Ron, et Draco durent partir pour une réunion à la dernière minute des préfets.

Harry resta avec les autres , ils en profiter pour faire plus en amples connaissance.

Jusqu'à retour de 3 autre ,Harry en profita pour faire un petit sieste .

Arrivé à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Draco réveilla sa petite marmotte, et se chargea des valises, malgré les protestation de son compagnon.

Hagrid, était déjà là, les récupérant , en bateaux .

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, ils montèrent tous déposer leur valise , et redescendirent, dîner et ensuite remonter à leurs dortoirs.

3 Jours passés depuis leur retour au château, les cours reprenaient.

POV Hermione

En ce trois jours, je réussi à exécuter mon plan, j'attends juste le bon moment, et c'est aujourd'hui , je suis plutôt fier de moi, pendant que tout le monde dort encore. Vu que c'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner, je descend dans la grande salle

En connaissant la place ou le voleur de petit ami, s'assoit , je sors une petit fiole, et la verse dans sa boissons avant de reprendre ma place comme si de rien n'était .

J'entends des pas provenir du couloir, les portes s'ouvrent sur les élèves, de poufsouffle, et serdaigle,ensuite les griffondor et les Serpentards , les derniers biens entrés furent l'homme de ma vie et l'autre, et ses amis .

Fin POV Hermione

POV harry

Aujourd'hui cela fait 4 mois et demi que Draco et moi sommes ensemble, et je voudrais fête cela, et je rendez vous avec le médecin de la famille Malefoy, pour l'échographie

Après avoir pris ma douche, et que Dray ait pris la sienne, on descend pour rejoindre la grande salle

Fin de POV harry

Ils croisent leur amis, donc ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle .

Ils prirent chacun leur place à leur table.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un premier temps dans un calme absolu pendant le discours de Dumbledore , pour finir trop bruyant .

Durant le repas, Harry se sentait fatigue, et il avait une migraine, il avait des maux de ventre, mais il fit comme si rien n'était.

À la fin du repas, alors qui il se levait pour suivre les autres, il sentit une crampe le saisir. Il avait tellement mal qu'il fini par s'évanouir. Avant même que sa tête touche le sol, Draco fut à se côtés, inquiet. Draco lui tapotait la joue,il essaya de le réveiller, de toute les moyens ,mais rien n'y fait. Les

professeurs furent à leur côté, Madame Pomfresh, en premier ligne, suivi par Severus -Monsieur Malefoy, je ne ne peux pas l'examiner ici, donc pourriez vous l'emmener dans l'infirmerie ?

Draco hocha la tête.

Il emmenèrent Harry à l'infirmerie, suivi par ses amis et celui de Harry.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il l'allongèrent dans le grand lit .

Madame Pompfreh se miT au travail. Tout au long de l'examen, elle affichait une mine pâle.

Le diagnostic tomba.

-Bon, je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle, mr Potter à été empoisonné ,fit elle la mine sombre Cette phrase lança un froid .

-Quoi, comment ça, empoisonné ? Il allait bien ce matin, s'exclama Draco énervé.

-Calmez vous mr Malefoy, pompon, tu peux mieux t'expliquer, demanda Albus

-mr Potter à été empoisonné, et c'est ne pas tout... Albus,il est en train de perdre le bébé et si d'ici 72heure, vous ne trouvez pas le remède, et donc le poisson en question, on va perdre le deux dit triste mme Pompfresh...


	30. chapitre 30

Après cette révélation choquante, Severus quitta l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers ses appartements afin de se mettre au travail pour identifier le poison et par conséquent l'antidote convoité, après avoir effectué une prise de sang à Harry.

POV Severus

C 'est pas possible cet enfant est un élément à problème, et c'est pas de moi qu'il tient ça. Bon mettons nous au travail, il reste plus beaucoup de temps .

fin POV Severus

Il se mit au travail, d'abord il examina le sang de Harry, afin de trouver l'antidote

\- Une potion d'avortement , comment est ce possible, ça peut devenir dangereux, et je ne l'ai pas encore fait étudier aux incapable qui me servent d'élèves ,dit il choqué après avoir découvert le poisson qui a été donnée à Harry.

Un petit plop c'est fit entendre dans la pièce.

Severus se tourna, la baguette en main , alerte.

-Eh Sev, doucement, c'est que moi, fit une voix en face de lui.

-Pot…….Potter, mais enfin... fit Severus les yeux écarquillés en reculant.

-Mais enfin sev, qu'est ce qu'il te prend,c'est moi ,et puis depuis quand tu m'appeles Potter, fit la personne en avançant vers lui .

-Non non c'est pas possible, t….Tu es mort. …fit Severus qui bégayait.

-Si je suis là ce que je ne suis pas, fit son vis-à-vis.

-Je vais vous laisser une chance de vous expliquer : pourquoi vous faire passer pour mon défunt mari ?? menaça le potionniste avec gravité.

-Mais enfin, c'est moi, je suis le vrai, le seul et unique James Potter !

-Si vous êtes vraiment celui que vous prétendez être, ça vous dérange pas d'aller voir le directeur fit Severus

-Dumbledore est toujours le directeur, Waouh, il est pas trop vieux maintenant ? Ça ne le rajeunit pas tout ça !

-Oui c'est toujours lui au poste.

-Mais avant tout je des choses à faire.

-Ok, je vais te regarder faire, tu sais comment je suis nul pour ça... -hum fit Severus

Il prit les ingrédients qui lui fallait pour la potion :

•Bézoard

•Baies de gui

•Corne de licorne

•Ingrédient Standard

•Hydromel

•Menthe poivrée en poudre

•Mandragore cuite liquéfiée

•Poudre rose [1]

•Il se mit directement à la préparation,tout en lisant les instructions minutieuses de la potion. Chaque étape était délicate, chaque mesure essentielle… Il devait viser la perfection pour que l'usage de la potion soit efficient...

•Ajouter 1 bézoard dans le mortier.

•Écraser à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre très fine.

•Ajouter 4 mesures du Bézoard écrasé dans le chaudron.

•Ajouter 2 mesures de l'Ingrédient Standard dans le chaudron.

•Faire chauffer à feu moyen pendant 5 secondes.

•Agiter votre baguette.

•Laisser bouillonner la potion de 30 à 40 minutes selon le chaudron.

•Ajouter 1 pincée de corne de licorne dans le chaudron.

•Remuer 2 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

•Ajouter 2 baies de gui.

•Remuer 2 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

•Agiter votre baguette

Après avoir terminé l'antidote, il le mit dans une fiole en verre, avant de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa robe .

-Bon, maintenant,on va voir le directeur fit Severus en rangent son plan de travail d'un coups de baguette.

-Si ça te peut te rassurer sur mon identité, fit le inconnu en haussant les épaules, nonchalant. Ils quittèrent le laboratoire, et les appartements de Severus, quittant les donjons pour s'engager à traves les couloirs principaux du château et de ce fait se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore . Severus chuchota le mots de passe , faisant s'écarter l'aigle de brone étincellant aux ailes déployées. -Il n'a pas du tout changé, fit la personne à côté de lui en rigolant -Allez rentrons, grogne le maître de potion en amorçant le mouvment.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau.

-Bonjour, Severus, je ne vous attendais pas de la journée. Qui est la personne avec vous, fit Albus, ses yeux se plissant derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune pour analyser son visiteur étrangement familier.

-Il prétend être James Potter dit Severus d'une platitude éloquente.

-Mais c'est pas possible, James Potter est mort fit Albus avec pragmatisme, sourcils froncés. -Vous allez pas vous y mettre Albus, je suis bien et vivant fit la personne outrée que personne n'ait foi en ses propos.

-Bon, on va faire une prise de sang...

Il sortit un parchemin de son bureau, et le posa sur la table , il piqua le doigt, laissant quelques pétales écarlates fleurir sur le blanc papier. Des écritures s'inscrirent progressivement sur le parchemin , prenant la place des larmes de sang.

Nom prénom : James Potter

Naissance

27 mars 1960

Mort

31 octobre 1981

Famille

•Henry Potter (grand-père)

•Fleamont Potter (père)

•Euphemia Potter (mère)

•Severus Potter née snape (époux)

•Harrison Potter (fils)

•Draco Malefoy (futur gendre )

Albus et Severus regarder le parchemin l'air surpris.

-Alors vous voyez c'est bel et bien moi. Pourquoi ils écrivent mort, je ne suis pas mort ce jour là… C'est absurde voyons...

-Mais comment est ce possible, je te vu inerte sur le sol ce jour là, tu ne respirais plus fit Severus totalement perdu , ne sahcant que croire, que penser...

-Je ne sais pas, qui vous avez vu ce jour là, mais c'est sûrement pas moi, renifla avec colère James Potter.

-Si tu es toujours en vie, alors qui est la personne qu'on a enterré ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Alors, si tu es en vie, où est Lili, et où étais tu pendant tout ce temps, hein, pendant que monsieur coule une belle vie, son fils souffrait, chez la famille de Lili, et moi je ne souvenais plus de rien...Tu as pensé à nous ,fit Severus avec colère, frappant son époux juste revenu d'entre les morts sur le torse.

Ils n'avaient même pas, remarqué que albus avais disparu

-Hé, calmes toi, je ne me souviens de rien non plus... Je rappelle juste d'une maison, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vivre une telle situation, mais je suis la maintenant ,fit James en le stoppant . Je suis là…

-Alors qui me dit que n'arrivera plus,et que c'est pas une blague ou que c'est un rêve, fit Severus -Je te promets que il y a rien qui va arriver, je suis bel et bien vivant et je ne compte disparaître avant longtemps, fit James en enlaçant son aimé.

-Bon c'est pas tout ,c'est bien beau, mais Pompfresh a besoin de toi Severus... C'est Harry, son état s'aggrave fit Albus en reparaissant.

-Quoi, il est arrivé quelques choses à notre fils, fit James, paniqué.

-Il a été empoisonné ce matin, l'antidote que je fabriquais est pour lui, fit Severus en se détachant de son époux, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Son fils … Non… Leur fils avait besoin de lui.

-Ok je t'accompagne, décréta James avec sérieux.

-Non vaux mieux que, reste là, le retint on époux en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nul ne devait savoir qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Surtout pas alors que l'identité de leur empoisonneur restait un mystère..

Severus quitta rapidement le bureau de Dumbledorre, accompagné de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent au pas de course à l'infirmerie.

\- Que se passe-t-il, se renseigna le maitre de potion en arrivant au chevet de son fils aussi pâle que la mort, le visage tiré par la douleur, son corps convulsant, maintenu magiquement pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse.

-Je ne sais pas, mais son état se aggravé… Vous avez l'antidote, s'enquit Pomfresh, un ride soucieuse barrant son front délicat.

-Oui. Il lui passer l'antidote . L'infirmière l'administra aussitôt à leur jeune patient, soulagée qu'un traitement lui soit enfin fourni.

-bon maintenant il reste plus qu'à attendre, fit-elle dans un soupir, posant un regard attendri sur le jeune Malfoy qui au chevet de son fiancé avait emprisonné une de ses mains dans les siennes, s'autorisant à se détendre alors que l'état de son aimé se stabilisait. Il ne convulsait plus. Son visage était moins tendu…

Les adultes leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité. Le maître de potion et le directeur, soulagés de l'amélioration de l'état du jeune homme, se lancèrent un regard sans équivoque. Ils devaient regagner le bureau directorial au plus vite...


	31. chapitre 31

Suite à l'administration de l'antidote à Harry, les trois adulte gagnèrent le bureau de Mme

Pompfresh afin de discuter des procédures qui suivraient le réveil de leur patient qui avait son

fiancé à son chevet. Draco, vaincu par la fatigue, s'était endormi, tenant la main du Garçon-QuiA-Survécu , le front barré par une ride d'inquiétude.

-Albus, je ne veux plus que cet enfant retourne chez ses moldus,je suis sure que l'on peut

trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper de lui, le temps de sa convalescence fit l'infirmière de

Poudlard.

-Rassurez vous, Pompon,j'ai déjà trouvé la meilleure personne pour garder Harry, et cette

personne est dans la pièce, fit Dumbledorre avec un vague sourire.

-Qui ? Severus, mais enfin Albus vous savez qu'ils ne s'entendent pas,fit pompfresh. Et ce garçon

a besoin de paix pour se remettre...

-Harry est mon fils dit Severus. Cette déclaration troubla l'infirmière qui sourcils froncés lança :

-Quoi, mais qu'est ce que tu raconter. Harry est le fils de James et Lily Potter !

-Cela peut vous paraître difficile à croire, mais Severus a raison. Harry est bel et bien son fils, et

celui de James Potter déclaré Albus avec sérénnité.

-Mais….. Comment est ce possible, James Potter était marié à lily... Et...

-Enfin pompon, pourquoi, je vous mentirai sur une chose aussi importante ? Si James a été

marié à lily, c'est parce que Severus voulait les protéger, son fils et lui. En effaçant leurs

souvenirs, et à tous ses proches.

-Je comprends mieux, mais comment est ce possible, les grossesses masculine est si rare...

\- l'Ingrédient secret est l'amour. Elle lui lança un regard sceptique, peu encline à débattre sur

l'absence de logique de ces propos surtout venant d'un scientifique, un potionniste de talent...

-Bon, et si on revenait à mon fils, plutôt fit Severus avec sérieux.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, Harry pourra vivre avec vous durant sa convalescence, cela va de soit... Et

comme aux yeux de la lois,tu n'es pas reconnu comme père, je vais faire une demande pour que

tu aies sa garde.

-hm…fit Severus, se satisfaisant de cela. Bon, je des obligations. Albus, puis-je me retirer ?

-oui, vas, mon ami fit Albus avec un petit sourire. Nous te tiendrons informé de l'évolution de

l'état de Harry.

Severus quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses cachots.

A peine qu'il y mit le pied que James se précipita sur lui, et le bombarda des questions.

-Tu peux me laisser entrer d'abord, je vais te répondre après, fit Severus en soupirant.

James se poussa pour le laisser entrer, impatient et inquiet.

Severus entra, et prit place dans son canapé, James à sa suite.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ?

-On lui a admistré l'antidote, maintenant, il reste plus qu' à attendre dit Severus dans un soupir.

\- Vous ne savez pas quand il se réveillera ?

-ça peut être aujourd'hui , comme demain, ou après demain... Il viendra vivre avec moi, durant

sa convalescence fit Severus.

\- C'est super, je pourrais enfin le revoir, et EN apprendre plus sur lui. Et pour le reste, pourquoi tu

n'as pas sa garde? je pourrais aller au ministère avec toi, pour obtenir sa garde... Étant donné

que je suis son père...

-Albus va faire la demande. Tu ne peux pas te montrer pour le moment, tu es sensé être mort. Il

faut d'abord comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé avant de pouvoir révéler ta survie... Ce serait un

complication de trop alors que le Ministère est déjà ingérable. De plus je ne peux pas faire la

demande à cause de mon passé de mangemort.

-Mais enfin, tu es devenu espion, pour le côté de la lumière, fit James en s'asseyant à côté,

l'enlaçant

Severus se laissa aller dans le bras de son époux, sans rien répondre à cela.

-Alors, je t'ai manqué, s'enquit l'ancien gryffondor avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas du tout, j'étais bien sans toi.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Alors si je repars ça ne te généra pas, fit James en se levant faussement

outré.

-Non, non ! Je plaisantais... Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, fit Severus en le faisant rasseoir.

James sourit. Peut être seraient-ils une famille un jour...

désolée pour ce cours chapitre, mais la suite arrive bientôt

je voudrais remercier Sofia du ciar,pour son aide. Et tout mes lectrices (teur) kiss kiss


	32. chapitre 32

Comme prévu, Harry commençait à montrer un signe de réveil dans la journée du lendemain. Comme les jours précédents Severus était à ses côtés, mais malheureusement Draco lui, n'avait pas pu être présent à cause de ses cours.

POV Severus

J'espère que ça ira mieux pour lui, pensais-je en lui caressant les cheveux, je regrette de ne pas avoir été présent dans sa vie, mais maintenant je vais être présent pour lui et de me racheter. Harry commença à papillonné des yeux, oh , il se réveille

-Maman ? ????,murmura-t-il

MAMAN !!???,Et je l'air d'une femme ??

-Oui, mon fils, je suis là, lui répondis je finalement après réflexion, le plus calmement possible.

Il ouvrit, les yeux, et me regarda,perdu.

-Oh. .Bonjour professeur. .Je. ..Je désolé... je crus que ...s'excusa t-il honteusement, ses joues se colorant.

-ce n'est pas grave, tant que ,il y a que nous deux Harry. D'une certaine manière, je suis ta mère, et tu aimais me nommer ainsi quand tu étais petit, essayais-je de le rassurer.

-Ah, bon demande harry en rougissant de plus belle.

-Oh que oui ! Tout ça, à cause de l'idiot qui me sert de mari. Il t'a mit cela dans la tête -Papa. . C'est lui ,qui m'a donné idée de vous appeller maman...

-Oui, il pensait que ça allait me contrarier... c'est le contraire qui est arrivé, tu peux me tutoyer, Harry , je trouve cela plutôt adorable.

Harry rigola en imaginant l'action.

Fin POV Severus

C'est ainsi que la famille, Malefoy, et Pompon, Dumbledore les trouvèrent: Harry mort de rire. Des anecdotes sur son père, et « sa mère »... Les Malefoy était venu avec leur médecin, celui qui s'occupait de suivre la grossesse de Harry.

Severus se fit sermonner par Madame Pompfresh sur le fait que il n'était pas venu la prévenir du réveil de son patient... Heureusement que Dumbledorre changea de sujets en lui demandant de réexaminer Harry, avec l'assistance de la medicomage de Malefoy, bien entendu.

Celle-ci leur demander de sortir de la salle, afin que harry soit examiné, tout les adultes , sauf Severus, que Harry voulait avoir à ses côtés, furent mis à la porte. Severus fut touché par cette demande, mais il ne montra pas.

Après plusieurs examens approfondis, les autres adultes purent revenir.

-Alors, s'enquit Narcissa, ses mains crispées sur la bras de son époux.

\- D'après tout nos examens, mr potter, va mieux, il lui faut beaucoup de repos, et de soutien, on ne sait comment mais le bébé, n'as pu être infecté par le poisson, je pense que mr Potter y soit pour quelque chose, dit la medicomage avec un large sourire, Mme pompfresh acquiesçant à ses côtés.

-Mais je vais le garder en observation, jusqu'à demain matin, on ne sait jamais. Severus, tu peux venir le chercher demain vers midi.

Severus acquiesça. Il était soulagé de savoir que son fils était guéri.

Les Malefoy, étaient aussi soulagés. Ils rentrèrent au manoir rassurés pour prévenir les autres membres de la famille. La medicomage à son tour quitta l'infirmerie, Dumbledore du le quitter aussi, tout comme Severus. Il avait des cours à donner...

En fin de journée, Harry reçut la visite de ses amis, et celle des amis à Draco, et lui même. -Ron. Où est mione, demande Harry calé dans les bras de son fiancé qui s'était installé sur le lit sans la moindre gêne, défiant quiconque tenterait de l'en jeter. Le serpentard jouait avec quelques mèches du brun, ravi de le retrouver dans ses bras, conscient et en forme.

-Elle ne se sentait pas trop bien.

-Oh , J'espère que elle ira mieux demain.

-Alors, Ry, tu peux sortir quand demanda Neville pour changer de sujet.

-Demain, midi, le professeur, enfin je vais dire, Severus viens me chercher.

-Harry, depuis quand tu appeler le professeur Snape, par son prénom demanda Ron choqué. -Mais enfin , Weasel,le professeur Snape est son père, donc c'est normal, soupira Draco en lançant un regard perçant au rouquin, sans lâcher son aimé.

-ouais, mais quand même, grogna Ron.

-Potter, je voulais te remercier, dit Blaise, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Ah oui, pourquoi ? Et tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais.

-Grâce à toi, on a eu que une heure de cours de potion !

-De rien fit Harry en rigolant.

-Tu ne m'as dit ce que ils ont dit, sur ta santé fit soudainement Draco qui s'était contenté de se satisfaire de son réveil, étant tout à fait confiant en son parrain et en madame Pomfresh.

-Dray, je vais très bien, et le bébé aussi, je ne sais pas comment, mais, je l'ai protégé, fit Harry, se voulant rassurant.

-Donc , tu as mis ta vie en danger pour protéger le bébé, fit draco le sourcil froncés.

-Euh, oui, bien que inconsciemment...Tu aurais fait la même chose, non ? Fit Harry en comprenant pas où Draco voulait en venir, levant les yeux vers son fiancé qui le gardait contre lui.

-Si on m'avait dit de choisir entre, toi et le bébé. Je t'aurais choisi toi, déclara Draco en faisant face à son vis-à-vis.

-Mais enfin, Dray... Pourquoi ? Le bébé est plus important que moi, je n'aurais pas accepter cela...

-Moi c'est Toi, je aurai pas supporté de perdre.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Harry ne dit rien, se blottissant contre son fiancé, touché par ses mots. Draco, conciliant, le reprit dans ses bras, le berçant sous les regards attendris de leurs camarades.

A la fin du temps de visite, tous quittèrent l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où était servi le dîner. POV draco

Merlin, qui m'a donné un petit ami pareil ? Des enfants on aurait pu avoir d'autres, ou bien adopter...Non, non ,faut pas croire que je ne veux pas de cet enfant... Tout comme Harry, je veux cet enfant , mais si il aurait fallu choisir... C'est mon fiancé, que j'aurais choisi.

Alors que avec les autres , on se dirigeait vers la grande salle, nous croisâmes Granger. Elle a un comportement encore plus étrange depuis l'empoisonnement de Harry. Je suis sur que elle y est pour quelque chose. Je ne pas encore des preuves mais je la coincerai avant qu'elle ne retente ce genre de plans foireux... On ne touche pas à un Malfoy sans en payer le prix et elle ne semble pas avoir compris que Harry et mon enfant sont des Malfoys à présent... La patience et la prudence sont des cartes maîtresses. Je ne risquerais pas une fois de plus sa vie.

hello everyone. Comme promis voilà la suite, bonne lecture, j'espère que sa vous plaira. A la prochaine


	33. chapitre 33

Flash back

POV Hermione

Pour le livre, je sais que voler ce n'est pas bon. Mais comme on dit: la fin justifie les moyens...

Et en plus je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai emprunté dans la bibliothèque privée de la famille Malefoy durant le séjour passé chez eux. C'est un livre de magie noir, étant donné que je vais bientôt faire partie de cette famille, il faut que je m'entraîne. Niveau ingrédients je me suis caché à la fin de cours de potion, afin de m'en procurer. Pour la préparation j'ai élu domicile dans les toilettes des filles, chaque soir après que tous les autres soient couchés . J'ai brassé cette potion durant deux nuit entiers, afin d'obtenir la bonne couleur, ensuite je l'ai conservée dans une fiole. Pour la faire boire, en étant proche du voleur de fiancé, je connais bien ses habitudes du matin, ou de la journée. J'ai essayé de demander de l'aide auprès des elfes, mais ces abrutis ont refusé... Quand je pense que je soutenais leur cause. Donc je l'ai versé dans son verre avant son arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y verra que du feu. J'ai un peu peur du groupe de trois serpentards. Ils se doutent de quelque chose, ils sont trop suspicieux... Pourtant, tout se déroula comme prévu. Après avoir bu, il s'évanouit, comme une fillette. Comme tous les monde je fis mine d'être inquiète, alors qu'au fond de moi, je jubile de joie.

FIN DUFLASHBACK

PV Ronald

Je ne sais si je suis le seul, à l'avoir remarqué, mais Mione a un comportement étrange depuis l'hospitalisation de Harry. C'est encore pire depuis que, le professeur Dumbledore nous à annoncé que Harry est tiré d'affaire. D'ailleurs il y a quelque mois de cela je l'ai surprise quitter le dortoir, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, donc je suis descendu dans la salle commune, la suivant.

Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à quelqu'un ou pas. Pour le moment je préfère le garde pour moi ou j'en parle à Neville... Je verrais cela plus tard.

Fin pov Ronald

Après le dîner tous les habitant du château montèrent se coucher.

Pendant ce temps dans le cachot, étant pas descendu dîner en bas, Severus avez demandé aux elfes de lui apporter le dîner, il en demanda 2 assiettes.

De son côté Draco, menait une enquête sur Hermione qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir empoisonné son fiancé. Aide par ses acolyte Theo, et Blaise. Il est heureux d'avoir des amis pareils.

Étant amis avec toutes les différentes maisons, et étant très populaire auprès des filles ou des garçons, Blaise se chargeait des interrogations auprès des griffondor.

Quant aux deux autres, alors que Theo, se chargeait de surveiller Hermione, Draco de veillait sur son fiancé enceint, de bientôt de trois mois...

Et pour le moment, rien ne la trahissait,donc ils attendraient jusqu'à jours ou elle se trahirait seule .

Théodore demanda de l'aide à Neville, mais c'était aussi bien une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble. Bon après avoir mis au courant Draco, que Neville est au courant . Cela rassura draco, d'avoir un griffondor à ses côtés, pour le bien d'Harry , et bien sûr au cas où. Personne ne le croit au sujet de cette supposée trahison. Neville avait confié à Théo que Ron semblait hésiter à lui confier quelque chose. Cela poussait les trois serpendtards à rester prudents. Si même des rouges et or doutaient de l'innocence de Hermione, cela ne pourrait que la pousser à commettre un erreur et, peut être se trahir.


	34. chapitre 34

Théodore demanda de l'aide à Neville, mais c'était aussi bien une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble. Bon après avoir mis au courant Draco, que Neville était au courant ... Cela rassura Draco d'avoir un griffondor à ses côtés, pour le bien d'Harry , et bien sûr "au cas où". Personne ne le voulait croire au sujet de cette supposée trahison. Neville avait confié à Théo que Ron semblait hésiter à lui confier quelque chose. Cela poussait les trois Serpentards à rester prudents. Si même des rouges et or doutaient de l'innocence de Hermione, cela ne pourrait que la pousser à commettre un erreur et, peut être se trahir.

Le lendemain matin

Après le déjeuner, Severus vint récupérer harry à l'infirmerie. Il était déjà prêt à partir.

-Bonjour, pro. ...euh Sev, fit harry en rougissant

-Sev, interrogé Severus le sourcil levé.

-Euh oui, vu que Severus et trop long ...

-Ne te méprends pas, cela ne me dérange pas. C'est juste que, c'est le surnom que ton père me donnait.

-Vraiment. Je pense juste que ça irait mieux, si je vous appelait par un surnom... Je ne voulais pas raviver de vieilles blessures...

-Ne te fais pas de soucis , j'apprécie ton initiative. Bon je vais t'expliquer le plan de la journée, et de la semaine qui arrive.

-je vous écoute, enfin je t'écoute ... Je suis confus...

-Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour t'habituer à ces changements. Voilà, donc, je des choses à faire, donc on restera à Poudlard, jusqu'à demain, donc tu as jusqu'à demain pour saluer tes amis et Draco. Ensuite, on ira chez moi, dans le manoir Snape où on sera rejoint par quelqu'un qui a disparu, mais tu verras ça au moment opportun.

-Par qui ?

-Tu verras bien.

-D'accord ...

-Bon on y va ? fit Severus en prenant sa valise

-oui allons y !

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, pour le quartier de Severus , dans les cachots, aux étages inférieur du château.

Arrivés dans le appartement du maître de potion, ce dernier prononça le mot de passe, afin que Harry le connaitre.

-vas y rentres, fit Severus en s'écarter de la porte.

-Merci fit harry en rentrant ,Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à cela ...

-C-Comment ça ?

-Je ,comment dire, je m'attendais à que sa soit lugubre fit Harry en rougissant de gêne.

-Oh, comme beaucoup de monde je pense... Viens que je te montre ta chambre dit Severus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Ma chambre, je une chambre ? Demanda Harry

-Bien sûr que tu as une chambre... Pourquoi tu as l'air étonné?

-c'est c'est juste que chez les Dursleys je n'avais pas de chambre avant ma lettre de Poudlard, souffle Harry. Puis ils m'ont installé dans la seconde chambre de Dudley, je pense qu'ils avaient peur que Poudlard envoie quelqu'un après Hargrid en première année...

-Comment ça siffla Severus

-J'ai l'habitude , mais c'est pas grave tu sais, tu es la maintenant, sourit harry

Severus soupira , navré par l'enfance qu'avait subi la chair de sa chair.

-Allez viens que je te montre ta chambre ...

-je te suis

Ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon, prirent le couloir, Severus lui montra une chambre, juste en face de la sienne .

-Voilà ta chambre.

-Merci fit harry en rentrant dans la chambre, le baume au coeur.

-Je n'ai pas encore coloré, tu pourras le décoré comme tu voudras...

-D'accord, merci.

-Je vais te laisser, si tu as besoin de quelques choses, je suis dans mon bureau. N'hésites pas à me déranger.

\- D'accord, je peux aller voir mes amis ?

-Après avoir rangé tes vêtements

-Parfait !

Severus quitta la chambre, pour son bureau, rassuré d'avoir son fils, enfin en bonne santé, près de lui.

Pendant ce temps chez les Serpentards, leur enquête, et toujours au même niveau... C'est à dire au point mort. Même si depuis quelques jours, Hermione était stressée , comme si elle avait perdu quelques choses, qu'ils se promirent de trouver avant elle ...

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malefoy .

Depuis quelque temps, Lucius, cherchait un livre. Ce dernier était là pourtant il y a deux semaines, malheureusement ce livre avait vraisemblablement disparu de la bibliothèque. Il questionna donc son épouse :

-Narcissa tu as vu mon livre?

-Enfin Lucius, de quel livre parles-tu, soupira la dame Malfoy, levant les yeux au ciel face à cette question.

-Le livre où il y a les pires incantations de magie noir et de potion.

-Mais enfin Lucius mon cher, tu sais que je ne lis pas ce genre d'ouvrages depuis que j'ai quitté la maison familiale, soupira Narcissa, repensant à son enfance Black...

-Cela ne peut pas être Draco, il a horreur de ce ouvrages...

-Tu as demandé à Severus ?

-Mais enfin Narcissa, Severus ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de choses... Plus depuis la mort des Potter, même si l'art sombre l'a passionné dans ses jeunes années.

-Alors, tu as bien regardé partout?

-Oui, rien, on m'a volé le livre... J'espère que il n'est pas entre de mauvaise main soupira Lucius en regagnant son bureau, laissant son épouse à sa lecture au salon principal du manoir.


	35. chapitre 35

Oui, il n'y a rien. On m'a volé le livre des pires incantations de magie noire. J'espère qu'il n'est pas entre de mauvaises mains, soupira Lucius en regagnant son bureau, laissant son épouse à sa lecture dans le salon principal du manoir.

POV Narcissa

Comment est-ce possible, que l'on puisse nous voler un livre sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Vu que l'on a mis des sorts sur toutes les objets du manoir. C'est un mystère.

Fin POV Narcissa

POV Neville

Les autres garçons sont surs qu'Hermione cache des choses. Mais là on n'a encore rien trouvé de suspect. Et je sens qu'une discussion avec Ron s'impose. Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose d'important à me dire. Du côté de ma relation avec Théo, c'est toujours au même niveau que le début, je ne peux pas faire le premier pas, je veux que lui le fasse. Je sais que c'est lui qui a déjà fait le premier pas en m'abordant. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que l'on plaît à quelqu'un ,même si je ne suis pas sur que je lui plaise.

Oh, tiens en parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive...

« -Salut Nev, me salua-t-il, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

-Salut Théo. Tu cherches quelqu'un, demandais-je

\- Oh, je viens juste de trouver la personne que je cherche.

\- Oh, fis-je un peu surpris, rosissant malgré moi.

\- Ça te dit qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble pour aller en cours, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je.

\- Alors allons-y. »

Fin POV Neville

Du côté de Ron, alors qu'il sortait de son dortoir, il tomba sur un spectacle assez rare. Un Serpentard dans la salle commune de griffondor ... Très très étrange, sachant que l'accès de toute salle commune est réservée aux étudiants de la maison en question...

\- Zabini, que fais tu là, demanda Ron choqué.

-Oh tiens, Ronald, je te cherchais, fit ce dernier en se retournant.

-Hein, quoi? Me chercher? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu donc... En plus on pourra faire le chemin ensemble, fit Blaise en se levant.

\- Euh d'accord, acquiesce Ron en regardant les personnes autour du Serpentard.

Quand soudain quelque chose l'interpella, il se dirigea vers le canapé.

« - Tiens, mais c'est le livre avec lequel Hermione se promène tout le temps, fit Ron en attrapant le livre en question.

Blaise se rapprocha pour voir le livre en question.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de prendre le livre des mains de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Ron, comment te dire. Ce livre que ton amie lit est un livre un livre de magie noire et appartient à la famille Malefoy, plus particulièrement à Lucius Malefoy. Il n'a rien à faire en sa possession.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillent à son tour.

\- Que fait-on, s'enquit Ron.

\- Je prends ce livre. Je vais envoyer un hibou avant d'aller en cours.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Le duo se dirigea vers la volière.»


	36. chapitre 36

Les deux tout nouveau tourtereaux se rendirent à leur prochain cours de la journée. En chemin, ils croisèrent Draco, qui venait tout juste de rendre visite à son fiancé, chez son cher parrain , qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait semblait heureux.

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà, les traitres qui me servent d'amis, avec les griffondors, fit Draco sarcastiquement.

\- Salut Dray, ça va très bien et toi? Comment va Potter ? fit Blaise, souriant.

\- Oui, comment va Harry demandèrent les deux griffondors d'une même voix.

-Harry va bien. Il est un peu fatigué, mais il va bien. Pour le moment le voir sera compliqué, mon parrain peut être effrayant quand il veut. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos et de calme.

-Comment ça ? fit Théo qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

\- Disons qu'il est assez mère poule.

-Quoi, Snape mère poule ! s'écria Ron. Pauvre Harry, déjà que ma mère l'étouffe...

\- Ta mère est vraiment comme ça ? demande Blaise

-Oh attend de la rencontrer, tu verras.

-Oh parce que je rêve de rencontrer tes parents, fit Blaise en souriant ses dents blanches se démarquant sur ton teint basané.

Ron rougit en se rendant compte de ses bêtises qui pouvaient paraître ambiguës...

Draco les leva les yeux au ciel, tant de mièvreries de si bon matin...

\- Et toi Nev, comment est ta grande mère ?

\- Bah, comme toutes les grands-mères je pense. Même si elle peut paraître un peu froide.

\- Tout comme mes parents, ils sont froids sans faux semblent .

-Oh désolé fit Neville.

-Bon et si on rentrait en cours fit Draco, le professeur nous attend.

Pendant ce temps au côté d'Harry.

Après avoir rangé sa chambre, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait une chambre à lui seul. Il s'endormit, son père, mère, vint le réveiller pour le dîner. Ils dînèrent dans l'appartement de Severus.

Pendant ce temps au côté de James Potter

Après avoir bu une potion pour changer d'apparence, il se rendit au rendez-vous avec un membre du personnel de Gringotts pour affaire.

Arrivé à son rendez-vous, le gobelin était déjà là, l'attendant.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir, mais je vous croyais mort.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Balrog. Alors tout est déjà prêt pour nous accueillir?

-Oui, tout est déjà prêt depuis bien longtemps Mr Potter, elle n'attend que vous.

-Merci beaucoup, J'espère que ça lui plaira. Et à notre fils aussi, fit James.

\- Si vous voulez vous pouvez aller directement le visiter avec votre cher mari.

\- Oui bonne idée, demain je vais passer voir. Bon je vais vous laisser.

\- Au revoir Mr Potter

James partit, actionnant un portoloin qui le déposa directement dans la chambre de Severus, étant impossible de transplanner dans Poudlard.

\- Je suis rentré fit il en chuchotant.

\- Pourquoi, tu chuchotes ?

\- Bah Harry dort dans l'autre pièce non.

\- Certes. Alors je peux savoir où tu étais, fit Severus en s'asseyant correctement.

\- Oh je suis parti faire un petit tour. T'inquiète pas personnes m'a reconnu.

Au même moment. On frappa à la porte.

\- Oh, non c'est Harry il ne doit pas te voir.

\- Mais enfin Sev, c'est ridicule, je ne vais tout de même pas rester caché à mon fils aussi longtemps fit James.

-On. ..Okay, rentres Harry c'est ouvert fit Severus en soupirant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, les cheveux en batailles, l'air endormi.

-Sev à qui tu par… PAPA ????? Fit Harry en état de choc, figé au seuil de la chambre.


	37. chapitre 37

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air endormi au visage...

-Sev tu parles à... PAPA? s'écria t-il choqué, et pétrifié sur place, au bord de l'évanouissement, les jambes flageolantes.

Severus et James se jettent des Regards alarmés, Severus se leva pour s'approcher de Harry.

\- Harry, viens plutôt t'assoir, c'est pas bon pour toi le stress, fit Severus en le faisant rasseoir.

Harry se laissa faire, sans protester.

-Je. ..Je suis en train de rêver, ou bien je suis bien réveiller, fit harry le souffle saccadé, le visage tour pâle.

-calme , toi mon cœur , je vais tout t'expliquer , ou sinon tu risques de faire une fausse couche, dit Severus.

-Fausse couche, comment ça une fausse couche, s'enquit James.

-Harry, tu sais que pendant le temps de ton hospitalisation, on était tous à cran, surtout Draco. Bref après avoir appris ton empoisonnements, je suis vite parti pour trouver le remède contre le mal qui te rongeait, et c'est là que ton ...enfin James... est apparu,fit Severus sans prendre compte de l'intervention de James.

\- Mais enfin, comment est ce possible, il est mort le fameux jour d'Halloween , lui et Lyly ,fit Harry en y croyant toujours pas à la présence de son père.

-Harry, regarde moi, fit James en se mettant à genoux devant son fils chamboulé.

Harry leva timidement la tête vers son père.

-Harry, je ne sais pas c'est qui s'est passé le jours d'Halloween, mais je suis sur d'une choses ce que je suis bel et bien vivant , je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi ces derniers années, mais je te promets que je vais me rattraper fit James en caressant la joue de son fils sur laquelle une larme commençait à couler.

-Papa...fit harry en se jetant dans le bras de son père en sanglots.

Severus soupira de soulagement, les larmes aux yeux aussi, même s'il essayait de le cacher, James l'enlaçant.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi heure.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent que Harry se endormi.

Ce constat les fit rigoler.

-Il n'a pas perdu son habitude de dormir n'importe où, comme quelqu'un que je connais, fit James en rigolant.

-Arrêtes. Je ne dors plus n'importe où. J'ai perdu cette manie, quand tu as disparu, fit Severus la mine sombre.

-Bon, attends moi, je vais le mettre au lit, ensuite on va parler, dit James

-Tu sais que il n'est plus un bébé, fit Severus.

-Je sais, mais j'ai dit que j'allais me rattraper.

James porta harry dans sa chambre où il le borda avant de redescendre.

-Me revoilà, alors c'est quoi cette histoire de fausse couche fit il.

-Oh dis toi que notre fils a décidé de prendre le même chemin que nous. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas le même problème que moi.

-Comment ça, il est enceinte? Qui est le crétin qui a osé touche à mon fils, fit James avec agacement.

-Dis toi, le crétin en question est mon fileul. Et qu'il y a 16 ans de cela c'est toi l'idiot qui m'a engrossé, fit Severus sarcastiquement.

-Ton fileul ????

-Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

-QUOI? Comment as tu a osé laisse passer ça, un Malfoy et un Potter, c'est du n'importe quoi !

-Arrête ton drama queen. Draco est un gentil garçon, mais d'un mauvais caractère comme son père et il aime notre fils, donc je ne veux pas te voir t'imisce dans leur couple compris, s'exclama Severus

-Je vais essayer, grogna sombrement James.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Alors , dis moi mon cœur , tu as quelques choses de prévu demain, à part ton cours ?

Severus sourit niaisement au surnom, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

-Non pourquoi fit Severus en prenant un air nonchalant

-Je t'emmène quelques part.

-Où ça, tu sais que je me méfie de tes surprises...

-T'inquiètes pas tu vas adorer.

-Ouais, fit Severus septique...

Du côté de Draco.

Plus tôt dans la journée

Après le dernier cours de la journée et le dîner, Blaise lui fit savoir qu'ils devraient parler de "vous savez qui".

Donc ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Draco afin de pouvoir discuter sans être espionné ou écouté.

Donc dans la chambre, il y avait Draco. Blaise, Theo, Neville, même Ron été présent.

-Voilà, je trouve ça, enfin ont à trouver avec Ron, fit Blaise, d'après lui, c'est le livre que Granger a sur elle depuis quelques temps sur elle, il donne le livre à Draco .

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron vit le visage surpris de Draco Malfoy.

-Mais, c'est le livre de mon père... comment ça se fait que Granger l'ait en sa possession ?

-je ne sais pas, moi, fit Ron en sentant bien les regards sur lui, ses oreilles rougissant.

-La question est de savoir pourquoi Granger à volé ce livre, fit Théo avec esprit.

-Quoi, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que elle est derrière l'empoisonnement de Harry, fit Ron, choqué. l lança un regard surpris à Neville.

-Désolé Ron, mais je suis d'accord avec les Serpentards, et jure moi, que tu vois pas le changement de comportement chez Hermoine...

-Je. ..Je l'ai surprise un jour quitter le dortoir, tard dans la nuit, et je l'ai r* le matin, fit Ron.

-Quoi, tu nous le dis que maintenant siffla Draco. Donc on aurait pu empêcher cela, mais monsieur Wesley a décider de tout garder pour lui. ET MON FIANCE ET MON ENFANT ON FAILLI ETRE PERDUS !

-Hé, Dray calme toi, il y est pour rien. Il n'était pas au courant de agissement de Granger fit Blaise

-C'est ça que tu cherches à me dire?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Ron. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est la vérité, la HERMIONE que vous connaissiez n'existe,plus, ou elle n'a jamais existé, elle se jouait des vous pendant tout ce temps...

-Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

-Weasley, ton amie s'est découverte une penchant pour moi, et depuis elle veut se débarrasser de Harry, à n'importe quel prix, déclara froidement et simplement Draco.


	38. chapitre

Le lendemain matin, Severus quitta sa petite famille, après un bon petit déjeuner dans ses appartements de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps harry lui passait la journée avec son autres père, à lui raconter ce qu'il a manqué de sa vie, la vie chez les Dursleys, la réception de son courrier, et ses années à Poudlard, des ses amis, et de celui qui va partager sa vie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies vécu tout cela à un si jeune âge, j'aurais aimé que tu ne vives pas cela, dit James, attristé face à la misérable vie que son unique fils avait vécu.

-c'est pas de ta faute, ni celle de maman,c'est celle de Voldemort.

-oui mais je m'en veux quand même ...

-Tu es là maintenant, et puis comme ça, tu pourrais rencontrer, Dray, Ron, Mione, Neville, Blaise, Theo fit harry tout excité.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer Malefoy junior marmonna James dans sa barbe.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, demanda Harry.

-Non, rien, mon ange, je disais que j'ai hâte de les rencontrer. Tous.

-Tu va les adorer, mais par contre, Théo et Blaise son les amis de Dray fit Harry, et vu que je suis avec Dray, c'est maintenant mes amis, tu penses qu' ils pensent comme moi ?

-je suis sur mon cœur. qui ne peut pas être amis avec un petit garçon aussi mignon que toi fit James en lui pinçant la joue

Harry pouffa, en se calant bien dans les bras de son père, car oui en effet il est dans le bras sécurisant de son père

-Dis moi fils ça te dit, un petit frère ou une petite sœur, fit James.

Harry relevant la tête vers son père:

-Euh, je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi pas, sa pourrait être cool, mais maman ne voudrait pas fit harry avec un moue

-T'inquiètes. Ta mère, je fais mon affaire. Il sait que tu l'appelles maman ?

-Non...

James pouffa doucement.

Pendant ce temps, au côté des autres adolescents .

Ils viennent de finir leur premier cours de la journée, qui était avec Severus.

Ron es toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle qui a récemment appris.

Quant à Hermione elle semblait sur les nerf, prête à exploser à tout moment .

Jusqu'à à accuser les autres griffondor de voleurs.

POV Severus

Je sais que, les gens stupides qui servent d'amis à mon cher fils, cachent quelque chose, ou complot quelques chose. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je pense cela, mais je connais mon filleul mieux que lui-même se connaît, et je sais aussi qu'ils ont à voler des ingrédients dans mes réserve, et que sa rapport avec la disparition du livre de Lucius et l'empoisonnement de mon fils.

Fin POV Severus

Après son dernier cours Severus rejoignit sa famille dans leur appartement où James l'attendait déjà prêt, bien sûr après avoir prévenu Albus de son absence, et que celui lui ait fait son fameux sourire ,et demandé à son filleul de venir faire la nounou pour son fiancé ...

-Alors, c'est bon, fit James en se levant

-Attends juste que Draco arrive est on peut y aller.

-Quoi, tu as demandé à Malefoy junior de garder Harry ?

-Oui, je lui fais confiance. Et c'est son petit-ami James, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que je raison.

Il fut coupé par le coups à la porte.

-Entre donc Draco

Draco entra.

-Salut sev. . . . .,Bonjour monsieur, fit Draco en s'adressant à James perplexe.

-Humm, grommela James

-Bon, on va vous laisser, si il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un parchemin ou me contacter par cheminée.

-Oui , il y a des cheminées, fit James avant que Severus lui demande.

-Bon, à demain, je vais t'explique la présence de ce monsieur plus tard, draco . Okay ? fit Severus.

Draco hocha la tête regardant les deux adultes s'envelopper dans leurs capes pour quitter les appartements.


	39. chapitre 39

\- Bon, à demain, je vais t'explique la présence de ce monsieur plus tard, Draco . Okay ? fit Severus.

Draco hocha la tête, regardant les deux adultes s'envelopper dans leurs capes pour quitter les appartements.

-Dray, mais que est ce tu fait là ? Questionna Harry, intrigué par la présence de son petit ami

-Quoi tu ne pas content de me voir questionna à son tour Draco.

-QUOI ! ,m'enfin non, je suis content de te voir, mais je me demande juste la raison de ta présence ici répond Harry, dépité.

-c'est sev, qui m'a demandé de reste avec toi, jusqu'à demain.

-Quoi ?!,mais pourquoi, je ne suis plus un bébé, je ne pas besoin de nounou, grogna avec agacement le brun.

-ça il le sait, on le sait tous,mais d'après ce qu'il te arrive, il y a pas moyen de te laisser seul.

-M'enfin c'est ridicule, et quand tu seras en cours, tu va faire quoi ?

-Sev, m'a pas dit vers quelle heure il rentre, mais je vais me débrouiller, et je ne pas droit à un "Bonjour" ?

Harry fit la moue, mais se leva pour embrasser à bout de lèvre son petit ami, qui fini par approfondir le baiser.

Ils durent se séparer par le manque de souffle

Du côté de sev

Arriver à l'endroit ou ils devaient transplanner pour aller à leur destination.

-tu m'emmène où là, James demanda severus

-c'est une surprise tu verras .

\- mouais, fit severus pas rassuré pour un sous

-tu es prêt ?

-on peut dire ça

James attrapa la main de severus et transplana.

Arrivé à destination, où un gobelin le attendai devant un portail, James le tira.

-Bonjour maître Balrog , alors tout est prêt demanda James en arrivant devant le gobelin

\- tout est bon, voilà le clé dit le gobelin en tendant une clé

-encore merci.

Le gobelin hocha la tête avant de transpler, sans oublier de saluer Severus.

-James, où sommes nous ? A qui est cette maison ?

-Nous sommes devant notre future maison.

-Quoi, comment ?

-disons que je l'ai achetée, il y a longtemps.

-Acheter? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé, c'est une décision a apprendre à deux !

-Je sais, mais je voulais te faire une surprise, surtout que cette maison te tient à cœur ...

-comment ça ?

-regarder ce qui est écrit sur le portail ...

Severus s'approcha du portail et lut...

Manoir Prince.

-manoir prince ... Attend c'est toi qui l'a acheté ?

-oui, quelques mois après la naissance de Harry.

-pourquoi, demanda severus choqué, sur le point de pleurer.

-Je te l'ai dis, cette maison, fait parti de toi, et que tu y tiens beaucoup ,alors je le ach…

Il fut interrompu par severus qui s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser , en pleurant de joie.

hello les gens, sa fait longtemps je sais, mais j'avais plus de goût à écrire ce dernier temps, mais sa va mieux. dites moi ce vous en pensez de ce chapitre


	40. chapitre 40

Il fut interrompu par Severus qui s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser , en pleurant de joie.

Ils furent obligés de se séparer pour récupérer leur souffle, gardant leurs regards ancrés malgré tout.

-hum hum, et si on visitait cette maison, demanda finalement James, une fois son souffle repris.

-Oui, allons y répondit Severus après avoir aussi récupéré son souffle et en attrapant sa main.

Ils entrèrent par le portail qui donnait sur les jardins.

Retour chez Harry et Draco.

-Alors , que veux tu faire aujourd'hui demanda draco en s'asseyant avec Harry sur ses genoux.

-Hum, laisses moi réfléchir, j'ai envie de voir les autres, et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Hermione, dit Harry.

Au nom Hermione, la mâchoire de Draco se serra.

-Quoi, pourquoi tu te crispes ? Demanda Harry .

-Pour rien. Je vais envoyer un elfe de maison les chercher, contourna Draco.

-ah oui, tu peux faire ça, d'accord sourit Harry tout content.

Draco appela l'elfe :

-tu peux aller chercher mes amis, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubas, et Ronald Weasley,granger dit Draco.

-Bien maître Malefoy, dit l'elfe en disparaissant dans un pop sonore.

-Tu connais pas le mots : " Merci" , "s'il te plaît" ,demande Harry , désabusé.

\- ce sont des elfe de maison répondit simplement Draco.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ont frappait à la porte.

-Entrez, fit Harry

Ils entrèrent

-Salut mon pote fit Ron en souriant

-Salut harry fit neville

-Potter, draco fit théo à côté de neville

-Salut les gars fit Blaise

Salut , Blaise et theo appelez moi harry fit harry tout content de voir ses amis.

-Installez vous fit draco, en leur montrant les chaises.

-Oh où est mione demanda harry

-Elle arrive fit Ron

-vous voulez boire quelques choses demande harry

-l'eau fit neville

-pareil fit theo

-idem pour nous firent Blaise et Ron

-okay, fit harry en se levant, pour aller chercher les boissons.

Au côté de Lucius

Il avait été par le seigneur de Ténèbres dans la journée.

Flash back

-Entre donc , mon cher Lucius fit Voldemort avec sa voix doucereuse

Lucius entra.

-Comment ,vont votre femme et votre fils.

-Ils vont très bien maître.

-Et Severus, comment va-t-il, Lucius ?

-Je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles maître.

Voldemort sourit , avant de lui lancer un doloris bien senti.

-Tom ! ,voyons arrêté ça, c'est pas une façon de traiter ses invités, fit une voix féminine dernière le seigneur de Ténèbres .

-Je fais ce que je veux, très chère.

La femme s'avanca, et vint s'installer à côté du lord à terre.

Lucius vivait l'un des plus grands chocs de sa vie, même si son expression marmoréenne ne laissait rien paraître.

-Bonjour lucius, ça fait longtemps, non, fit la femme en souriant.

-Lili Potter. …

-Oh, mais je ne m'appelle pas comment ça, mais je vais laisser passer ...

Lucius arqua son sourcil.

-Eh oui je suis mariée à Tom, depuis le début, je me suis faite passer pour la femme de Potter afin d'espionner le camps adverse, mais malheureusement je suis morte, fit elle, mais lui il est bien mort...

A suivre. ...

désolé pour le retard, j'avais plus de goût à écrire, mais je me suis remise, je encore en recherche de correctrice, donc la personne qui veut bien me donner un coup de main, envoyez moi un message privé


	41. Chapitre 41

Lucius arqua son sourcil.

-Eh oui je suis mariée à Tom, depuis le début, je me suis faite passer pour la femme de Potter afin d'espionner le camps adverse, mais malheureusement je suis morte, fit elle, mais lui il est bien mort...

Sous le sourire et rire moqueur et mauvais de voledemort

Lucius reste stoïque

-bon mon cher lucius ,je ne te pas fait venir pour ça, dit moi plutôt comment vas ton cher fils

-tres bien monseigneur

-et sa relation avec potter?

-je ne sais pas trop monseigneur, draco n'en parle pas trop

-d'accord d'accord, n'oublie pas que ton fils droit être marque avant la fin de sa scolarité lucius

-je ne pas oublier

-bien va maintenant

-bien maître

Lucius transplantation chez lui, il remercie son père pour son éducation sévère

Au côté de harry et draco

Love contre le torse de son cheri harry papoter avec ses amis

Sous le regard bienveillant de son cheri bien sûr

-harry as-tu trouvé ce qui te arrivée demandé soudainement Hermione

-euh oui fit harry surpris par cette question

-oui, ont sais ce qui se passe, et JE pense connaître la Responsables, et croix moi cette personne va souffrir répond draco à la place de harry

Hermione avala sa salive

-m'enfin Dray, tu va rien faire du tout, je vais bien et le bébé aussi fit harry

-ont ne touche pas à un Malefoy sans avoir de représailles siffla draco en regardant Hermione

Qui cherche du soutien de la part de neville et Ron, qui détourne leur visage

Au côté de severus et James

Nos deux tourtereaux ont finir de visite la maison

Ils sont installés dans le leur salons enlacés sûr leur canapé

-alors il te plait demandé James en caressant ses cheveux

-oui, c'est comme avant, la mort de mes parents et de mes grands-parents y habiter encore répond severus

-je suis ravi que sa te plaise ,mais je ne sais pas si harry sera du même avis

-ne tkt pas trop pour ça, tant que ont soit la toute le 3,et ses amis, harry sera toujours heureux ou qu'il soit le rassurer severus

-j'espère que tu as raison

-et si ont aller revisiter la la chambre et la bâtisse fît severus l'air aguicheur

-quelle bonne idée fît James en se levant, en tirant severus vers l'étage

Sous les rires de celui-ci

Voilà, voila là suite, normalement un deuxième arrivée dans là semaine


	42. Chapitre 42

Chapitre 42

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne douche et un délicieux petit déjeuner, James et severus transplante dans l'appartement privée de ce dernier

Ils s'attendent à trouver l'appartement sans dessous tout, mais c'est tout le contraire, la pièce est propre

Ils se lancer un regard perplexe

-harry,tu es là demandé severus, alors que James partie rangée les quelque achat qu'ils ont fait

-oui, fit la voix ensommeillée d'harry dans le escalier

-oh, désolé je te réveille fit severus en voyant sa mine fatigué

-non ça va, de toute façon je ne pouvais plus dormir, draco et partie chercher le petit-déjeuner fit harry, mais ou est papa

-je suis la fiston retentit la voix de James

Harry se jette dans les bras de ses parents, quand James se rapproche

-ont ta manque à ce point fît James en rigolant

-oui, draco été trop collant fit harry avec une moue boudeuse

En parlant du loup draco apparut accompagné de deux elfes qui porte 2 plateau

-draco, sérieux, tu ne pouvais pas porté ces plateaux tout seul fit harry surpris ,en se dégage des bras de ses parents, les main sur le hanches

-non, c'est trop lourd, oh bonjour sev fit draco

-draco fit severus avec un air moqueur

-je te déjà dit que, il y'a des choses qu'on peut faire seul, et tu sais très bien que Hermione déteste votre façon de traiter les elfes, et n'a pas tord, et je te préviens, c'est moi même qui m'occupe du bébé fit harry

Au nom de Hermione la mâchoire de draco contractant

-bon, et si vous prennent ce petit déjeuner interrompu severus avant que la situation ne dégénère

-ah oui, tu as raison

Harry, et draco s'essayer , afin de prendre le petit déjeuner

-ah oui je voulais savoir, draco à tu retrouvez le livre de ton père demandé severus

-oui je profite en allant chercher le repas

-très bien


End file.
